Ya que no soy popular, escribiré fanfiction
by Lector-Z
Summary: Fanfic de Watamote. Luego que uno de sus animes favoritos acabara abruptamente, Tomoko decide crear su propia historia basada en el último. Éste se vuelve su puntapié inicial para una carrera de fanficker, creyendo que así alcanzará, finalmente, la tan esquiva popularidad que ha buscado. Fic ubicado dentro de la cronología de la animación.
1. Cómo fue que inicié

**El personaje de Tomoko Kuroki me llamó mucho la atención y se volvió uno de mis favoritos. Por esa razón, quiero homenajearla con un fanfic que traté de planear hace tiempo, pero que por fin concreté el primer capítulo.**

 **Sin más preámbulo, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _En un humilde hogar, en Japón—_

—¡Qué emoción!

Una chica quinceañera, con el pelo completamente desordenado y sus ojos con ojeras, vestida con polera y pantalón buzo rojo, estaba mirando al televisor de su desordenada habitación, con mucha expectación, el más reciente episodio de un anime que se estaba popularizando. El nombre del título era _Hoshiiro Girldrop_ ( ***** ) y se trataba de un anime de _idols_. Las últimas se tratan de una especie de supermodelos japonesas, que destacan por su apariencia y actitud tiernas, las que generan una suerte de fanatismo en el público japonés. La joven era una ferviente consumidora del animé, los videojuegos y todo lo que involucrara la cultura _geek_. Más este factor la volvió una persona incapaz de relacionarse socialmente, por preocuparse más de sus aficiones que de establecer relaciones con personas. Se dio cuenta de ello tarde, por lo que ha intentado volverse popular en su escuela, pero no ha sido capaz de siquiera hacer amistades genuinas. En cada fracaso, la chica termina por escudarse en sus aficiones de toda la vida por horas, lo que termina por volverse un círculo vicioso difícil de romper.

— _Al fin, Sosogu_ —dijo Daichi, el personaje de la serie.

— _Juntos tú y yo, Daichi_ —dijo Sosogu, la protagonista _idol_.

Se trataba del más reciente episodio del anime, donde estaba llegando a su clímax, antes de continuar con la nueva temporada, la cual estaban anunciando para el año que viene, según averiguó hace tiempo la chica de ojeras. Llegado al ﬁnal de temporada, la joven se emocionó porque había cumplido sus expectativas.

—¡Qué genial! ¡No puedo esperar el siguiente episodio! —dijo esta chica.

Sin embargo, el siguiente anuncio en la televisión le quitó todos sus ánimos:

— _Agradecemos a toda la ﬁel fanaticada que nos ha seguido durante este tiempo. Por ello, estamos en absoluto dolor al anunciar que la serie no continuará en producción. Gracias por el apoyo recibido y hasta siempre._

La cara de la niña quinceañera —de facciones bonitas, pero cuyo descuidado estado cubría esa virtud—, se deformó del sorpresivo anuncio. El golpe que recibió Tomoko Kuroki, el nombre de la chica, fue el mismo que recibía generalmente al ver los videos virales de animalitos siendo maltratados, esos que llaman a la conciencia de la humanidad. No tardo mucho tiempo para revelar su frustración por querer agarrar la primera cosa de poca importancia que tuviese cerca, lo cual era muy difícil, ya que, en general, tenía muchas cosas de colección relacionadas al mundo geek —llámese videojuegos, DVD's, _blu rays,_ mercancía diversa de anime…—, además de su ﬁel PC de escritorio, qué ya no ocupaba tanto porque ahora tenía una _tablet_. Lo único de poco valor que había encontrado, era una sencilla almohada blanca, la cual tampoco quería romper. Así que sólo la tomó y le dio de golpes, como si se tratara de un saco de golpear, sosteniéndola sobre una pared y golpeando con su mano derecha. En algo alivió su irá, pero ésta pasó inmediatamente a un estado de tristeza.

—No puede ser —dijo Tomoko—. Una de mis series favoritas del último tiempo… ¡Por qué tenía que ser ésta! ¡Por qué a ti, Sosogu! —dijo en alusión al personaje principal de la serie recién cancelada.

Llevando sus rodillas al suelo, puso sus palmas a la cara y mi emitió molestos gimoteos exagerados, mirando hacia el techo. En eso, aparece su hermano menor de 14 años, Tomoki, quien pasó y miró a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. El hombre no era muy ávido a soportar a su hermana mayor, la cual más rara no podía ser. La diferencia entre los 2 era abismal: Tomoki era muy popular en la escuela, las relaciones sociales no le eran complicación para él y asistía regularmente a eventos sociales, muy a diferencia de su hermana. El comprendía perfectamente esa diferencia social entre ellos y estaba acostumbrado a esas rabietas de su hermana.

—Oye, rarita —dijo Tomoki, con una voz apática muy normal en él—, ¿por qué estás lloriqueando ahora? ¿Acaso cancelaron otro anime o algo así?

—¡Sí, hermanito! —dijo Tomoko—. ¡Cancelaron _Hoshiiro Girldrop_!

—Meh... Que lastima...

—¿Cómo que «qué lástima»? —dijo enfadada—. Era la mejor serie de todos los tiempos, no puede ser que haya cancelado. Una serie tan grandiosa como esa… habían tantas historias por contar.

—No sacas nada con enfadarte conmigo, si yo no tuve nada que ver.

—¡Pero no entiendes: esa serie no merecía morir tan pronto!

—Bueno, pero las cosas son así. Por alguna razón lo habrán cancelado y no va a volver solo porque tú está llorando. Ni que fueras a crear historias para esa serie. Eres solo una fan.

Tomoko paró de llorar y se mantuvo buen tiempo con una expresión de pérdida de la realidad. En tanto, Tomoki miró desconcertado, sobre todo al ver que su hermana ponía una sonrisa entre unas lágrimas que corrían a través de sus ojeras.

—Crear... historias… —dijo en forma siniestra.

—Ay, esa cara de nuevo —dijo Tomoki.

El hermano sabía que algo raro se le habrá ocurrido a su hermana, ya conocía la razón de su expresión facial. Al notar que Tomoko no estaba prestándole atención, decidió irse antes de verse involucrado en lo que sea que estuviese pensando. Le cerró la puerta lentamente y fue a su habitación. En tanto, Tomoko estaba articulando mentalmente su más extraño plan hasta el momento:

—¡Haré mi propia historia de _Hoshiiro Girldrop_!

Lo perfecto para Tomoko era escribir _doujinshis_ , mangas no oﬁciales creados por fanáticos, los cuales sentía que algunos lograban superar el material original, aunque eso no signiﬁcaba la obtención de ganancias. Lamentablemente, Tomoko no era muy hábil en el dibujo, a pesar de que lo había intentado unas cuantas veces, sin lograr los resultados que ella deseaba.

»¿Cómo crearé una historia, si mi dibujo es horrible?

Luego de pensar, tuvo otra idea muy interesante. No hace mucho, había leído una novela ligera de tipo _yaoi_ —es decir, que involucra una relación homosexual entre hombres. Le gustó tanto esa novela, qué encontró que la mejor forma era escribir su propia novela ligera. Pero luego de pensarlo, sus ánimos decayeron otra vez.

»Mi estilo de dibujo… ¡Maldición!

Las novelas ligeras en Japón tienen, por lo general, dibujos bastante elaborados estilo anime. Aunque en ciertos casos, ese factor no era un requisito obligatorio, incluso habían novelas cuyo estilo de dibujo no era tan destacable. No obstante, Tomoko quería algo espectacular, quería unos perfectos dibujos dentro de su historia: chicas _Loli_ detalladas y chicos _yaoi_ con un nivel belleza único, todo a color. Y como no era buena para dibujar, se fue resignando de a poco.

»Ay, ni siquiera conozco a alguien para que me hagas unos dibujos más bonitos. ¡Que horror!

Luego de tomar una almohada blanca con el dibujo de un rostros y ponérsela en su propia cara por la frustración, empezó a recordar. Cuando estaba mirando una página de internet, vio un término que se aplicaba muy seguido las historias muy reconocidas en el occidente, donde se trataban de ﬁcciones creadas por fans. Eran historias originales de sus series favoritas, hechas de manera escrita.

» _Fanfiction_ … ¡eso es!

El estilo era bastante similar a lo que quería alcanzar con las novelas ligeras, con la diferencia de que las primeras no requerían un dibujo por defecto. Así que decidió utilizar ese término para llamar a sus historias.

La felicidad volvió a brotar en Tomoko, quién saltó de alegría, soltando la almohada hacia una de sus consolas de videojuegos y casi arruinándola, lo que asustó momentáneamente a la chica de ojeras y cabello largo desordenado.

»Crearé historias _fanfiction_ … por lo menos hasta que aprenda a dibujar anime, así me dedicaré a una novela ligera o un manga… Pero no voy a llamarme por mi nombre, es muy común. Debo buscar un apodo para que me reconozca la gente, uno llamativo…

Esto costó más de lo que había esperado a Tomoko, ninguno de los nombres que pasaban por su cabeza —como _Bulma666_ , _Sakuramon_ , _Miss Miyazaki_ o _UltimateIdol_ — le convencía. Estuvo cerca de una hora pensando y nada. Se recostó otra vez en su cama.

»¡No se me ocurre nada! Ay, jamás lo haré. Ya me cansé de esto, quiero tener ese apodo que me distinga y me haga popular. Me gustaría ser como esas chicas populares, como Sosogu o las _idols_ bonitas que aparecen en la tele… Suertudas, son tan bonitas que se meterían con cualquier hombre para su beneficio… pero no yo no soy popular… _Watashi ga motenai_ …

La última frase —que dice algo así como «yo soy impopular»— le dio la claridad mental a la chica amante del anime.

»¡Eso es! —dijo gritando—. _Watashi_ … no, se escucha muy simple… _Wata_ … _Motenai_ … ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Seré conocida en el mundo de la internet bajo el nombre de…!

Tomoko se paró sobre su cama y levantó su dedo índice hacia el cielo, gesto muy típico en muchos personajes del manga y el anime.

»¡WATA-MOTE!

—¡No grites, Tomoko! —dijo una voz femenina desde fuera de la habitación, la cual pertenecía a la madre de la chica con ojeras.

—Perdón, Mamá… Por ﬁn, seré la más popular de todo el internet. Podría ser la más popular de mi escuela o quizá del país. Sería tan popular como las _idols_.

Tomoko fue directo a su PC y se preparó para escribir.

»Bien, ¡MANOS A LA OBRA!

—¿Qué te acabo de decir, Tomoko? —dijo de nuevo la madre, desde afuera.

—¡Perdón, Mamá!

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _Por fin solos, tú y yo_  
 _Fanfiction de Hoshiiro Girldrop  
Creado por WATA-MOTE_

 _No te iba a dejar, Daichi. Desde que te conocí no te iba a dejar. Fuistes todo lo que yo conocía, y no iba a dejar que las idols oscuras me arrebataran lo que eras tú._

 _Agradezco haberlas derrotado en nuestro duelo. Fue una batalla muy difícil. Sin embargo, pude lograr que todo el público presente me adorara más que ellas y poder ganar por ﬁn el torneo mundial de idols. Y poder volver a tus brazos._

 _Por ﬁn._

 _Ahora contigo en la habitación, llevaré mis manos hacia ti. Acuéstate en la cama, no sientas temor. Quédate ahí. Deja que te quite el calcetín, deja sacarte lentamente la polera, deja quitarte lentamente el pantalón que tienes con el cinturón apretado._

 _Deja llevar mis labios hacia la parte de tu cuerpo que produce ese placer inﬁnito. Aunque muchos lo nieguen, te veo como realmente eres y yo me desvisto para que tú me veas como realmente soy. Seamos libres, quitémonos esta capa de pudor y falsas apariencias, llamada ropa._

 _Esta noche los dos seremos uno solo. Recuéstate en la cama, deja montarte encima tuyo, como un jinete a su caballo y méteme tu..._

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***** ** _Hoshiiro Girldrop_** **es un manga paródico y anime ficticio, conocido por ser objeto de burla del anime** ** _Pop Team Epic_** **.**


	2. Cómo se sienten los aires de fama

**Reconozco que no soy lector de mangas. Únicamente he hecho 2 excepciones de leer, sin falta, una cierta saga en dicho formato. Una de ellas es, obviamente, las desventuras de Tomoko Kuroki (la otra es** ** _One Punch Man_** **). Si no lo han leído luego de terminar el anime, por favor, háganlo. La evolución de la chica con ansiedad social y su alrededor, en capítulos más avanzados, en muy interesante.**

 **Por cierto, aclaro que mi fic se ubica, principalmente, durante los episodios del anime, a los que yo llamo «la etapa oscura de Tomoko».**

 **Antes de comenzar, seguiré mi tradición de responder reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **AlenDarkStar : gracias por tu comentario. Es bueno tomar el inicio como un caso de sacar provecho de una adversidad. Ahora es momento de ir conociendo el desarrollo de Tomoko en el mundo del fanfic.**

 **Ahora, sin más que decir, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _En una escuela, en Japón—_

Que sueño, hace mucho que no me sentía así… Vaya, llegaste, mi espectador imaginario. Sí, yo te creé porque no me he relacionado con nadie en este lugar, no sé por qué, y no tengo a quién contar mis éxitos. Por si no estás enterado, estás hablando con Tomoko Kuroki. Tenlo en mente, porque mi nombre será escuchado muchas veces en la escuela, me he fijado la meta de volverme la chica más popular de acá y tengo el plan perfecto: Hace poco inicié una vida de escritora, dedicada a las ficciones de mis animes favoritos y otras cosas que me gusten. Quería hacer novelas ligeras, pero mi dibujo es pésimo y no sé a quién más preguntarle.

Lo bueno es que encontré la forma perfecta de llegar a la fama, la cual es el _fanfiction_. Le encuentro mucho parecido a las novelas ligeras, así que escribiré toda clase de fanfics hasta que pueda dibujar bien e ir de lleno a las novelas ligeras. Me puse el apodo de WATA-MOTE y hace unos días, escribí un fanfic de un anime que no merecía ser cancelado (¡te recordaré por siempre, Sosogu!). Lo subí a internet, estuve todo el fin de semana en la computadora, esperando a recibir cientos de comentarios de felicitación por mi talento. Pero nadie escribió, noté únicamente una subida en el contador de lecturas, pero nada más. Estuve hasta la madrugada por ver algún comentario, cuando me di cuenta de la hora. Solo dormí 3 horas y el cansancio me pesa incluso más que en otros días.

Estoy segura que alguien hablará de WATA-MOTE en mi clase, por eso es que estoy prestando atención a todo lo que dicen mis compañeros, porque cuando alguien lo diga, yo diré «yo soy de quien hablan».

—Oye, ¿supiste que explotaron varios edificios en Estados Unidos?

—Eso escuché. Dicen que fueron hackers…

Ese par de chicos hablan de noticias (que aburrido).

—Es una lástima que _Hoshiiro Girldrop_ haya terminado, ¿verdad?

(Esa chica… Lo mencionó a su amiga.)

—Sí, me había interesado mucho.

(Sé que alguna de las 2 hablará de mí… de WATA-MOTE.)

—Bueno, ahora los animes ya no son lo mismo. He escuchado de empresas occidentales, que están creando mejores series japonesas que nosotros.

—Creo que ponen mucho más dinero que nosotros. Los del gobierno están más tacaños que antes. Además, está esa política que censura los contenidos…

(Buen punto el que dice, pero no están hablando de mí. Aún no entiendo cómo no me he vuelto popular con esa clase de personas, tan superficiales que son.)

—¿Estudiaste para el examen de hoy?

—Sí. La materia es muy compleja…

Otros chicos, están hablando de… (espera… ¡¿UN EXAMEN?!)

—Bien, chicos. Espero hayan estudiado para el examen de metafísica.

El profesor está aquí y trae un montón de hojas en su brazo.

(¡No puede ser! ¡Estuve tanto tiempo metida en mi _fanfiction_ , que olvidé estudiar para el examen de hoy! ¡Ay, me van a castigar en casa!)

El profesor me acaba de dar 3 hojas, unidas con corchete. Es un examen de 40 preguntas, de alternativas múltiples en mayoría y… 2 de comprensión lectora. (¡¿Por qué!?).

—¿Tienen alguna duda, alumnos?

 _—_ Sí, profesor. ¿Quién es Aristóteles( ***** )?

(¿Cómo ese chico tiene el descaro de preguntar eso?… aunque también quisiera saberlo… ¿Por qué todos se ríen?)

—Ja ja ja ja. Que gracioso, tuvo que estudiarlo para resolverlo en este examen. Bien, coloquen sus respuestas.

(¿Cómo se me olvidó? Mi papá me dijo que no me regalaría la consola _Death Drive_ ( ****** ) si sacaba una mala nota… Mi mejor opción sería seducir al profesor, si resulta en el anime, ¿por qué no ahora?... Ay, enfréntalo, Tomoko… mientras no seas popular entre estos delincuentes, eso jamás va a suceder.)

El chico a mi lado está resolviendo muy rápido su examen. Podría levantarme tan solo un poco y mirar, sin que me vean…

—Señorita Kuroki…

—¡Ah, profesor! (¡Me descubrió!).

—¿Qué intenta hacer?

(¡Piensa rápido, tal vez no se ha dado cuenta!)

—Pues yo… estoy… ¡Estirando mis piernas! ¿Lo ve? —me levanto con energía y finjo que me molestan las piernas. (Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto, todos me están mirando con extrañeza. Se siento nerviosa ante tantas miradas…)

—Por favor, tome asiento y responda su examen, sin llamar la atención.

—¡Esta bien! —me siento con brusquedad y tomo mi examen.

(¡Que mal! Siento como mi frente transpira. Ya no me comprarán la consola cuando vean mi puntuación. Ahora mi cuerpo se siente decaído, ya no tengo esperanza… Un momento, creo que me sé la respuesta a esta pregunta… y la de ésta también… ¡También esa! ¡Todo estuvo en mi mente, me sé todas las respuestas! ¡Puedo poner todas las respuestas, puedo resolver este examen con facilidad! ¡Estoy más que segura que sacaré puntuación perfecta! ¡Este día no puede ser más increíble!)

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _En la casa de Tomoko, de noche—_

—¿Así que tuviste examen, Tomoko?

Estoy sentada en la mesa, cenando junto a mi madre, en frente mío, y mi moderadamente feo hermano Tomoki, a mi lado derecho.

—Sí, Mamá.

—¿Y cómo te fue? —me habla Tomoki.

—Respondí todas las preguntas.

—¿Todas? —dice mi mamá—. Me tomaste por sorpresa. Algo me dice que pronto tendrás esa consola que tanto pediste.

—¿En verdad, Mamá? ¡Gracias!

Luego de terminar la cena con energía, voy a mi habitación y saco de mi mochila el dichoso examen. Lo observo detenidamente, porque de las 40 preguntas, solo acerté 4.

(No me juzgues, espectador imaginario, solo le dije a mi mamá que respondí todas las preguntas del examen. Que ella piense otra cosa, ya no es mi problema. Me va a descubrir un día, claro, pero tan solo espero que Papá haya comprado el _Death Drive_ para entonces.)

Me dirijo a mi PC a ver mi fanfic publicado. Quiero arreglarlo un poco porque pasé por alto algunos fallos. Pero me doy cuenta de un cambio: alguien dejó un comentario:

« _Destroyer123456789diez_ _: Está interesante_ »

(Mi primer comentario… ¡Mi primer comentario! ¡Que feliz estoy! ¡Gracias, _Destroyer_! ¡Gracias!)

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _Por algo lo hago  
_ _Fanfiction de The Careful Massacre of the Bourgeoisie_ ( ******* ) _  
_ _Creado por WATA-MOTE_

 _Burguesía. Maldita burguesía.  
_ _Y pensar que fui parte de ella… y pensar que mi padre y madre fueron parte de ella y me inculcaron todo lo que representaba._

 _Burguesía. Maldita burguesía.  
_ _Pensar que fui parte de ella… Y pensar que mis hijos fueron parte de ella y les inculqué todo lo que representaba._

 _Burguesía. Traicionera burguesía.  
_ _En mi peor momento, todos me abandonaron, como un aparato que quedó obsoleto frente a las nuevas maravillas de la tecnología. Para ellos, deje de cumplir la función que esperaban de mí y me desecharon, los muy malditos._

 _Por algo lo hago: ellos me obligaron a ir contra lo que siempre amé.  
_ _Los pobres nos ven como el anciano de ese juego de mesa, Monopoly: ese tipo vestido con terno negro, bigote y sombrero de copa. Pues ¿qué creen?: los ricos también lo verán así. Verán a un tipo de Monopoly acabando con su cómoda burguesía._

 _Me he vestido con mi elegante terno negro de camisa blanca, confeccioné mi máscara, que quedó horrenda pero no es de importancia, tomé mi martillo de madera para jugar croquet, la cual le saqué punta toda la noche como si fuese un lápiz (usando únicamente mi fiel cuchillo de mantequilla) y tomé mi sombrero de copa. Estoy listo: es hora de comenzar mi cuidadosa masacre…_

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***Aristóteles, popular polímata griego, reconocido por crear tratados como la** ** _Metafísica_** **, la** ** _Retórica_** **y la** ** _Ética_** **.**

 ****** ** _Death Drive_** **es una consola de videojuegos imaginaria, presente en la saga** ** _No More Heroes_** **(específicamente, el** ** _Death Drive Mark II_** **).**

 ******* _ **The Careful Massacre of the Bourgeoisie**_ **es una película falsa de la serie** ** _Mr. Robot_** **. Está disponible en internet como un corto.**


	3. Cómo todo lo que digo repercute

**Y ahora, un nuevo capítulo de mi fic de Watamote. Hace poco, descubrí que también existe un manga _spin off_ de la serie, llamado _TomoMote_. Trata sobre las ocurrencias de Tomoko en la secundaria, antes de los eventos del anime. Es igualmente bueno como la serie en general.**

 **Para no perder más tiempo, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _En la casa de Tomoko—_

¡Increíble! ¡Mi último _fanfiction_ ha recibido 3 comentarios! ¡Y justo has llegado, mi espectador imaginario!

Estoy recibiendo lentamente atención de los usuarios de internet. (A este paso, seré tan popular que todos hablarán de mí. Los mismos usuarios tendrán fantasías pervertidas conmigo y harán sus propios pervertidos _fanfictions_ , en donde yo me relaciono con chicos lindos de los juegos de citas… ¡O mejor, de algún _eroge_ o un _hentai_! ¡No me molestaría ser la reina del erotismo en internet! Por ellos, pueden idealizarme todo lo que quieran, así como yo lo hice en la secundaria con mi mejor amiga… [¡Ay, Yuu!])

Veamos qué me escribieron mis futuros _fanboys_ :

« _Destroyer123456789diez_ _: Está igual de interesante que el anterior_ »

(Vaya, el mismo usuario que respondió la última vez. Quisiera agradecerle para que sepa que aprecio su comentario… Espera, hay una opción de respuesta… Qué vergüenza, ¿Qué pensará ese usuario si respondo? Creerá que me estoy insinuando a él… pero no sabe mi nombre real. Entonces no habría problema si digo algo como «gracias»… pero ¿y si es un chico lindo, que se interesó por mí? ¡Sería mi mejor oportunidad de tener mi primer novio! Trataré de mantenerlo interesado, mientras le respondo…)

«Gracias por comentar… no pienses que es una proposición, es solo un agradecimiento por seguirme. Espero verte seguido por aquí» y ¡ _Yosh_!( ***** ) Ya lo envié.

Ahora veré lo que me responde el siguiente usuario.

« _KiritoWaifu96_ _: Me gustó mucho. ¿No has pensado en dedicarte a las novelas ligeras?_ »

(Claro que sí, pero tengo un dibujo horrible. Quiero que mis dibujos entre la escritura sean perfectos. Pensé en pedirle unos dibujos al gordo de lentes de mi escuela, el que se enamoró de mí una vez, porque no creo que haga esos dibujos tan lindos con otras, Pero cuando me acerco a él, me ignora como si nada… ¡El muy malagradecido! ¡Tal vez me dejó por otra chica igual de gorda que él, esos deben ser sus gustos!... No es que me interese, digo, es poco agraciado, pero… ¡¿Qué estoy hablando?!)

A ver, te responderé: «Lo tengo en mente… quizá en un futuro» y ¡ _Yosh_! Ya mandé mi respuesta.

(Vaya, que divertido es responder a los usuarios, podría hacerlo todo el día… claro, cuando me escriban cientos de usuarios.)

Ahora, a ver el siguiente comentario:

« _Lotte*Marines*Lover_ _: Grandiosa historia de venganza. Oye, ¿serías capaz de hacerle esas cosas a la gente que más odias? Lo que sucede es que hace mucho tiempo, una persona apareció en mi vida y me la arruinó de la peor forma posible. Desde ese entonces, he querido ver su cara de nuevo y cobrar venganza. ¿Qué sería lo más correcto en mi caso?_ »

(Que comentario tan raro. ¿En verdad los usuarios respetados responden este tipo de cosas?... Se nota que es un tipo fracasado y desesperado. Tal vez, otro tipo más hermoso le quitó a su novia mujerzuela y necesita asesoría de alguien con experiencia. ¿Y qué mejor persona que yo? Eso sí, la verdad no quisiera responder el comentario, es muy extraño… Pero sería descortés de mi parte ignorar a un fan recién llegado… bien, si tuviese que dar un consejo, sería… ah ya sé.)

«Si esa persona te destruyó de cierta manera, lo mejor es devolverle la mano. La mejor forma de enfrentar a tus adversarios es combatiendo fuego contra fuego, para que entienda como te sentiste. Saludos»… Y ¡ _Yosh_!, lo envíe… (Ah, no tengo idea de qué le escribí a ese usuario.)

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _Al día siguiente—_

Una chica quinceañera flaca, con pelo corto negro —a excepción de un largo mechón en su nuca y otros 2 en los lados— y con lentes pequeños, encendió su PC exclusivamente para saber si recibió la respuesta que esperaba. El día anterior, había dejado un comentario en una página de _fanfiction_ , bajo el seudónimo de _Lotte*Marines*Lover_ —escogido por su equipo de béisbol favorito, los _Lotte Marines_ — a un escritor recién llegado, llamado WATA-MOTE. La reciente historia creada por el último la había inspirado, no en un buen sentido. Le recordó un momento oscuro en su pasado y pensó en la forma de vengarse de la persona que lo provocó.

—Pero no sé si me habré excedido —dijo la chica, para sí misma—. Pero no puedo evitarlo, Aun siento rencor por esa cerda…

No obstante, al momento de revisar su cuenta de usuario, vio una notificación de respuesta. Era el mencionado WATA-MOTE, que había respondido. La chica se alegró de ver que ese usuario tuvo la amabilidad y la seriedad de responderle. Sentía que le comprendía.

—Gracias, WATA-MOTE… era lo que quería escuchar. Si algún día me encuentro con ella, haré todo lo que dices… No te perdonaré lo que me hiciste: me quitaste a mi mejor amiga y me hiciste pasar el peor bochorno con la persona que más amo. Si nos volvemos a cruzar, yo, Kotomi Komiyama( ****** )…

La chica esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.

»…Me encargaré de destruirte socialmente…

Levanto su cabeza para mirar el monitor, con una expresión sicótica.

»¡Tomoko Kuroki!

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _Jaime vs Pralene_  
 _Fanfiction de Jaime y sus Tentáculos_ ( ******* )  
 _Creado por WATA-MOTE_

 _"_ _¿Por qué me odias, Pralene?"_

 _"_ _¡Eres un monstruo horrendo!"_

 _Dentro de la casa estaban peleando el extraterrestre Jaime y la pequeña Praline, una pelea que ya llevamos hace mucho tiempo, pero que se acrecentó debido a que la persona que querían en común, Erwin Walsh, estaba en un terrible dilema: enfrentaba a un extraterrestre come humanos con cara de piraña. La criatura tenía cerca de su boca al pobre chico y Jaime y se acercó para detenerlo. Sin embargo, Pralene obstaculizó su paso._

 _Jaime tenía que hacer lo posible para proteger a su amigo y mientras su hermana se estuviera metiendo, no podía hacer nada. Así que, contra el tiempo, aprovechó el momento para entender el motivo de tanto odio._

 _"_ _Me dices que soy un monstruo, pero el monstruo que está allá se comerá tu hermano. ¿Acaso vas a permitirlo?"_

 _"_ _¡Claro que no! ¡No voy a dejarlo, pero no dejaré que te lleves el crédito por salvarlo!"_

 _"_ _¿Porque ese odio contra mí? ¿Prefieres que el monstruo se coma a Erwin?"_

 _Pralene comenzó a duda y Jaime reiteró su malestar._

 _"_ _¿Por qué?"_

 _"_ _¿Sabes por qué te odio, Jaime? porque antes que llegarás a esta casa, yo era el foco de atención. Yo era la princesa, yo llamaba la atención de mis padres y de mi hermano. No había nadie más, pero luego llegaste tú: alguien del espacio. Eres un extraterrestre, ¿cómo voy a competir contra eso? Cuando empezaste a llamar la atención de mi hermano, me empecé a sentir abandonada. Dejé de ser la persona de la que se preocupaba tanto. Por eso te odio Jaime, te odio porque me vas a quitar a mi hermano si no hago algo."_

 _Jaime se sintió abrumado._

 _"_ _Pralene… lamento haberte hecho sufrir tanto. No era mi intención, pero no podemos dejar las cosas así. Erwin necesita nuestra ayuda más que nunca y si no hacemos algo, el monstruo se lo va a comer._

 _Pralene comenzó a razonar y mostró una sonrisa vehemente._

 _"_ _Tienes razón, Jaime. Dejemos esta estúpida pelea de lado y busquemos la forma de proteger a mi hermano… nuestro hermano."_

 _Sin embargo, cuando vieron hacia el monstruo, únicamente tenía en su boca los pies de Erwin._

 _"_ _¡Ayúdenme!"_

 _Tanto Pralene como Jaime pusieron una expresión de susto. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer…_

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***Se supone que es** ** _Yoshi_** **(término usado como exclamación, algo así como decir «excelente» o «que bien»), pero prefiero poner** ** _Yosh_** **para entender la onomatopeya, además de no hacerles recordar al dinosaurio de** ** _Mario Bros_** **.**

 ****Kotomi Komiyama es un personaje recurrente de** ** _Watamote_** **(aunque en la animación, solo aparece en el OVA). Como Tomoko, es otra amiga de Yuu Naruse y posee resentimientos hacia la primera.**

 ******* ** _Jaime Y Sus Tentáculos_** **es una caricatura europea, basada en una saga de cuentos, que trata sobre un niño humano que hace amistad con un extraterrestre, el cual aterriza en su hogar.**


	4. Cómo lo toma mi amiga

**Anteriormente, hice una mención a Yuu Naruse, la amiga de la geek antisocial querida por todos. Es difícil pensar que los fans de Watamote no la conozcan (digo, reconocieron a Komiyama de inmediato), pero en caso de ser así, espero la historia de hoy ayude, porque tendrá participación.  
** **Una curiosidad: en el capítulo anterior, Tomoko dijo haber recibido 3 comentarios en su fic. Pues, ¿qué creen? Yo también he recibido 3 comentarios. Así que emularé el ejemplo del usuario WATA-MOTE y los responderé ahora mismo:**

 **The Randon** **: El primer comentario en ingles que recibo… me siento alegre de que hayas notado mi historia y, la verdad, me sorprendí que la aparición de la chica de lentes llamase tanto la atención. Espero no decepcionar con mi fic. Gracias.**

 **Woo-Chii** **: Gracias por comentar y, una vez más, nunca esperé que Komo-se-llame San llamase la atención del público. ¿Cómo se vengará? Eso lo veremos próximamente.**

 **UnUsuarioDeInter** **: Gracias por comentar y por saber que te agradó la entrada de la archienemiga de Tomoko. Puede parecer innecesaria una venganza social, pero siempre se puede empeorar más las cosas.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _Restaurante franco-mexicano Jean Juan_ ( ***** ) _, sucursal de Japón—_

Ha pasado mucho desde que me reuní con mi gran amiga, Yuu Naruse. En la secundaria, era una chica pasiva e ingenua, de enormes trenzas y enormes lentes, no muy brillante y que no destacaba en nada de su físico. Pero cuando la vi desde que ingresé en la preparatoria, dio un vuelco y apenas la reconocí: ahora parece toda una mujerzuela, usa lentes de contacto para quitarse las enormes gafas de antes, viste ropa tan provocativa que sus pechos se aprecian muy desarrollados y usa un perfume muy suave. (¡Que envidia!)

(En verdad, cuando la veo, me suceden cosas al verla. Ya me gustaba fantasear con ella cuando se probaba ropa en la secundaria. Pero ahora, con su aspecto de mujerzuela, es mucho más atractiva. Si fuera hombre, habría tenido múltiples erecciones con solo verla… ¡Ay, espero tener la excusa perfecta para manosear sus pechos!… o su trasero.)

Pero si lo pienso bien, no ha cambiado mucho, aparte de su apariencia. Sigue siendo la misma boba que le va mal en los estudios. Fue por sus pésimos resultados en la prueba de acceso, que no pudimos quedar juntas en la preparatoria.

—¡Mokocchi!

Esa voz… Es Yuu. Viene corriendo hacia mí. (Sus pechos… cómo se mueven cuando corre. Se ve tan excitante… ¡Calma, Tomoko!) Ah, por cierto, lo de «Mokocchi» es un apodo que Yuu me puso en la secundaria. Desde entonces que me llama así.

»¡Mokocchi, tanto tiempo sin verte!

(Ay, Yuu me abraza con fuerza, me gusta sentir su aroma… y sus pechos apretándome… ¡Calma, Tomoko!... Oye, ¿por qué me ves así, espectador? ¡No pienses mal! Solo porque me interese por mi amiga… ¡solo un poco!, no quiere decir que sea bisexual o algo parecido. Es solo que… Oye, ¿por qué tengo que explicártelo?)

—Lo… lo mismo digo… Yuu.

—Bueno, ¿Y qué era lo que me querías contar, Mokocchi?

—Ah… Entremos al restaurante. Ahí te contaré todo.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

—¿Que escribes qué?

(Ay, esperaba a que Yuu lo supiese… ni modo, tendré que explicarle.)

— _Fanfiction_. Es un tipo de escrito basado en alguna serie existente, como animes y mangas. En occidente es muy común entre los fans, se parecen un poco a las novelas ligeras.

—Me sorprendes, Mokocchi. Sé que te gustan mucho las novelas ligeras, pero no creí que te dedicarías a escribir una alguna vez.

—Bueno… no es exactamente una novela ligera, solo digo que se parecen un poco.

—¿Y por qué no pensaste en hacer una novela ligera?

(Otra vez esa pregunta…)

—Eh… Bueno… es que no sé dibujar muy bien. Es requisito que una buena novela tenga ilustraciones entre las páginas, como las de un manga. Si intentara siquiera probar, siento que me tratarían como basura.

—¿En serio? ¿Pero cuanta gente te sigue en internet?

(Ay… Qué pregunta tan incómoda.)

—Eh je je… La verdad, no mucha… Estoy recién iniciando y he hecho unos cuantos textos… Además…

(Dije «además» y Yuu movió su mirada de golpe a la mía… que incómodo…)

»Además… no existe mucho público que me vea en el país… lo mejor que puedo hacer es publicar en sitios occidentales. Lo bueno es que encontré un sitio muy conocido en América.

—Mokocchi, no sé. Dices que son historias basadas en animes y mangas de otras personas. No podrías decir que es tu historia propia, y si quisieras hacerlo, el creador se enojaría contigo ¿O no?

—La verdad, no puedo lograr un beneficio monetario o esa clase de cosas, justamente por lo que dices, Yuu. Los _fanfictions_ son como los _doujinshis_ , solo que escritos en vez de formato manga, además que en los _fanfictions_ es obligación basarte en una serie ya existente.

(¿Por qué siento que me mira triste? Debe creer que estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo al escribir _fanfictions_ … No lo sé, pero es mi mejor opción en estos momentos.)

—Mokocchi… si no quieres dinero o algo así, ¿Entonces por qué razón escribes esas historias?

(¿Por qué? Porque en todo este año no he podido hacer un solo amigo en la escuela. Soy incapaz de hablar normalmente con alguna persona que no conozca, escribir mis historias me da una satisfacción que me hace olvidar mis problemas y mi oportunidad de ser popular. Me siento más segura a través de mi PC, porque nadie sabe quién soy y no ven la necesidad de hablar conmigo en persona… Eso te diría, si tuviese la valentía de decírtelo en la cara.)

—Bueno…¿Viste un anime llamado _Hoshiiro Girldrop_?

—¡Sí, Mokocchi! ¡Qué bueno que la viste también, creí que fui la única! Es una pena que haya terminado, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, fue porque ese anime había acabado que me impulsé a escribir. Prefiero empezar por el _fanfiction_ , hasta dibujar bien o hablar con alguien que sepa de dibujo. Así podré hacer novelas ligeras de calidad, espero tener suficiente experiencia como para ir en serio más adelante.

»Y aunque solo me quede en el _fanfiction_ , Solo porque use animes y mangas ya existentes para mis historias, no significa que no pueda ser reconocida y no logre el éxito. En occidente, se sabe de un _fanfiction_ de vampiros, que tuvo tanta fama, que sacó una saga propia de libros( ****** ).

—¿De verdad?

—De hecho, hace poco también publiqué un fic de vampiros en la enorme comunidad que te dije, tienen excelentes traductores, no me costó para nada comunicarme con ellos.

—¡Genial, Mokocchi! ¿Y que han dicho de tus novelas? ¿Les gustan?

—No han sido muchos comentarios, pero dicen que les gusta lo que escribo.

—Oye, me alegra que estés determinada en escribir novelas como te gustan a ti. Quisiera leer una cuando pueda.

(¡Por fin! Estaba esperando a que lo dijeras, estaba preparada para esto.)

—Claro, Yuu. En mi celular, tengo precisamente mi primera historia sobre _Hoshiiro Girldrop_. Tiene tintes algo eróticos.

—E… ¿Eróticos? —lo dice con interés.

(Sí. Sabía que te llamaría la atención, Yuu.)

—Toma y dime qué te parece.

Yuu recibe mi celular y lee detenidamente. A los 2 minutos, comienza a mostrar una sonrisa y a sonrojarse. Expone un mayor entusiasmo al leerlo.

(Lo sabía. Sé que soy una gran pervertida, pero en el fondo, eres igual a mí, Yuu.)

—Ay, ¡no sé qué decir, Mokocchi! —Lo dice con una mano en su mejilla.

—¿Y? ¿Te gustó?

(Vamos, sé que te gustó. Se te nota en la cara.)

—Tu historia es grandiosa. Y las descripciones tan detalladas en la intimidad… ¡Ay!... me recuerda un poco a cuando estoy con mi novio.

(¡Ay! Podía decir cualquier cosa, pero ¿por qué debía mencionar a su novio? Te gusta presumir de tu relación, todo porque aún sigo tan sola como en la secundaria. Pero al menos…)

—Gracias. En verdad… lo hice para que te gustara, Yuu… No, miento: Lo hice para mí y para aquellos que tengan mis gustos, como tú.

(Como a todos los usuarios de la página que te menciono, son tan parecidos a mí.)

—¡Ay, Mokocchi! ¡No entendí nada, pero se escuchó tan lindo de tu parte.

(La verdad, tampoco me entendí.)

Luego de terminar nuestros platos (ambas pedimos tacos de _escargot_ con guacamole), salimos del restaurante y nos despedimos.

—Oye, Mokocchi, no me dijiste como se llama la comunidad donde publicaste tu texto. Si es tan amplia, como dices, debe ser muy respetada, ¿cierto?

(Es cierto, me olvidé por completo decirle.)

—Cierto. Búscala en internet, esa comunidad se llama _PornChan_.

(Oye, ¿por qué Yuu me pone esa sonrisa incómoda?)

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _De la misma raza  
_ _Fanfiction crossover de Vampires of Melancholia y Night Fall(_ _ *******_ _)  
_ _Creado por WATA-MOTE_

 _El vehículo estaba preparado. Se trataba de una máquina del tiempo de color blanco, que requería de una enorme velocidad para cruzar la línea tiempo-espacio. Los usuarios de aquel artefacto estaban regocijados de por fin hacerlo encender. Una de estos usuarios se trataba de Belle, una joven científica que había diseñado la máquina para viajar a ciertas épocas con fines de investigación. Sin embargo, nunca pensó encontrar el amor durante sus viajes, ya que en el siglo XV, conoció a quién sería su alma gemela: un vampiro elegante conocido como Edgar. Esa relación creció de tal forma, que ambos se embarcaron en distintas aventuras. Por desgracia, habían caído en una época más o menos actual y sufrieron desperfectos en la caída, cayendo en un sitio bastante extraño. Se llamaba la tierra de Melancolía, un mundo igual de grotesco y oscuro que el sitio en donde vivía Edgar anteriormente, pero por ello, éste último se sentía como en casa._

 _Durante la carrera para encontrar la forma de reactivarlo, entraron a un castillo terrorífico, encontrando una gran sorpresa para Edgar: encontró uno de los suyos, un vampiro de edad incalculable, conocido como Edwin. Éste era un alma solitaria que nunca salía de su hogar, pero que encontró, de igual forma, el amor cuando apareció en sus cercanías una mortal llamada Griselda. Ellos también vivieron distintas aventuras y por azares del destino, Griselda adquirió un poder oscuro y se volvió inmortal, dando garantía de que por fin podía estar con el amor de toda su vida. Cómo Edwin y Griselda entendían la conexión especial de Edgar y Belle, no dudaron un solo segundo en ayudar a los suyos, gracias a un artefacto que tenía Edwin para resucitar muertos, tuvieron que hacer una tremenda odisea para activarlo, esperando a que un relámpago cállese sobre encima de una de las torres del castillo de Melancolía. Como nada de lo que hacían (como magia negra, invocaciones y otros) servía, Edwin tomó la antena de un televisor y la levantó sobre su cabeza, estando sobre una de las torres. Fue esa la solución para recibir un rayo y activar la máquina, claro que dejando calcinado a Edwin._

 _"_ _Estoy agradecido de su ayuda, Edwin" dijo Edgar._

 _"_ _No hay porqué, si somos de la misma raza" dijo Edwin._

 _Griselda tomó las manos de Bell con ternura, para felicitarla por tener esta pareja tan especial. Subieron al vehículo y lo encendieron, pero todavía faltaba algo porque, aunque andaba, todavía le faltaba fuerza para reaccionar. Fue ahí cuando Edwin se ganó detrás del vehículo y lo pateó como si estuviese pateando una puerta. Tuvo tal fuerza, que movió el vehículo a decenas de metros y con una velocidad moderada, lo que finalmente activó el motor y al girar la llave pudo tomar la velocidad que requería para andar. Estaban a punto de llegar a un precipicio, fijaron la fecha a donde debían ir. Llegaron a la punta del precipicio y…_

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***El restaurante** ** _Jean Juan_** **es un sitio de comida francés-mexicano, mencionado en la animación** ** _The_** ** _Loud House_** **.**

 ****Para no complicarle la vida a los interesados, es un guiño a** ** _50 Shades of Grey_** **, que inició originalmente como fanfic de la saga de libros** ** _Twilight_** **.**

 ******* ** _Vampires of Melancholia_** **es una serie de TV sobre vampiros, mencionada en** ** _The Loud House_** **, la cual es una parodia a** ** _Twilight_** **. En tanto,** ** _NightFall_** **es una saga de novelas mencionada en** ** _Little Witch Academia_** **, la cual es también una parodia a** ** _Twilight_** **.**

 **Por último, cualquier parecido con cierta página de memes, es cosa tuya.**


	5. Cómo lidio con un hater

**Como sabrán, un** ** _hater_** **es, por lo general, alguien que habla negativamente y con agresividad, usando tácticas como ironía, humor negro u otras que sirva para molestar. Es normal ver a personas que hablan mal por cualquier cosa, lo que indica que solo lo hacen para llamar la atención. Uno de los aspectos malos, es que se ven casos de usuarios que no distinguen entre un** ** _hater_** **y alguien que habla objetivamente, lo cual hace que estos no toleren que les digan que su trabajo no les gusta (aunque lo hagan para aconsejar o ayudar) y terminen por despreciarlos.  
** **Me imaginé a Tomoko lidiando con una situación así, porque creo que tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarnos a algo de ese tipo.**

 **Ahora, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _En la casa de Tomoko—_

Esperaba una mayor cantidad de gente viendo mis _fanfictions_ , luego que publicara en _PornChan_ , pero en el último he recibido 6 comentarios solamente. Bueno, tampoco es que me haya ilusionado con recibir el éxito de la noche a la mañana, todo se logra con trabajo duro, constancia… (y metiendo relaciones románticas sumamente eróticas, sin contar con la ultraviolencia de un buen drama. He notado que muchas historias exitosas incluyen estos elementos, si hago lo mismo, tendré el público occidental a mis manos. ¡Que genial que toda esta gente tenga mis gustos!)

Me preparo a revisar los comentarios para escribir las respuestas, veo a usuarios que ya se han vuelto recurrentes por acá, _Destroyer123456789Diez_ , _Lotte*Marines*Lover_ … (Oye, un momento. ¿Quién es éste?)

 _«_ _Lord-Meliodas_ _: Que fanfic tan malo. Ni siquiera se acerca a la personalidad de los personajes, y le falta más incesto. No es más que un montón de basura»_

(¿Quién se cree para criticar mi _fanfiction_? Este tipo no es más que un _hater_ , solo dice insultos para llamar la atención porque no vale la pena como personas. No debe ser más que un idiota despreciado por sus padres. Le responderé ahora.)

«Si no te gusta, no lo leas, _hater_ malnacido»

(¡Toma eso, _hater_! Con eso aprenderá…)

Mientras le respondía a un nuevo usuario, llamado _4SeasonsGaming_ , recibí un nuevo comentario en mi último fanfic, que decía:

 _«_ _Lord-King_ _: ¿Qué te pasa con nuestro colega? No eres más que un intolerante que no acepta las opiniones diferentes.»_

(No entiendo. ¿Por qué lo defienden? Él es el intolerante, me insultó primero y solo le devolví el insulto… espera, ¿otro comentario?)

 _«_ _Lord-Ban_ _: Jajajajajajaja… No esperé que PornChan, la página por excelencia de la libertad de expresión, trajera a basura como WATA-MOTE. Gente opresora y fascista que no tolera que le digan la verdad.»_

(Todos tenemos opiniones distintas, si no le gusta, no tiene que verlo. ¿Pero por qué me insultan a mí? ¿Por qué lo defienden?)

 _«_ _Lady-Diane_ _: WATA-MOTE es fascista como Hitler, y basura como sus fanfics.»_

(¿Por qué todos están con él? ¿O yo cometí el error? ¿Acaso en verdad mis _fanfictions_ son malos y yo soy la intolerante?)

 _«_ _Lady-Merlin_ _: Vete de PornChan. No queremos verte más.»_

(¡Maldición! ¿Qué hice? ¡Ya soy impopular en mi vida diaria y tenía que cometer un simple error para recibir el odio de la gente en internet!... estoy condenada a no tener amigos… ¿Por qué?)

« _Lord-Gowther_ _: ¿Ves? Todos están de acuerdo conmigo por lo que te dije del incesto. Eres un desprecio para los que se hacen llamar escritores de fanfics.»_

(Oye… ¿Quién es éste? ¿En qué momento habló conmigo de eso?... Espera, quien me dijo eso fue _Lord-Meliodas_ … Esos nombre… ¡los he escuchado en otro lado!… Son 6 quienes me insultaron y, si creo lo que creo, eso significa que el que se unirá a los insultos será…)

« _Lord-Escanor_ _: Es duro admitir que no tienes talento para escribir. Eres un tipo patético que no sabe escribir nada. Haznos un favor y retírate.»_

(¡Por supuesto! ¡Era demasiado obvio! Es hora de poner las cosas en su lugar… espero que funcione…)

«Si esa es la opinión general sobre mí, entonces no tengo más que retirarme…»

(Es hora de lanzar la bomba…)

«O eso diría, si no fuese porque todos los usuarios que me han insultado, corresponden a un único tipo.»

(¿Es idea mía, o el contador de visitas aumentó por nosotros? Bueno, eso no importa ahora.)

«Seas quien seas, no eres más que un _hater_ multicuentas, que no tiene las agallas para defenderse solo. Cuando te respondí, no supiste qué hacer y para hacerme sentir mal, te hiciste más cuentas para insultarme. Lo siento, pero tendrás que hacer algo mejor para retirarme de _PornChan_.»

(Ay… espero que sea verdad lo que creo, sino seré el hazmerreír de internet… ¡Mi maldita vida social ya es un desastre como para soportar más!)

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _Un par de días después—_

¡Viniste, espectador! Estoy feliz, porque confirmé que quien me troleaba sí era un usuario multicuentas. Los administradores me enviaron un mensaje privado y me confirmaron que todos esos usuarios que me insultaban provenían de una misma dirección IP. Aunque me dio un poco de pena, porque fue bloqueado por mi culpa (mejor dicho, todos los usuarios que creó fueron bloqueados). Después de pensarlo, no debí insultarle, sino ignorarlo. Bueno, siempre ha sido mi problema el darme cuenta de las cosas, cuando ya es tarde. El punto es que mi pelea llamó la atención de mucha gente de _PornChan_ , quienes expandieron la noticia demasiado rápido. Primero me troleaban a mí por ser culpable de bloquear a los 7 usuarios (lo cual me enojó). Pero no tardó mucho para que se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurrió realmente. Ahora soy algo así como una heroína, y mi contador de visitas aumentó como la espuma. En ese tiempo, llegaron 19 comentarios en mis fanfictions, pero todos tienen que ver con mi pelea, así que estoy pensando si responder o no.

(Pero uno de los mensajes que responderé sí o sí, es uno que recibí en privado.)

 _«_ _Lord-7Sins_ _: Lo lamento, WATA-MOTE. Tenías razón, te insultamos por algo sin importancia y pagamos de mala forma. Ahora nos verás con este usuario, ojalá quedemos en buenos términos.»_

(Te lo mereces, sarnoso _hater_ multicuentas… no, mejor le respondo de forma más amable… que raro que se mencione en plural, pero bueno…)

«También es mi culpa por haberte insultado. Creo que aunque hubiesen sido críticas constructivas, habría reaccionado igual. Así que me disculpo igualmente y espero que nos llevemos bien desde ahora. Gracias»

…Y ¡Yosh! Lo envié… Ah, mejor, responderé los demás comentarios otro día. Seguiré con mi _fanfiction._

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _Nadie como ella_  
 _Fanfiction de la Kill la Kill( ***** )_  
 _Creado por WATA-MOTE_

 _Una niña muy entusiasta de pelo corto se paró frente a su clase en el instituto._

 _"¡Hola me llamo Mako, pero todos pueden decirme Mako! Agradezco a mi clase por darme esta oportunidad especial de hablar sobre una persona que quiero mucho en este mundo, además de mi familia. Hoy, les presentaré a la amiga que tengo a mi lado, llamada Ruyko-Chan. Mi amiga es una chica con un cuerpo muy hermoso, una cara bonita, no es exagerado como las que aparecen en la TV que se meten a cirugía y esas cosas."_

 _"¿Qué estás diciendo, Mako?" dijo Ryuko. "Me avergüenzas."_

 _"No hay nadie como ella, es una chica muy atractiva, casi tanto como yo incluso, que tiene al borde a todos los chicos que la miran. Incluso mi padre, mi hermano y mi perro se siente sexualmente atraídos por ella... Aunque ahora que lo pienso, eso es algo pervertido. Qué bueno que mi madre los regañe como se merecen."_

 _"¡Mako!"_

 _"Además, tiene una rara necesidad de hablar con ese traje negro que siempre viste, la comprendo, porque ella es pobre y es la mejor prenda que tiene, pero al verla hablar, me hace descubrir que es una chica antisocial. Pero yo la aprecio porque la única persona que ha hablado conmigo en serio. Y además, tiene superpoderes. Todos la hemos visto pelear con la jerarquía de nuestra escuela y les gana a todos por paliza. Les gana con su espada con forma de tijera ¡Fiu fiu fiu! y ataca a todos ¡Fiu fiu fiu! Cuando adquiere sus poderes y se transforma en una súper-stripper, tiene la fuerza suficiente para vencerlos a todos, porque acepta tal cual como es su bello cuerpo y lo armonioso que se ve al vestirse y mostrar sus pechos a todos. Por eso quiero a Ryuko-Chan, porque es valiente, es temeraria y es mi amiga. ¡Y no hay nadie como ella!"_

 _"Muy bonito su discurso" dijo el profesor. "¿Pero qué tiene que ver con la guerra de Vietnam?"_

 _"¿Qué dijo?"_

 _"Ay Mako" dijo Ryuko, sonriente "no tienes remedio."_

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***** ** _Kill la Kill_** **es un anime creado por el estudio** ** _Trigger_** **, el mismo estudio responsable de** ** _Little Witch Academia_** **, que exagera muchos de los clichés del anime actual y el cual trata de una chica que hace uso de un provocativo traje con superpoderes.**

 **Como adicional, he hecho mención al anime de** ** _Netflix_** **,** ** _Los 7 Pecados Capitales_** **(** ** _Nanatzu No Taizai_** **). No creo necesario decir en dónde lo hice.**


	6. La carta de Kotomi (parte 1)

**A muchos les gustó el momento en que Komiyama apareció. Por eso es que quise desarrollar una historia paralela, para conocer a detalle el plan que hará sucumbir a la impopular chica querida por todos.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _Frente a la residencia Kuroki—_

Era una tarde de un día de semana cualquiera, cuando una chica de lentes se estaba acercando a la casa de los Kuroki. Se trataba de Kotomi Komiyama, quién reía maliciosamente al mirar la entrada de la casa. En sus manos, sostenía un objeto, el cual era una carta de color blanco, que tenía únicamente en el sobre una inscripción que recitaba «Tomoko», con tinta negra.

«¿Para qué esperar a vernos por alguna casualidad?» mentalizo Kotomi. «Sé la dirección de esa cerda, estuve ahí, ella me humilló ahí. Pensé en dejar todo como estaba y olvidarlo, pero desde que recibí el mensaje motivacional de WATA-MOTE, estuve planeando la forma perfecta de destruirte, Tomoko… y creo saber la manera perfecta».

Kotomi miró unos cuantos segundos a la casa, en busca de la ranura para el buzón de las cartas. Al encontrarla, la chica de lentes levantó la mano que sostenía el objeto para su macabro plan, con tal de guardarlo entre las demás cartas e irse antes que la descubriese alguien.

«Este plan no puede fallar, pensé en todos y cada uno de los puntos. Espero que esa cerda de Tomoko siga estando tan desesperada como la secundaria, caerá como un ratón en la trampa y esta carta será mi queso para atraerla»

Pero antes de siquiera acercarse y dejar la carta dentro del buzón, una voz masculina de adolescente le llamó la atención desde su espalda:

—Disculpa, ¿necesitas algo?

Kotomi, más que mirar inmediatamente hacia atrás, como fuese lo lógico, analizó el tono de voz de aquel joven. Ello le comenzó a sentir una agitación en su respiración y su corazón palpitaba con rapidez, su cara empezó a sonrojarse, todo porque pudo reconocer el tono de su voz. Kotomi miró lentamente, para ver si se trataba de la persona que imaginaba y al mirar sus ojos, comprobó su sospecha. Era un chico alto, de cabello negro, delgado como un deportista y con unas particulares ojeras en sus ojos. Era el hermano menor de su archienemiga, Tomoki Kuroki.

La chica de lentes comenzó a sonreír forzosamente, desde hace mucho tiempo que ella sentía algo por él, desde la secundaria que estaba enamorada de Tomoki, ese chico popular —tan contrario a la desagradable chica que era su hermana, con quien estuvo obligada a compartir su tiempo por tener a una amiga en común, Yuu Naruse. Tanto afecto tenía por él, que hizo lo posible para estar lo más cerca de él, incluso teniendo que lidiar con Tomoko para ello, siendo que ya en ese entonces, ambas se detestaban entre sí. El punto que produjo el verdadero odio de Kotomi hacia la chica de ojeras, se originó una vez en que tuvo la oportunidad perfecta de hablarle al chico de sus sueños, en la casa en la que iba a dejar esa carta, pero fue la chica que tanto detestaba la que le arruinó su momento con creces, dejándola en la total vergüenza y humillación, lo peor que fue frente a ese chico con quien tanto quería estar. Quedó tan avergonzada esa vez, que huyó y no se volvieron a ver desde ese entonces. Su odio se fue alimentando lentamente con el pasar de los años y si bien, mermó en el último tiempo, ese sentimiento renació cuando leyó un _fanfiction_ del _fanficker_ WATA-MOTE, que hablaba de venganza, y explotó finalmente cuando recibió su respuesta, la que incitaba a seguir sus instintos más oscuros. No obstante, el amor que sentía por Tomoki se mantenía a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, lo que se comprobó con sus incontrolables reacciones al volverlo a ver.

—Lo siento, parece que no me escuchaste —volvió a decir el chico de ojeras—. Pregunté si necesitabas algo.

—Tu… Tu… Tu…

La adrenalina de Kotomi estaba tan en alto, que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sentía su cuerpo prácticamente paralizado ante el chico Kuroki. De todas maneras, se sentía muy contenta al verle y esperaba que él se acordara de ella, aunque no lo hiciese con el momento vergonzoso que pasó con él.

—Oye, ¿te conozco?

—¿Tu… Tu me…? —dijo Kotomi, tratando de decir «¿me recuerdas?»

La chica de lentes estaba tan enfocada en Tomoki, que sentía que su corazón se iluminaba en un blanco fulgor y todo a su alrededor se desvanecía. Solo una blanca luz rodeaba a la pareja que se había reencontrado, luego de años sin verse.

Luego que Tomoki la mirase de forma detenida, luego de entrecerrar un poco sus ojos, concluyó:

—Un error mío. Claro que no nos hemos visto nunca. Lamento el malentendido.

Esa luz blanca que los rodeaba se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, volviendo a la realidad.

El chico de ojeras hizo una sonrisa sutil y pasó lentamente al costado para entrar a la casa. En tanto, Kotomi quedó petrificada y con la boca abierta, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Le afectaron profundamente las devastadoras palabras del chico de sus sueños, a lo menos, esperaba que recordara el vergonzoso momento con ella, pero deseaba que tuviese algún pequeño recuerdo sobre ella. Y el hecho de no recordar nada le afectó como un doloroso veneno que la mató por completo, figurativamente hablando.

Y luego de un par de minutos paralizada, Kotomi Komiyama apretó sus dientes con fuerza, estaba realmente enfadada, recordó el motivo por el que había estado ahí, estaba tan consumida por la ira que llegó y metió la carta rápidamente en el buzón, para después huir entre lágrimas, esperando a que su plan resultara.

Para su desgracia, la carta había salido de su posición y ella no se había dado cuenta, porque el objeto estuvo a medio entrar al buzón y, en un par de minutos, cayó al suelo. En un instante, unos pies llegaron a tocar la carta, la persona que la vio, una chica de 12 años, la miró con mucha curiosidad y lo tomó. Ésta leyó la inscripción:

—«Tomoko»… trajeron un mensaje para mi hermana. ¡Se la voy a entregar, es tan divertido hablar de ella! ¡Tomoko es una chica tan madura y creo que sí se la muestro, me dirá una historia divertida que tendrá con alguno de sus novios!

La chica lo guardó en su bolsillo con mucho cuidado y entró a la casa de sus parientes, los Kuroki. La chica a quien venía a ver era su prima mayor, a la que consideraba su hermana y su máxima figura de inspiración. Se mostraba muy alegre, pensando en la forma de sorprenderla al mostrarle aquella carta.

 **=つづく=**


	7. Cómo busco inspiración

**Y ahora, comparto con ustedes un nuevo capítulo de Watamote. Y aunque no tiene nada que ver, les deseo a todos una feliz Semana Santa.  
**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

 **EDIT- ¡Ups! Me olvidé por completo responder el review del capítulo anterior:**

 **UnUsuarioDeInter : Gracias por comentar. Así es, pobre de la perversa chica de lentes. Quién sabe que cosas ocurrirán gracias a sus deseos de venganza.**

 **Ahora sí, podemos empezar sin nada pendiente.**

* * *

 _En la escuela de Tomoko—_

Era otro día en esa sala de clases. Lo único que Tomoko deseaba, era que terminara de una vez y que se acabara el año escolar, para dejar de compartir con esas personas tan fuera de sus ideales y pensamientos, que no merecían que les tomara en cuenta. También quería dejar de usar ese traje escolar que le producía mayor decaimiento, la que contenía una particular falda alargada, algo que ninguna otra alumna en la escuela usaba.

La adolescente de pelo negro desordenado y ojeras, durante el recreo, se recostaba sobre su mesa y fingía hacerse la dormida para no relacionarse con nadie. Era uno de esos momentos en que sus pensamientos hacían conflicto en su interior: En un lado, deseaba ser popular porque quería volver su vida tan perfecta como la de los animes y mangas que solía leer; en el otro extremo, sentía que debía cambiar demasiado su propia identidad para ello. Había tratado de hacerlo por todos los medios que le venían a la mente, pero en cada intento, no hizo más que salir avergonzada. Lo peor era que su incapacidad de hablar con la gente se hacía más y más grave con cada derrota moral. Por ello, su única esperanza residía en el posible éxito que su carrera como _fanficker_ le debía traer. Sentía que, si se hacía lo suficientemente famosa con sus escritos, tendría la influencia y los medios necesarios para dedicarse a su objetivo principal: las novelas ligeras.

«He intentado de todo» mentalizó Tomoko, con abatimiento, «y aun así, no logro ser popular. Pero no importa, mis historias están lentamente atrayendo a los usuarios de occidente. Aún así, no se me ocurre nada, he enviado todos los _fanfictions_ que tenía listos y ahora estoy sin ideas… "bloqueo de escritor" parece que le llaman».

Tomoko sintió unos pasos cerca y se detuvieron detrás de ella, mientras fingía estar dormida sobre su escritorio.

—Oye, Hina —dijo la voz de una chica rubia, con un particular moño sobre su frente que asemejaba una piña—, ¿salimos esta tarde a la fuente de soda?

—Tengo una mejor idea, A-Chan —dijo otra voz, proveniente de una chica de pelo largo y coletas— ¿Por qué no vamos al restaurante _Jean Juan_? Escuché que ofrecen comida franco-mexicana.

—¿Franco-mexicana? Qué extraña combinación. Parece que se inspiraron en un anime de comedia absurda.

—Yo creo que salió de una caricatura de occidente.

Al principio, Tomoko solo oía a ese par de chicas, para burlarse de las conversaciones tan típicas y superficiales que la gente normal mantenía. No obstante, la mención de un anime de comedia y una caricatura occidental alumbró sus pensamientos. Ya sabía la serie a la que escribiría su siguiente _fanfiction_ , pero quedaba un detalle…

«¿Pero de qué se va a tratar?»

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

En la tarde, Tomoko hizo algo que le parecía casi imposible en sus circunstancias: almorzar a pleno patio, ante la vista de todos los alumnos que pasasen allí y la vieran tan sola. Estaba sentada en uno de los bancos, mientras leía una novela ligera.

«No puedo creer que haga esto por inspiración. Leí por ahí que probar algo distinto ayudaba a encontrar nuevas ideas, también las emociones fuertes, son una ayuda para hacer trabajar el cerebro… Pude probar una mejor idea. Ahora que lo pienso, es detestable que esta gente me mire. Sabrán que soy solitaria y se burlarán de mí en clases.»

En medio de su tiempo de almuerzo, unas 3 chicas estaban caminando cerca de ella. Una de ellas en particular, la más pequeña del trío, era una chica de cabello ondulado color miel, adornado con un broche triangular en su lado izquierdo. Solía sonreír abriendo su boca, lo cual revelaba un distintivo desajuste de su colmillo superior izquierdo, el cual se lo produjo a propósito para seguir una extravagante moda japonesa( ***** ).

—Oigan —dijo la chica con el desajuste dental.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Koharu? —dijo una de sus amigas.

Koharu Minami, la chica con el particular colmillo, miró fijamente a Tomoko. Vio lo extraña que era a la vista, lo cual encontró una oportunidad perfecta para burlarse y divertirse. Por lo general, Minami era una chismosa que le gustaba hablar mal de la gente, sea por la razón que fuese, y solía gastar bromas a aquellos que consideraba raros e introvertidos, como veía con su posible objetivo.

—¿Ven a la chica que está sentada? Hace mucho que no me divertía con un rarito, vamos a reírnos un poco de las tonterías que dice, ¿Quieren?

—Qué cruel eres, Minami —dijo su otra amiga, mostrando una sonrisa de burla.

La colmilluda, con las manos en sus bolsillos, camino con toda confianza hacia la chica con ojeras y pelo desordenado, quien se concentraba en su almuerzo con nerviosismo, esperando que nadie la notase. Al ver a Minami, Tomoko se mostró un poco asustada.

—Oye, tú —dijo la colmilluda.

—¡Eh! —dijo la solitaria, mirando a todos lados para saber si se refería a ella—. Eh… Eh… ¿me hablas a mí?

—Sí, a ti —dijo, mostrando una sonrisa fingida—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

«¿Que "qué estoy haciendo"?» dijo Tomoko en su mente, mientras se levantaba de un respingo. «Almorzando. Creí que era obvio… ¿o acaso notó que estoy afuera por inspiración? ¿Sabrá de mí y no me he dado cuenta? ¿Desde cuándo que me observa?... ¿O solo pregunta algo obvio para iniciar una conversación? Ay, que molesto. Se ve que es una chica popular, que por casualidad, se da cuenta que existo y ahora quiere hablar conmigo. Iniciaré diciendo que es algo de poca importancia… pero debo impresionarla. Lo diré de una forma genial… una forma _edgy_ , como una protagonista de manga de acción.»

—Nada que a ti te importe —dijo la chica ojerosa, con el ceño fruncido.

La sonrisa en la cara de Minami se esfumó luego de escuchar la sorpresiva respuesta de la chica.

—O-oye… —dijo, impactada—. ¿Por qué… me hablas así?

«Eh, ¿lo arruiné de nuevo? ¡Ay, no! ¡Debo arreglarlo pronto, debo explicar el malentendido mientras me mantengo _edgy_!»

—Solo digo que no gastes tu tiempo en cosas que no llevan a nada, ¿lo entiendes?

Minami sintió un escalofrío. Aunque se burlaba de los introvertidos, era cosa muy distinta con aquellos que mostraban carácter. Ante la más mínima muestra de ímpetu, la colmilluda se frenaba y trataba de amistarse con la persona, a modo de evitar un posible enemigo. Pero que alguien que parecía callado y apocado revelara una actitud agresiva, la tomó por sorpresa. Se quedó sin palabras, dio 2 pasos atrás y volvió con sus amigas, igualmente impactadas por la actitud que mostraba Tomoko y por la cara de espanto de su pequeña amiga colmilluda. Sin decir nada, se devolvieron por dónde vinieron. En tanto, la chica solitaria, notando el resultado, se sentó con sentimiento de derrota en el banco y miró su almuerzo con decepción.

«Ay no, otra oportunidad perdida. ¡Maldición! He descubierto que una chica introvertida como yo le costará hablar con la gente normal, porque no tenemos pensamientos iguales. Es una odisea hablar con ellos, uno que debo superar… Espera…»

Fue ahí que una idea nació en ella, la idea para su siguiente trabajo.

«¡Genial, lo logré! ¡Ya sé qué escribir! Terminaré mi almuerzo para volver a clases, espero pase rápido el tiempo para volver a casa y escribir mi nuevo _fanfiction_.»

Mientras Tomoko se sentaba en el banco, satisfecha de su cometido, no se percató que alguien la observaba desde el edificio de la escuela. En el tercer piso, una chica de segundo año la veía con cierta intriga. Se trataba de la estudiante más destacada de su promoción, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Megumi Imae. Era una chica de cabello negro alargado, con una vocación altruista, tanto que fue de las pocas que notó la presencia de Tomoko. Se había propuesto la misión de acercarse a ella y mantener una relación estable. Pero por diversos motivos, relacionados a sus responsabilidades en la escuela y a la incertidumbre de saber si la chica solitaria la aceptaría, no podía cumplir su cometido. Solo pudo tener contacto con ella unas contadas y breves ocasiones.

—Siempre almuerzas sola, ¿verdad? —dijo Imae en voz baja, imaginando que se dirigía directamente a Tomoko.

Imae sintió que era la ocasión perfecta para mantener una larga charla, así que se levantó para ir hasta las escaleras y llegar con ella antes de que terminase su almuerzo. No obstante, detrás de ella escuchó una voz:

—¡Imae-San!

La chica de preparatoria se sintió asustada por el repentino grito de su nombre. Miró a la persona a la que llamaba. Era una muy familiar voz profunda de mujer. Se alegró por ver una cara que no veía hace tiempo.

—Vaya, maestra Ogino.

La maestra Ogino era una profesora, principalmente, de educación física. Era una mujer de cabello corto, que vestía muy habitualmente con buzo deportivo, como en aquella ocasión. Tenía una personalidad muy extrovertida, aunque eso le generaba problemas con sus alumnos, al ser tan directa y poco considerada al platicar con ellos.

—Que agradable el ver a la mejor alumna que tuve en primer año.

—Gracias, maestra—dijo Imae con una sonrisa—, pero no es para tanto.

—Te veo muy pensativa, ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Ah es que... Solo veía a esa chica.

La maestra miró hacia donde iba la vista de la alumna destacada, descubriendo a Tomoko en completa soledad.

—Ah, es mi alumna en la clase de educación física. Es Kuroki-San, de primer año. ¿Tienes alguna relación con ella? ¿Eres su s _enpai_ ( ****** )?

—Kuroki…

Imae se mostraba distraída al ver a Tomoko desde lo lejos. La maestra Ogino la miró atentamente.

»…No. Apenas hemos hablado unos pocos minutos en todo el año.

—Je. ¡Es de esperarse! Los profesores coincidimos respecto a ella: Kuroki-San es una chica tan solitaria, que no ha hecho ningún amigo en todo el año. Gente como ella no merece que le presten atención.

La alumna no se sintió a gusto con el comentario de la profesora.

—Maestra, no puedo creer lo que está diciendo.

Ogino miró con cierta sorpresa el acato de Imae.

»Siento que la está menospreciando. No puedo decir que la conozco, porque no es así, pero siento que ella desea compañía. Necesita alguien que esté con ella y la comprenda. Busca algún amigo, pero por alguna razón que desconozco, no lo ha logrado.

La profesora, impactada, se quedó sin palabras.

»Ahora está sufriendo en esa soledad. No he encontrado el momento ideal para acercarme a ella, quisiera ser yo su _senpai_ , o mejor, su amiga, alguien quien la acompañase todo el tiempo posible.

Imae y Ogino miraron una vez más hacia donde estaba Tomoko, pero la última ya no se encontraba en el banco. Imae se molestó un poco por ello.

—¿Sabes, Imae-San?... Te pido disculpas por mostrar desprecio a un alumno, hablé sin pensar.

Imae se calmó y sonrió lentamente. Al igual que muchos alumnos, ella también tuvo inconvenientes con la falta de tacto de la profesora, por lo que verla disculparse por ello le daba algo de satisfacción.

»Y creo que tienes razón. Esa chica necesita ayuda. Haré todo lo que tenga a mano para que ella se relacione con sus compañeros de clase.

—Gracias profesora, pero debería dejar que Kuroki lo haga por sí misma.

—Para nada, Imae-San. Pediré al consejo de profesores que el otro año me dejen en la misma clase que Kuroki-San. De hecho, hasta podría dejarla como líder de su grupo, en la excursión escolar del año siguiente.

—Maestra, ¿no cree que está exagerando un poco con lo de ayudar a Kuroki?

La maestra le guiñó un ojo a Imae, la última no entendió el significado de aquello.

—Me diste una nueva perspectiva. No solo ayudaré a Kuroki-San, sino también a otros chicos solitarios que estén bajo mi tutela. Ningún chico o chica se sentirá en soledad, mientras yo sea su maestra.

Imae sonrió incómodamente. Ogino no solo se mantendría como profesora de poca consideración, sino que ahora se volvería una profesora que se metería, más de la cuenta, en la vida de sus alumnos. Al menos, la alumna destacada no creía que lo que decía la maestra fuese a trascender tanto como lo proponía.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _Como un juego  
_ _Fanfiction de Dr. Slump_ ( ******* )  
 _Creado por WATA-MOTE_

 _"_ _¡Iiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Cabezazo!"_

 _De nuevo, la pequeña Aralé mandó a lanzar al espacio a otro Robot Caramelo, enviado por el malvado doctor Mashirito para conquistar la Aldea Pingüino. Eran 20 Robots en total, pero la niña de lentes, una robot humanoide de la que nadie sabía de su naturaleza, derrotó fácilmente a 5, quedando demostrado que no eran suficientes para vencerla._

 _"_ _¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no le ganan?" dijo el doctor Mashirito, con preocupación._

 _"_ _¡Vamos, Aralé!" dijo el doctor Senbei, científico rival de Mashirito y creador de Aralé._

 _Mientras tanto, iba otro de los Robots Caramelo por la espalda de la niña robot, para darle un ataque con su brazo mecánico y mandarla a volar. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápido, porque Aralé dio vuelta con rapidez y le sonrió antes de darle una patada doble para lanzarlo a unos cuantos metros de altura. La primera tomó impulso para correr y se ganó por debajo, con una velocidad extraordinaria, para saltar._

 _"_ _¡Iiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Cabezazo!"_

 _Con su ataque, lo mandó a kilómetros de la Aldea Pingüino._

 _"_ _¡Qué divertido!"_

 _Aralé lo tomaba todo como un juego, por lo que se divertía atacando a esos peligrosos humanoides mecánicos. Por lo cual no medía su fuerza, porque creía que no les hacía daño._

 _Cuando volvió al suelo, otro Robot Caramelo la esperó para así atacarla, sin embargo, recibió un inesperado shock eléctrico. El ataque provino de parte de las antenas de un niño volador, que era amigo de Aralé._

 _"_ _¡Gatchan!" exclamó la niña robot, sonriente._

 _Gatchan, como era llamado el niño con alas, sonreía cerrando sus pequeños ojos._

 _"_ _Rayos, si sigue así, me puede destruir" dijo el doctor Mashirito. "¡Ah! Pero tengo un as bajo la manga. ¡Robots Caramelo! ¡Practiquen el plan!"_

 _Los Robots Caramelo restantes rodearon a Aralé y a Gatchan._

 _"_ _¡Es hora de utilizar la técnica de aquel legendario maestro de artes marciales!"_

 _"_ _¡Aralé, Gatchan! ¡Cuidado!" dijo el doctor Senbei._

 _El dúo de pequeños estaba viendo como los robots los rodeaban, juntaban sus manos mecánicas y las llevaban a uno de sus costados, haciendo una pose de artes marciales. Pero, en medio de estas manos, se empezó a formar una particular y temible bola de energía color azulado._

 _"_ _Kame…" dijeron los robots, con una voz de citófono. "…Hame…"_

 _"_ _¡Qué divertido!" dijo Aralé con emoción. "¡Les brillan las manos!"_

 _Los Robots Caramelo llevaron sus palmas hacia la niña robot para lanzar esa energía que estaban juntando._

 _"_ _¡HA!" gritaron los Robots._

 _Las ráfagas de energía estaban a punto de llegar, cuando de repente..._

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***Esa particular moda japonesa es llamada** ** _Yaeba_** **, en donde los participantes se realizan ese mencionado desajuste dental.**

 ****Por lo que entiendo, un** ** _senpai_** **(en japonés, «compañero de antes») viene a ser alguien de cierta experiencia, que actúa como el tutor de un recién llegado (llamado** ** _kouhai_** **, «compañero de después»), en donde su relación es muy personal y se produce de manera obligatoria. (Pueden corregirme si estoy equivocado.)**

 ******* ** _Dr. Slump_** **es un conocido manga y anime creado por Akira Toriyama, el mismo autor de la _archirrequeterrecontrarreconocida_ saga ****_Dragon Ball_** **. Como curiosidad, ambas sagas han hecho _crossovers_ en el pasado.**


	8. Cómo alguien me odia

**Hay veces en que he visto usuarios que comentan en ciertas partes (ya sean posts, videos y textos, entre otros), los cuales tienen una particular forma de sobreponer sus gustos a quienes dirigen su mensaje, con un tono tal que pareciese que sus preferencias y opiniones están por encima de otros. Suelen comentar en repetidas ocasiones una misma publicación y lo hacen muy seguido, hasta llegar al hartazgo.  
** **Así que, a modo de homenaje, decidí crear un nuevo capítulo de la niña antisocial con aspiraciones de** ** _fanficker_** **. Aquí generalizo con todos, incluso conmigo… ya verán por qué. Por si acaso, hago una mención a una banda, la cual es invento mío.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _En la casa de Tomoko—_

¡Guau! Desde que comencé a publicar en _PornChan_ , mi audiencia ha subido como la espuma. Y más cuando me impuse ante ese _hater_ , la gente que habla mal de la obra de los demás, simplemente no tienen vida y merecen ser insultados (aunque se agradece que éste se haya disculpado). Al menos, mi inspiración me llevó a crear muchos _fanfictions_ y ahora, tengo tiempo libre para responder a los usuarios que me leen.

(¡Genial! Mientras más gente me vea, más popular seré en el internet. Y éste es solo el primer paso, porque he comenzado a publicar en otras 6 páginas. No tendrán la audiencia de _PornChan_ , pero iré adquiriendo notoriedad en más lugares y seré la _fanficker_ más famosa de todos. Y pronto, la escritora de novela ligera más famosa de todos… Y más tarde, ¡la escritora japonesa más famosa de todo el mundo!… No me mires así por ser tan ambiciosa, espectador, permíteme soñar.)

Ahora responderé el siguiente comentario…

 _«_ _GENOSUKE-IBUSHI-HEX_ _: en verdad tienes talento, es un agrado tenerte en nuestra comunidad. Por cierto, ¿te gusta el bajista Genosuke Ibushi, de la banda Hexagram? A mí me gusta mucho, creo que es el mejor miembro dentro de la mejor banda de metal del mundo y por eso tomé su nombre para mi seudónimo.»_

(Este usuario suele comentar en muchos _fanfictions_ de la página. Ahora que recuerdo, es uno de los _fanfickers_ más populares de _PornChan_. ¡Genial! Debe ser como esos típicos gordos que se sientan todo el día en el PC, vigilando las visitas de sus publicaciones porque no tienen vida social. Pero el que se mantenga atento a mí, me dará más posibilidad de ser popular… Pero ¿quién será la persona a la que refiere? Me parece haber escuchado de una banda que se llama así, pero deben ser malos, porque no conozco nada más de ellos. Bueno, a responder.)

«Gracias por saber que te gustan mis historias y que ayudo en la comunidad. Pero la verdad, no conozco a ese tipo que mencionas. Espero verte muy seguido por acá.»

(¡Yosh! Ahora veré que le respondo a _Lotte*Marines*Lover_ … Oye, llegó un nuevo comentario… del _fanficker_ … ¿Por qué respondió tan rápido? ¿Acaso es verdad que no tiene vida?)

 _«_ _GENOSUKE-IBUSHI-HEX_ _: Oye, WATA-MOTE, ¿Cómo es eso de que no conoces al bajista de Hexagram? Es una banda mundialmente conocida, me extraña que haya gente que no los conozca.»_

(De nuevo mencionó a esa banda.)

«Gracias nuevamente, pero es en serio, no conozco a esa banda que dices. Posiblemente no sean tan famosos, porque al menos, conocería alguna de sus canciones.»

(Espero que no vuelva a hablar de esa banda que no me interesa. Ahora, a responder a _Destroyer_ … Ay, otra vez respondió. No sé por qué, pero esto se está volviendo raro.)

 _«GENOSUKE-IBUSHI-HEX_ _: Que decepción, WATA-MOTE. Todos en esta comunidad conocen a Hexagram, incluso puedo decir que es un requisito fundamental conocer a la mundialmente famosa banda de metal. Te exijo a que escuches algunas de sus canciones y conozcas a los miembros de Hexagram, sobre todo al bajista, que es japonés. Así te mantendrás entre los usuarios más destacados de PornChan.»_

(¿Fundamental? En mis experiencias, sé que debo comportarme igual que el resto de la sociedad, fingir que me interesa lo mismo que a los demás. Pero lo he intentado varias veces y no he conseguido nada. Y aun con todo eso, lo que está hablando este gordo sin vida no le encuentro sentido.)

«¿En serio debo conocerlos para estar acá? Me parece algo injusto. Se supone que esta página acepta a todo tipo de personas, sin importar quien sea y sin poner condiciones. Por lo menos, eso dice en el inicio.»

(Espera, ¡lo envié!… ¿Qué hice? ¡Se enojará conmigo y me ignorará!… Pensándolo bien, no lo conozco y él no me conoce. No creo que por pelearme con otro usuario me afecte, y si fuera así, mi vida social estará igual de desastrosa que todos los días. Al menos, seguiré publicando, he enviado mis textos a otras páginas, con irregular éxito claro está… Y otra vez respondió él… Un minuto, no es el _fanficker_ …)

« _Lord-7-Sins_ _: Lo confesamos: te detestamos alguna vez, WATA-MOTE, y más cuando nos humillaste. Pero a quien más detestamos es a ese engreído, que cree estar por encima de todos. Queríamos que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar, por eso te decimos que te ganaste nuestro respeto.»_

(El hater multicuentas… ¡me está felicitando!)

 _«_ _GENOSUKE-IBUSHI-HEX_ _: Veo que hay basura que se mete en asuntos que no deberían. Te propongo algo, ¿por qué no ponemos el chat para hablar solo los 2? ¿Qué te parece?»_

(El chat… ¡Pero el único chat de _PornChan_ es público! Claro que nadie más entra… pero no le cuesta nada enviarme mensajes privados. Lo único que haríamos es… ¡Claro, eso quiere! Quiere llamar la atención de forma barata, el muy llorón. ¿Qué hago? ¿Conviene seguirle el juego? Ay, no me queda otra alternativa…)

«De acuerdo.»

(Esperaba a toda costa evitar el chat… Espero sea la forma de quedar en buenos términos con el usuario, pero lo único que más quiero es poder mantenerme segura al hablar y no ponerme nerviosa como suelo hacer con la gente cara a cara.)

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 _Chat de PornChan—_

(De acuerdo. Hora de la tortura… No demoró nada en escribirme…)

 _—_ _¿Qué clase de música te gusta?_

(¿Qué música?... Vaya, en verdad no lo había pensado. No me atrae ninguno en especial, no conozco mucho porque no me interesan para nada. A veces, suelo escuchar un _soundtrack_ de videojuegos que me gustan… pero si digo eso, ¿cómo me tildarán? Siento que este gordo intenta encontrar la más mínima extrañeza en mí, para así desprestigiarme a su gusto, no sé por qué, pero creo que es así… Ahora que recuerdo, también me gusta escuchar los raps paródicos de los doblajistas famosos, pero me tomarían como un bicho raro… tal vez si digo…)

—Me gusta el rap.

(No es mentira, si lo veo de cierto ángulo.)

 _—_ _¿El rap? Ese estilo es pobre y denigrante, inspiró a esos géneros de tan mala calidad como el reggaeton o el trap. El mejor estilo del mundo es el metal, como el que toca_ Hexagram _._

(En verdad que es un _fanboy_ de esa banda patética. ¿Y por qué dice que el rap es mal estilo?... tiene razón con el reggaetón y el trap, no hay duda… pero no es que me importe, después de todo.)

—Si tú lo crees así, allá tú.

 _—_ _¿No te molesta darte cuenta que el metal es mejor estilo que el rap?_

—¿Por qué debería? Todos tenemos nuestras propias opiniones. A diferencia tuya, no soy intolerante con otros estilos musicales.

 _—_ _¿Me llamas intolerante?_

—Sí. Creo que eres como los «true», esos fans metaleros que no soportan otros estilos, ni siquiera otros géneros del metal que consideran denigrantes para la música, como dicen ellos. Supongo que eres tan «true», que en verano te asas porque no te quitas ni tu chaleco de cuero negro ni tu pintura blanca, todo para decir que eres fan a morir de _Hexagon_ …

 _—_ _¡_ Hexagram _! ¡Se escribe_ Hexagram _!_

—¡De acuerdo!... ¡ _Hexagram_ …!

(Me corrigió el gordo, como buen «true» que es…)

 _—_ _Para estar fuera del género del metal, tienes mucho conocimiento al respecto._

(Para algo sirve el PC, idiota. Aprovecho de ver noticias y curiosidades sobre el metal, mientras te hablo, gordo _fanboy_. Suelo buscar información todas las noches, para mejorar mis habilidades sociales, aunque no me ha servido para nada. Al menos, encuentro cosas interesantes de saber.)

—Sí, suelo informarme.

 _—_ _Dime, WATA-MOTE, ¿Trabajas?_

(¿Qué?)

—No trabajo. Estudio.

 _—_ _Entonces, estoy ante un infante que aún no sabe lo que es ganar dinero con su propio esfuerzo. Lo lamento, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con alguien menor que yo._

(¿Quién se cree este tipo? ¿Estaba desesperado por iniciar un chat y ahora dice que no quiere perder tiempo conmigo? ¡Qué hipócrita de su parte, cada vez veo que vale menos la pena como persona!)

—Lo mismo me pregunto. Si no tienes interés en mí, ¿por qué querías iniciar este chat en primer lugar? Y para que lo sepas, sí he trabajado.

(Eso sí, fue un solo día... en una pastelería industrial… pero el dinero de ese día llegó a mis manos, así que técnicamente gané mi propio sueldo.)

Me acaba de llegar un mensaje privado… (es el hater multicuentas). Pero hay un cambio en su nombre de usuario:

 _«Lord-8-Sins_ _: Por favor, necesitamos que difundas esto.»_

(Es un enlace a una _post_ de _PornChan_ … Oh, ¿En serio lo habrá hecho?… Interesante. Ahora que estoy en el chat, aprovecharé de mostrarlo.)

—Oye, tengo una pregunta que hacerte. Me acaba de llegar este enlace de un usuario. Dice que fue bloqueado de la página por romper las reglas de conducta.

(¡Yosh! Pegué el enlace bajo el texto… Debe estar leyendo atentamente, se ha demorado en responderme.)

 _—_ _¡¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?!_

—¿Lo leíste? Dice que el usuario _Lord-7-Sins_ fue bloqueado… por una denuncia de tu parte. Y dice que no hay razones válidas que justifiquen su bloqueo, solo lo hiciste para perjudicarlo.

(Veo que ahora me llegan mensajes privados de algunos usuarios, algunos hablan en malos términos del _fanboy_ éste y otros me están felicitando.)

 _—_ _¡Y bueno! ¡Tú también lo denunciaste cuando era multicuentas y fueron todos bloqueados por tu culpa! ¡Tienes mucho descaro para decirme eso!_

(¿Descaro? Descaro es que me compare con él. No hay duda, él me odia.)

—Nunca lo denuncié para empezar, los administradores se dieron cuenta cuando llamamos la atención y ellos me informaron a mí. Yo no tuve la mala intención de borrarlo de _PornChan_ , además, quedamos en buenos términos. No te compares conmigo, porque tú sí eres un tipo descarado y malintencionado, que no piensa en los demás y pasaría sobre ellos para ser superior… Claro, si es que logras algo realmente importante en este lugar.

Traté de ver si me respondía, pero a los 10 minutos, el tipo se retiró del chat sin nada más que decir. (Qué alivio, por fin puedo cerrar esta estupidez. He notado que me ha llegado muchos más mensajes de usuarios, felicitándome, defendiendo al idiota ese… ¡Hasta han creado un nuevo foro sobre nuestra pelea, con mucho tráfico de gente!... incluso más mensajes en mis _fanfictions_. Me he vuelto más famosa que antes…)

(Ah, estoy agotada, ya no quiero saber de internet por un buen tiempo.)

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _Un combate inolvidable  
_ _Fanfiction de la UFC_ ( ***** )  
 _Creado por WATA-MOTE_

 _"_ _¡Por primera vez en la historia, un octágono recibe un combate intergénero, algo jamás visto y que tenemos el honor de presentar al mundo!"_

 _El anunciador, en medio de la zona de combate, le gritaba al micrófono colgante con su fuerte voz, para promocionar el evento único en la vida._

 _"_ _¡Hombre y mujer, disputarán su honor esta noche!"_

 _El primero era un barbón flaco, con tatuajes y musculatura remarcada. Caminaba con una soberbia que enfurecía al público._

 _"_ _¡Desde Irlanda! ¡Conor McGregor!"_

 _El irlandés levantó su brazo derecho, mientras una mujer ingresaba._

 _"_ _¡Y su oponente! ¡Ronda Rousey!"_

 _El hombre miró con sonrisa burlesca a su oponente._

 _"¡_ _A pelear!"_

 _El combate fue intenso. En la conferencia, se intercambiaron palabras de odio. "Haremos historia, yo ganaré poniendo mi puño sobre la cara de la nena" dijo Conor, confiado. "Apostaré mis millones en que haremos historia, y más cuando quedes rendido en el piso" dijo Ronda._

 _Al terminar el primer round, Conor se estaba quedando con la ventaja, no sin dificultad, notada por moretones en su cara, notorios incluso con su abultada barba._

 _El segundo round parecía quedar en empate, intercambio de golpes y patadas, seguido por una sorpresiva llave al pie derecho, cortesía de Ronda._

 _El tercer round, sus golpes mermaron por el cansancio, agotaron toda su energía en los rounds previos, aunque no dejaban de sentir esa pasión por la lucha._ _"_ _¿Qué se siente perder" dijo Conor, con la dificultad de moverse para someter a su rival._ _"_ _Esa pregunta la responderás tú, al final de la pelea" dijo Ronda._

 _Terminado el último round, ambos continuaron parados, lo que todo debía definirse por puntuación. El juez tenía la mano de ambos y sólo debía levantar la de uno._

 _"_ _¡Por votación dividida!" gritó el anunciador "¡El máximo ganador de este combate inolvidable es…!"_

 _Todos estaban expectantes, y todos gritaron cuando su mano apuntaba hacia…_

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***** ** _UFC_** **(de iniciales** ** _Ultimate Fighting Championship_** **) es una famosa franquicia que promueve combates de MMA (del inglés, Artes Marciales Mixtas).**


	9. Cómo una estrella me guía

**Nuevamente traigo un capítulo sobre Tomoko. Releí el manga desde los primeros capítulos y vi otra vez el anime. Me sorprende el cómo evolucionó de forma tan sutil, desde esos incómodos momentos, hasta lo que ha logrado. A algunos les molesta el cambio por decir que ha perdido el rumbo, pero creo que es el camino más lógico para la franquicia.  
** **Antes de empezar, responderé al siguiente usuario:**

 **AlenDarkStar** **: Gracias por comentar. Es cierto que Tomoko no ha tomado las mejores decisiones, podría decirse que está aprendiendo con caídas. Sumando la propia personalidad de la chica antisocial, es muy posible que ocurran cosas que parecen absurdas. Pero eso lo sabremos más adelante.**

 **Ahora sí, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

¡Rayos! Creía que mi camino como escritora de _fanfiction_ sería más despejado y fácil. Pero estos últimos meses, las peleas que tuve —primero con el _hater_ multicuentas y después con el fan de esa banda que nadie conoce— han llamado la atención de muchos usuarios y ahora mi contador de visitas ha subido sin siquiera darme cuenta… pero no por las razones que esperaba. Todos hablando de WATA-MOTE, el usuario con temple de acero, el que genera polémica en _PornChan_ … Pero nadie habla de WATA-MOTE, quien escribe _fanfiction_ , quien tiene una escritura genial… Si sigo así, me pondrán al nivel de esos usuarios fracasados que llaman la atención solo por hablar mal de los demás.

Decidí dejar por un tiempo el negocio y volver a mi vida... Al menos, lo que puedo llamar vida (ser WATA-MOTE es mucho mejor que ser Tomoko Kuroki, pero eso de una doble vida me ha generado más estrés del que imaginé. Aún no le cuento de esto a mi familia y eso me estresa). He subido todos los textos a la página y ahora que me siento en libertad, iré con Yuu a la pastelería de su tío. (Detesto que sea más linda que yo cuando viste de mesera… pero a la vez, ¡me gusta cuando resaltan sus pechos y su trasero, se ve tan erótica…!)

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _Panadería del tío de Yuu—_

En estos momentos, uso mi ropa de ocasión especial, con mi habitual boina, pantalón ajustado y camisa gris. Veo de lado a lado a Yuu, atendiendo a los clientes. La mayoría es gente a la moda y que cuida su apariencia en exceso. (Como me gustaría encender la alarma para incendios del local, para ver a todos estos fracasados correr y reírme de sus caras horrorizadas… ahí viene Yuu.)

—¿Y cómo te ha ido con tus historias, Mokocchi?

—Todo se volvió un tanto complicado. ¿Recuerdas cuando vimos _Death Note_ ( ***** ) juntas?

Yuu sonríe (quisiera saber si es tan fanática del anime como en la secundaria.)

—¡Sí, lo recuerdo! ¡Fue bonito cuando la veíamos junto a Komi-Chan( ****** )! ¡Quisiera hablar con ella de nuevo!

(Komi… ¿Quién?)

—Ah… Bueno, me pasa algo parecido ahora: Me sentía como alguien encima de lo establecido, que tenía todo bajo control. Pero aparecieron unos cuantos raros que están al asecho, esperando a que yo cometa algún error y así puedan derrotarme.

Yuu se ve preocupada.

—¡Oh no, que mal! Y si lo logran, ¿Qué pasará contigo?

—Pues… no sé… supongo que insultarme, hablar mal de mí en otros lados… No es tan grave como lo digo, en realidad.

Yuu volvió a mostrar su sonrisa (Ay, es tan linda… sobre todo cuando la miro de arriba a abajo.)

—Ay, Mokocchi. Me preocupé por ti un momento. Siento haber exagerado.

(Esa era mi intención, Yuu.)

—No te preocupes.

—¿Sabes? Quería seguir tus historias en la página que me dijiste esa vez. Pero entré… y encontré cosas muy…

De pronto, su mirada parece ida. (Oh, ¿qué hice? _PornChan_ es una página de imágenes, que publican cosas muy turbias y su humor es muy cruel. No es un sitio para Yuu, ella es muy inocente y esas cosas le afectan mucho.)

—Cuánto lo lamento. No debí hablarte de esa página, para empezar.

Me devolvió su mirada.

—No, Mokocchi. Yo debo disculparme por no seguirte. De verdad tengo interés en tus historias… Por cierto… ¿Son tan... ya sabes… eróticas, como la que me mostraste esa vez?

Yuu recuperó su sonrisa… (Y se sonrojó, la muy traviesilla.)

—La mayoría de mis _fanfictions_ son así. Pero te diré algo: también las publico en otras páginas. Te diré cuáles son esos sitios y así te evitarás ver esas cosas que te disgustan.

—Gracias. Eres la mejor. Ahora que estoy contigo, te quiero comentar que hace unos días…

De pronto, se escucha un llamado. En una mesa cercana levanta su mano un chico de más o menos mi edad, de cabello verde y abultado, vestido con traje escolar. (Es medianamente atractivo… claro que, en mi posición, no puedo exigir mucho tampoco.) Viene acompañado de otros 3 chicos. Están llamando a Yuu, ella les mira de reojo.

—¿Me disculpas, Mokocchi? Debo atender a los clientes.

(¿Sería bueno hacerle una pequeña broma picante?)

—Suerte, Yuu. No te dejes intimidar por esos 4 galanes.

Se sonrojó y sonrió con ternura.

—¡Ay, Mokocchi! ¿Qué cosas dices?

Se va a la mesa. Noto cómo los atiende, con un entusiasmo que la resalta sobre los demás en este sitio. Definitivamente ella es la reina (y eso me frustra…).

(Oye espectador, ¿no crees que Yuu se está tomando mucho tiempo con esos chicos? Todos le hablan con mucho interés. No creo que alguien se demore 10 minutos en hacer un simple pedido… ¡Ahora todos ríen! ¡Yuu no es más que una mujerzuela que se entrega fácilmente a otros, incluso teniendo novio! ¡No tomes en serio lo que dije, fue una broma!)

Ahora va a la cocina. Vuelve con un trozo de _pie_ de limón y un par de _cupcakes_ color verde (ese es mi pedido). Ella viene hacia mí.

—Toma, espero de todo corazón que te guste.

—Gracias, Yuu.

Nuevamente oigo el llamado de esos chicos y Yuu también. Ella va de inmediato con ellos y sigue charlando un largo rato, mientras me como con rabia los pasteles. Me los termino y me siento apartada, porque ella no ha parado de hablar con los chicos. (¿Quién se cree? Ni siquiera la he visto volcar su mirada en mí.)

Al notar que aún no me presta atención, me levanto de la mesa lentamente, me voy de la pastelería sin despedirme. Miro, a través de la ventana, como mi gran amiga sigue feliz sociabilizando. Camino con mis párpados caídos.

(¿Qué caso tiene seguir acá? Yuu se siente muy cómoda hablando con esos chicos. No soy más que un estorbo… ¿Por qué no puedo ser como ella? ¿Por qué no puedo ser como las protagonistas de anime, que son admiradas por los chicos y tienen muchas amigas?)

—¡Mokocchi!

(¿Eh?... Es Yuu… salió de la pastelería.)

»¿A dónde vas?

—Es que… recordé que debo hacer algo en casa y… como te vi ocupada, no quise interrumpirte.

—¡Lo mío no importa! Eres primordial para mí, Mokocchi. Me preocupa que te vayas sin saber dónde estás. La verdad, siento que no habría nada ni nadie más que te pudiese reemplazar, ni siquiera mi trabajo.

—¿En verdad? ¿Harías a un lado tu trabajo por mí?

Yuu me sonríe.

—Hace unos días, en la noche, vi a través de mi ventana. Había menos iluminación de la que suelo ver en la calle, miré al cielo estrellado. Me asombré ver como las estrellas abundaban aún más. Ahí vi algo maravilloso: Era una estrella fugaz.

—¿Una estrella fugaz?

—Sí, Mokocchi. Al verla, junté mis manos y pedí un deseo.

—¿Deseo? ¿Y qué pediste?

—Que ambas nos volviéramos a reunir, como en los viejos tiempos. Reunirnos de nuevo con Komi-Chan y tener un montón de amigos, aunque prefiero tener más amigas.

(De nuevo mencionó a esa Komo-Se-Llame que no conozco).

—Cómo me gustaría algo así…

—Sí. Deseé además que esas amigas sean leales, no necesariamente de nuestros gustos, así sería divertido compartir nuevas aficiones. Pero sobre todo, que sientan mucho interés en tener la amistad de una persona en particular…

—¿Una persona?... ¿Te refieres a ti, Yuu?

Yuu agita su cabeza de un lado a otro en negación, mientras emite unos sonidos.

—No, Mokocchi. Me refiero a ti…

(¿A mí?)

—¿Yo? ¿Pero por qué yo? No creo ser tan especial…

—Lo eres. Quiero que tengas muchas amigas, que te conozcan tanto como yo y que sientan el mismo interés de estar contigo como yo.

(Lo que me dice… me está conmoviendo…)

—Lo que dices… ¿Es cierto?

—Completamente. En mi escuela, cambié mi apariencia para ser parte del ambiente. No me reconocí luego de verme en el espejo, llegué incluso a molestarme conmigo, por tener miedo a ser rechazada por los demás.

(No puedo creer lo que está diciendo…)

»Pero tú te mantienes tal cual como te conocí, Mokocchi. Eres fiel a tus gustos y tu forma de ser, y no te preocupas por ser diferente.

(Ay, Yuu, si supieras… Si sigo tal cual, es porque he fracasado en todos mis intentos de encajar en la sociedad... por ahora.)

»Por eso te quiero, porque cuando estoy contigo, me siento liberada. Contigo, vuelvo a ser yo misma, esa «yo» que temo mostrarles a otros. Esa es la razón por la que deseé muchas amigas para ti, porque cuando ellas te conozcan mejor, dejarán de fingir y serán ellas mismas.

(Me parece fantasioso lo que dice. ¿Yo, el centro de atención? ¿Yo, alguien que da una especie de consuelo a otros? Pero lo que dice es un bonito gesto hacia mí. Me siento terrible por tratarla mal en mi mente, solo porque ella ha logrado la lindura y popularidad que aún no logro obtener. De hecho, ahora estoy recuperando mis ganas de escribir más historias.)

—Gracias, Yuu… en serio. No creí lo importante que soy para ti.

Me muestra su tierna sonrisa otra vez.

—Ven conmigo a comer otro pastel. Solo quiero una cosa y esa es entrar a la misma universidad que tú. No seré muy brillante, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo.

(Ahí la tendrás fácil. No me interesa entrar en una universidad tan destacada, sino la que tenga más cerca de casa. Ni que fuera a entrar a la universidad Aoyama( ******* ) o algo así.)

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _Leyenda del sur_  
 _Fanfiction de Machete_ ( ******** )  
 _Creado por WATA-MOTE_

 _Los inmigrantes corrían peligro. Trataban de entrar a la frontera cuando, inesperadamente un grupo de sicarios del gobierno nortino, no registrados oficialmente, los persiguieron por el desierto. Estaban a minutos de toparse con los inmigrantes, sólo tenían sus pies para hubiese en cuanto los casos tenían vehículos cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido una caravana de vehículos apareció de la nada, por los costados, disparando a eso sicarios. En el vehículo que lideraba la caravana, un jeep, se levantó una mujer con un parche en el ojo, sosteniendo un fusil de artillería tan potente, que produjo una cantidad colosal de agujeros en el árido suelo y, de paso, acabando con muchos de los atacantes. Mientras otros convoy de sicarios de inmigrantes se aproximaba, a lo lejos, un solitario hombre (de pelo largo, chaqueta de cuero negro y bigote muy varonil) venía en una moto chopper y, sobre esta, cargaba una ametralladora_ gatling _, la cual disparó con su potencia para separar a los sicarios de los inmigrantes._

 _"_ _¡Maldita sea, es el!" dijo un sicario._

 _"_ _¿Quién?" preguntó otro._

 _"_ _Machete"_

 _Luego del enorme desastre, Machete sacó de su motocicleta un par de machetes que tenía en todos lados, su medio para defender a los desprotegidos. Los norteños detuvieron el convoy y bajaron los restantes para ir todos en contra de la leyenda del sur. Fue en ese momento, cuando llegó la caravana defensora de los migrantes. Todos, los sicarios con sus vehículos y Machete con los defensores, tomaron impulso para enfrascarse en una batalla. Cuando machete tuvo a uno de los vehículos de los sicarios en frente…_

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***** ** _Death Note_** **es una franquicia de anime, que trata de un chico de mente prodigiosa que recibe una agenda especial, la cual puede matar a las personas con solo escribir su nombre.**

 ****Recuerden que «Komi-Chan» es el apodo de Kotomi Komiyama (ya saben, la protagonista de mi fic paralelo** ** _La Carta de Kotomi_** **… Y claro, también es personaje recurrente del manga de Tomoko XD).**

 *****La universidad Aoyama es una institución japonesa muy respetada y de marcados valores católicos. En el manga, es mencionado en ciertas ocasiones.**

 ******** ** _Machete_** **es una película dirigida por Robert Rodriguez y protagonizada por Danny Trejo, que curiosamente, inició como un tráiler falso dentro de la película** ** _Planet Terror_** **, también del mismo director.**


	10. Cómo participo en un concurso

**Y ahora, un nuevo capítulo de Watamote. Así que responderé el siguiente comentario antes de iniciar:**

 **Kishimotootaku** **: Gracias por saber que te ha gustado. La intención es avanzar hasta el final con este fic, espero hacerlo de forma regular.**

 **Bien, ahora espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Ok, espectador imaginario. Ha llegado la hora de los _Pornys_ … Ah lo siento, olvidé que no estabas cuando todo pasó. Los _Pornys_ son las premiaciones de la comunidad de _PornChan_ , los cuales los usuarios votan y entregan reconocimientos a los mejores del año, en categorías como «el mejor meme», «el viral más destacado» y el que me importa a mí: «el mejor _fanfiction_ del año».

(Lo que más detesto es participar en estas competencias, porque no me gusta ser el foco de atención de tanta gente… Ahora te debes estar preguntando: ¿Entonces, que haces participando en ese concurso? Bueno, para explicarlo, debo remontarme un par de semanas atrás:)

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _Un par de semanas atrás—_

¡Por fin! Era lo que esperaba: _Destroyer_ volvió a hacer hincapié en mi estilo de escritura y no en tonterías… ¡Y le gustó! ¡También a _Lotte*Marines*Lover_! ¡Y a _4SeasonsGaming_! ¡Por fin! Gente que me sigue por mis textos y no por los _doramas_ ( ***** ) que armé con esos idiotas… (Ah… y hablando de idiotas…)

 _GENOSUKE-IBUSHI-HEX_ : WATA-MOTE, tengo una oferta que no puedes rechazar. Responde este comentario si sabes lo que te conviene.

(Es hora de empezar el chat público otra vez… Cómo detesto esto.)

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 _Chat escrito de PornChan—_

 **WM-** Aquí estoy.  
 **GIX-** Te esperé mucho tiempo.

(El tipo se está demorando en responder…)

 **WM-** ¿Y qué es lo que me quieres contar?

(El contador de visitas de _PornChan_ aumentó de golpe, vaya que he adquirido fama. Pero… ¿Acaso eso es lo que esperaba este tipo? ¿Tan desesperado está por atención?)

 **GIX-** Cuánta impaciencia tienes.

(Primero dice que me demoré mucho y ahora, que yo soy la impaciente. ¿Qué le pasa? Mejor no le respondo, él es el interesado.)

 **GIX-** En fin. ¿Sabes? Pronto vendrán los premios anuales de la página, los _Pornys_. Hay categorías muy llamativas, entre estás, está el premio al «mejor fanfic del año». Creo que esa te llama mucho la atención.

(Para nada… ¿pero cómo se lo diría amablemente?...)

 **WM-** Para nada.

(¡Ay, mis dedos reaccionaron solos!... Tampoco es que me importe.)

 **GIX-** ¿Acaso no deseas participar en la mayor premiación de _PornChan_?

(Claro que no. Hubiese aceptado en un principio, pero desde que me peleé con esos perdedores, ahora solo soy objeto de farándula para idiotas con peor vida que yo y que se divierten conmigo, solo para olvidar sus patéticas desgracias… aunque ahora seré amable…)

 **WM-** Prefiero mantenerme al margen.  
 **GIX-** En serio eres impredecible. Esperaba que te unieras con solo mencionarlo, pero tendré que darte una advertencia.

(¿Advertencia?)

 **GIX-** Como usuario, no has participado activamente en la comunidad. Eso te puede perjudicar porque la comunidad acá te tomará como señor de la soberbia.

(¿Soberbia? Mira quien lo dice. ¿Acaso este perdedor tiene influencia en _PornChan_ o algo?)

 **WM-** No lo creo. Suelo subir mis textos a la página, con mucha regularidad, más de la que creía obtener a estas alturas.  
 **GIX-** Me refiero a interactuar con otros usuarios. Es decir, comentar en foros, en otros _fanfictions_ …

(¿Qué está diciendo?)

 **WM-** Suelo responder los comentarios que me dejan en los textos. ¿Acaso no es suficiente?  
 **GIX-** Eso no se considera como interacción. Es perdonable a los anónimos, pero a los usuarios con más reconocimiento, se les pide participación en foros y en comentarios de publicaciones. Con solo publicar tus historias no basta. Vas a cumplir 90 días sin hacer un solo comentario en materias no relacionadas contigo,

(¿Acaso eso es una regla? Este tipo no quiere más que perjudicarme. No veo razón para participar en foros de internet, no solo por mi timidez, también porque la mayoría de los foros, en especial aquellos que están dedicados a alguna franquicia, se parece más a un pequeño grupo de alguna red social, y yo soy reacia en meterme en redes sociales. Así que prefiero estar al margen o comentar cuando lo encuentro realmente necesario. Igualmente con las publicaciones de las imágenes: me divierto mucho, pero no veo necesidad de comentar a cada momento. Escribir todo el tiempo «jajajaja» o «lol» o «true story» me aburriría, así que prefiero disfrutar sin escribir nada innecesario… Sin embargo… tiene razón con lo de comentar otras historia. Hay algunas que son muy buenas, pero no he dicho nada porque no sé qué decir.)

 **GIX-** Oye, la razón por la que te escribo es que tenía pensado proponerte una apuesta.  
 **WM-** ¿Apuesta?  
 **GIX-** Estoy escribiendo un fanfic tremendo. He ganado el premio durante 3 años seguidos, pero he notado que has tenido mucho apoyo. De hecho, algunos dicen que si entrases a concursar, ganarías.  
 **WM-** Supongo que eso es halagador y me sorprende, viniendo de tu parte.  
 **GIX-** El punto es que no estoy de acuerdo. Me ha traído conflicto con unos cuantos por aquí, entonces, para ver quién tiene la razón, quiero que compitamos sanamente.  
 **WM-** Entonces quieres que sea parte de tus caprichos, que participe contigo porque sabes que vas a ganar…

(Sin embargo, no sería nada malo probar.)

 **WM-** … No me interesa entrar porque lo dices tú, sino para saber qué tan interesante es el concurso. Está bien, participaré.  
 **GIX-** Bien dicho. Más interesante será con la condición que estaba a punto de decirte.

(Ah, claro. Es una apuesta.)

 **GIX-** La condición es que aquel que tenga menos votos, que quede en un lugar más bajo que el otro, dejará de publicar fanfics en _PornChan_.

(Eh… ¿qué?)

 **GIX-** Los que creen que puedes ganar dicen que yo no aceptaría esa condición, y no pueden estar más equivocados. La pregunta es: ¿Tú lo estás, WATA-MOTE? No quisiera que te retractases, ahora que lo sabes.

(¡Maldito, lo hizo a propósito!… No, yo fui la idiota. Debí preguntarle lo que tramaba antes de aceptar. ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo me verán si lo rechazo ahora? Todos me vieron aceptar... Bueno, si me voy de aquí, al menos seguiré publicando en las otras páginas.)

 **WM-** De acuerdo.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _Actualmente, en la casa de Tomoko—_

Tomo un enorme suspiro. He subido mi _fanfiction_ hace una semana y hoy es la elección. Pronto publicarán los resultados en la página. Estoy tan nerviosa, que no puedo parar de agitar mis pies de arriba abajo, mientras estoy sentada y me encorvo para espera la publicación.

(Ya han pasado 5 minutos… 6… 7… 8 minutos y todavía no publican… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo es que son tan impuntuales? Deberían irse de la página de lo ineficientes que son. ¿O será que no publicarán el día de hoy? ¿Qué se creen por cambiar la fecha? Nadie tiene tanto tiempo para dedicárselo a ustedes, engreídos que solo quieren llamar la atención. ¡Ni siquiera me interesa venir a esta página y menos por su forma tan inepta de administrarla! Incluso yo, que no sé nada de manejar páginas web, haría mejor trabajo. Por mí, apagaré mi PC y los mandaré a… Ah, qué bien, ya publicaron, cómo me agradan estos tipos.)

Estoy viendo lo único que me importa, el puesto en el que quedé. Veo los 3 primeros lugares y estoy con sentimientos encontrados. Mi _fanfiction_ se encuentra… en el segundo lugar.

(Segundo lugar… En otras circunstancias, me habría alegrado de haber llegado tan alto en tan poco tiempo. Pero no logré el primer lugar… Creo que tendré que despedirme de todos y dejar de escribir en _PornChan_. Tendré que tragar mi orgullo y felicitar a ese molesto tipo, que seguramente quedó en el primer… Un momento.)

Estoy viendo más detenidamente el resultado, en el primer lugar no se encuentra ese molesto tipo, sino un usuario veterano, llamado _Kujira-Otobai_. Tengo entendido que pronto se retirará de la página… tal vez, eso le dio ventaja para ganar el premio este año.

(Eso significa que si él está en primer lugar y yo en el segundo, más abajo está…)

Como supuse: en el tercer lugar está ese tipo. Por tanto, significa que acaba de perder la apuesta.

(¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Eres un perdedor! ¡Yo gané! ¡Te irás para siempre, te irás para siempre!)

Traté de comunicarme personalmente con _GENOSUKE-IBUSHI-HEX_ , pero no respondió ninguno de mis mensajes. (Es un verdadero mal perdedor, aunque si hubiese perdido yo, habría hecho lo mismo.)

Tiempo después, Envió un mensaje público en la página, que decía lo siguiente:

 _«Ya saben lo que me ha ocurrido: perdí una apuesta. Para quienes aún no lo sepan, realicé una apuesta con el usuario conocido como_ WATA-MOTE _. Consistía en que aquel que recibía menos votos en las premiaciones de los_ Pornys _, debía dejar de publicar historias en_ PornChan _. Al final, resulté ser yo el perdedor. Así que me iré admitiendo la derrota, aun sabiendo que fue injusta. He ganado 3 años seguidos el premio y era muy seguro que ganaría por cuarta vez. Para la peor de mis desgracias, existió gente que boicoteó la premiación y me perjudicó simplemente por envidia. Sé que los usuarios_ Kujira-Otobai _y_ WATA-MOTE _confabularon contra de mí, hicieron que sus fanáticos votasen entre ellos y me dejasen en tercer lugar._

 _Me voy con la frente en alto, sabiendo que he denunciado la corrupción que no debe manchar a esta gloriosa página llamada_ PornChan _. Adiós._

 _Cerraré por fuera.»_

(¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Nos inculpa a mí y al otro usuario porque quedamos en un mejor lugar que él? Ni yo habría hecho tanto drama, lo habría… fe-li-ci-ta-do… [como me cuesta decirlo] y le habría escrito un mensaje solo a mis seguidores, despidiéndome con la frente en alto. Pero, a final de cuentas, no tengo que preocuparme más y a celebrar esta noche… Sí, espectador: cuando digo «celebrar», me refiero a mi típica cena con mi familia…)

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _Donde hay problemas  
_ _Fanfiction de Emara_ ( ****** )  
 _Creado por WATA-MOTE_

 _"_ _Ah, tú otra vez, Emara"_

 _En medio de la capital de Dubái, una mujer con una boina roja sobre su manto en la cabeza conocido como_ hiyab _, lentes de sol redondos y una particular habilidad de transformar sus brazos en armas, se había ganado en medio de la carretera para detener una colosal caravana de camiones, cuya intención era el contrabando de armas. Era comandado por una enorme cantidad de soldados desertores, que trabajaban para la organización criminal que dominaba las calles árabes. Pero una vez más, se hallaban en problemas con la chica que se ha entrometido en su operación más de una vez: la estoica heroína Emara._

 _"_ _Estás en todas partes" dijo el líder de la organización._

 _"_ _Sólo en donde hay problemas" dijo Emara "¿creen que me quedaría de brazos cruzados, viendo cómo traen armas hacia la capital?"_

 _"_ _Así que sabes lo que tenemos en nuestro cargamento"_

 _Los brazos de Emara se deformaron y adquirieron las formas de pistolas, las cuales apuntó hacia sus adversarios._

 _"_ _Está bien chicos" dijo el líder de los rebeldes. "¡Saquen sus armas! ¡No teman en atacar con todo, es sólo una chica contra un ejército!"_

 _"_ _Crees que estoy sola" dijo la heroína, con una sonrisa._

 _"_ _No me digas qué…"_

 _En el otro lado una presencia pareció en los cielos, con el retumbante sonido de un avión de guerra, que llamó de sobremanera la atención de todos. El responsable era un tipo vestido de blanco, con turbante y lentes oscuros, tenía unos_ jetpacks _en sus piernas._

 _"_ _¡Dhabian, al rescate!"_

 _"_ _¡¿No pudiste ser menos ruidoso en tu entrada?!" Se quejó Emara._

 _Inmediatamente las fuerzas rebeldes estaban rodeadas por el par de héroes. Sin esperar, levantaron sus armas y apuntaron, mientras que Emara y Dhabian preparaban sus artilugios para la batalla, en donde…_

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***Un** ** _Dorama_** **(derivado de la palabra «drama») es el equivalente asiático de las teleseries latinas, con la diferencia que el primero tiene una duración de 20 a 30 episodios en promedio, a diferencia del otro, que suele tener un promedio de 70 episodios, si no es que más.  
**

 ****** ** _Emara_** **es una animación creada en Emiratos Árabes, que trata de una heroína que lucha contra el mal. Su estilo es muy apegado al anime.**


	11. La carta de Kotomi (parte 2)

**Es turno de que Komiyama continúe su malsana cruzada, marcada por los rencores del pasado y las consecuencias futuras. ¿Resultará? Es tiempo de saberlo.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _Restaurante_ Los Pollos Hermanos( ***** ) _, sucursal de Japón—_

A lo lejos, Kotomi estaba de pie en una esquina, observando fijamente una mesa, la que tenía una cintilla roja encima, con una inscripción que decía «reservado». La fijación de la chica de lentes oscuros hacia ese punto era perversa, más aun sabiendo que faltaba poco para llevar a cabo su plan.

«Excelente» mentalizó Kotomi, dibujando una sonrisa sicótica en su rostro, «falta poco para que esa cerda aparezca, pero ahora ¿quién vendrá primero? ¿Será ella o el otro actor?»

La despechada chica usaba ropa especial para «despistar», la cual contaba con sombrero color negro, chaleco alargado igual de negro y lentes oscuros. Parecía más una agente encubierta de películas en blanco y negro. Nuevamente repasaba su plan, el cual consistía en que la persona que más odiaba, Tomoko, llegase al restaurante y se sentara en la mesa en la que ella había fijado en la carta. El contenido de la carta era una falsa nota de amor de un falso admirador secreto, lo que ella esperaba era que por su desesperación, se presentase de inmediato y se mantuviera en espera del supuesto admirador secreto, el que jamás llegará. Quienes sí estarían, sería una camada de mariachis contratados por ella, quienes aparecerían en la mesa reservada y tocarían mientras ven como la chica de ojeras estaba totalmente sola. Lo más probable sería que huyera del lugar en total vergüenza, por caer en el peor de los ridículos. Ese momento lo grabaría y lo subiría a internet para alargar aún más su sufrimiento.

Para alguien como Tomoko, un golpe así no lo superaría en mucho tiempo, lo cual sería la vuelta de mano que tanto esperaba por el ridículo que la de lentes pasó con su hermano. Estaba segura de ello porque, en el fondo, eran parecidas. Valía la pena pagar por los mariachis, aunque su plan lo deseaba elaborar en el restaurant _Jean Juan_ , pero no habían mesas disponibles para reserva. Y como el restaurante actual tenía un nombre bajo el mismo idioma —además que estaban en una semana de reinauguración—, pensó que no habría diferencia ejecutarlo en aquel sitio.

«Vaya, vaya. Parece que es la cerda la primera en llegar»

En la mesa donde esperaba a su archienemiga, alguien se sentó justamente en el asiento de la mesa reservada, por lo que trato de caminar lentamente hacia ella.

«Quiero ver tu cara de nuevo, antes de pasar la peor vergüenza de tu patética vida, Tomoko Kuroki.»

Sin embargo, algo no le cuadraba, había algo extraño en la chica. Sorprendida, Kotomi se dio cuenta que no se trataba de Tomoko, sino que de alguien más, una niña qué mostraba ser de menor edad que ella.

«Espera, ¿quién es ella? ¿Y por qué tomó ese lugar de ahí? ¡No, no, no! ¿No se dio cuenta que es una mesa reservada? ¡Debo sacarla de ahí, pronto!»

 **—ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _Instantes atrás—_

En un automóvil, una niña de cabello largo oscuro, terminado en puntas laterales, y mirada jovial, volvía a su casa con una total confusión. La sonrisa que articulaba escondía ira, tristeza, bienestar, euforia… un enorme cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados por haber visto una verdad, una que no había visto por ser tan joven y que, al descubrirla, creció mentalmente de un golpe. Su nombre era Kiko Satozaki, cariñosamente llamada «Kii-Chan» entre sus familiares, y cada año iba entusiasmada a ver a su prima, Tomoko Kuroki, a quien consideraba su hermana mayor porque la creía madura y genial. Lamentablemente, no solo vio que no era lo que creyó por tanto, sino que su vida era un desastre. Kii tenía pensado seguir sus pasos y cuando supo la verdad, ya no sabía qué hacer para su futuro.

—¿Qué sucede, Kii-Chan? —dijo su madre, quien conducía el vehículo.

—Mi hermana, Tomoko… —dijo la decepcionada niña— es una buena persona.

Su madre no entendía la razón de aquella frase, pero volvió a fijar su vista en el camino.

«Mi hermana…» mentalizó Kii. «Mi hermana, a quien admiraba hace mucho tiempo… Mi hermana, a quién tomaba como inspiración… no fue quién decía ser. No era una chica que tenía novios, no era una chica genial, ni siquiera es respetada por la gente… si es que alguien se dio cuenta de que existe. Mi hermana es una chica impopular, que necesita un amigo. Está tan sola, que no distingue la realidad… Tomoko es tan linda, que no quisiera que le pasara nada. Ella necesita un amigo fiel a ella, que la comprenda, que la conozca… esa persona seré yo. Yo seré su única y mejor amiga y como su mejor amiga…»

Mientras pensaba, mirando hacia la ventana, llevó su mano hasta su bolsillo y recordó que llevaba una carta.

«…La protegeré de ella misma.»

Era la carta que había recogido en frente de la casa de sus parientes, los Kuroki. Tenía en mente presentársela personalmente a Tomoko, pero por varias situaciones ocurridas, olvidó entregársela.

«Pero si mi hermana no es lo que decía ser, ¿qué significa esta carta?»

Kii la abrió con rapidez, si preocuparle como quedara el sobre. Se puso a leerla con detenimiento, descubriendo un montón de palabras románticas en el contenido dedicado a Tomoko, escrito a través de una computadora y posteriormente impreso. Además, había una invitación a un restaurante, cuya fecha era ese mismo día que leía su contenido.

«¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es que mi hermana puede recibir una carta de amor?»

La niña no paraba de dar vuelta a la situación, en especial por la fecha, así que la única forma de calmar su ansiedad era ir al fondo del asunto.

—Mamá.

—Dime, Kii-Chan.

—¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el restaurante _Los Pollos Hermanos_?

 **—ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _Actualmente—_

Kotomi iba a toda prisa hacia la mesa, sin embargo, descubrió a unas chicas que venían de su misma preparatoria, sentadas a un par de mesas donde se debía ejecutar su plan maestro. Una de las chicas en particular, tenía un peinado rubio estilo _cleopatra_ y las facciones de su rostro eran tan sencillas, que a la chica de lentes le recordaba a un emoticón de redes sociales. Su nombre era Emiri Uchi, y Kotomi ya la había visto en los pasillos de su escuela.

—¿Qué vas a pedir, Ucchi? —dijo una de sus amigas, quienes le sumaban una «c» a su nombre por confianza.

«Oh, no. Si esa chica o alguna de quienes la acompañan me reconoce, le dirán a todos mis compañeros y seré objeto de burla de la escuela. Debo buscar alguna forma de evitarlas».

Tratando de estar fuera de la vista de las chicas, fue caminando naturalmente a modo de evitar llamar la atención y así dirigirse hacia la pequeña intrusa. Agradecía el uso de la ropa para despistar.

—Disculpe —dijo Kotomi—, esta es una mesa reservada. Le solicito por favor que cambie de lugar.

Kii miró directamente a los lentes oscuros de la chica, asumía que era parte del personal y le sorprendía que usase el extraño tipo de uniforme.

—Lo lamento mucho, lo que sucede es que tengo una invitación.

—¿Invitación? No es posible, esta mesa ya tiene reserva para otra persona.

—No, es esta mesa. Incluso… —Tomó la arrugada carta, con la invitación y la nota— aquí lo tengo anotado.

Fueron de mucha utilidad los lentes oscuros para Kotomi, porque sus ojos se abrieron por completo al ver la carta que ella misma había dejado para Tomoko.

«No… ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo esta niñita obtuvo la carta?! ¡Maldición! ¿Entonces la maldita de Tomoko no vendrá? ¡Va a venir la gente que contraté y le harán el ridículo a esta niña! ¡Debo detenerlos!... ¡Debo detenerlos de alguna forma, debo esperarlos a la entrada!»

Sin embargo, antes de siquiera dar un paso, se escuchó una voz femenina:

—¡Mesero!

La voz provenía de Ucchi, en forma enérgica y directamente a Kotomi. La última miró de reojo, por alguna razón, la chica con cara de _emoji_ pensaba que era empleada del restaurante. Rápidamente, pensó en llegar a la mesa y decirles que no era un mozo, para luego irse sin que vieran su cara. Sin embargo, como había hablado con Kii, aparentando ser parte del local, abriría una enorme sospecha al decir eso, siendo que la niña estaba tan cerca de ellas.

—Eh… Di-Diga… —dijo la de lentes, tratando de evitar el contacto visual.

Kotomi habló con total nerviosismo y levantó la mano para anotar. Justamente tenía un lápiz de tinta azul, pero no un bloc de notas, por lo que usó la palma de su mano para anotar. Ucchi se dio cuenta de que era mujer y del inusual detalle con su mano. En cuanto a Kotomi, al terminar, se fue tratando de mantener lo mejor posible la calma, hacia la zona de la cocina.

—¿No te parece extraña la vestimenta de la mesera, Ucchi? —dijo otra de sus amigas.

—Si —respondió—, su apariencia y el anotar los pedidos en su mano me parecen repulsivos.

—Ucchi, ¿Está bien que seas así de dura con ella?

Kotomi quería deshacerse del asunto del pedido, por lo que intentó hablarle a algunos de los meseros para que se encargaran. Pero estaba a la vista tanto de Kii como de Ucchi y sus amigas. Así que solo fue a la parte de la cocina y gritó lo solicitado, de modo que los cocineros no vieran su cara. Más sin embargo, el jefe de cocina, un calvo veterano con pañuelo en su cabeza, estaba junto con ellos.

—Oigan, ¿quién acaba de pedir los alimentos?

Los empleados se miraron entre sí porque tampoco sabían, pero prefirieron realizar el pedido de todas formas.

»Como sea. Hoy día debemos poner todo de nuestra parte, porque en cualquier momento, el nuevo dueño de la cadena vendrá a supervisar nuestro trabajo personalmente.

Los demás empleados sintieron una mezcla de nerviosismo y euforia por el solo hecho de recibir al dueño y pusieron más empeño en su trabajo.

Una vez indicado el pedido, Kotomi se dirigió a la puerta de salida, se sintió aliviada de llegar a tiempo en frente de la puerta, porque los mariachis que contrató, quienes eran de rasgos claramente japoneses, estaban a punto de entrar y llegar a la mesa que les habían indicado.

—Oigan —dijo Kotomi—, yo soy la persona que lo contrató. Tengo que darles malas noticias: la persona a la que iba dedicada la presentación, no pudo asistir. Así que no es necesario realizar su show.

—De acuerdo, es una pena —dijo uno de los mariachis—. Pero debemos decirle que no hay devolución de dinero en estos casos, ya hemos perdido tiempo valioso en el viaje, el cual podríamos haber usado en otro espectáculo. Espero comprenda.

—Comprendo… —dijo la chica con una evidente decepción.

—Por cierto… —El mariachi buscó un objeto del bolsillo de su pecho— una cortesía de la casa.

Kotomi recibió un encendedor recargable con alcohol, con el logo de la Catrina, entidad que representaba a la muerte en la cultura mexicana.

—Eh… gracias.

Los mariachis, sin dudar siquiera, dieron la media vuelta y volvieron al vehículo en el que venían, un furgón color blanco. La chica de lentes estaba tranquila y respiró aliviada de haber evitado una situación peor. Lo que no esperaba, era que el jefe del restaurante la había notado hablando con los mariachis en la entrada. Le pareció extraño ese detalle, si hubiesen entrado, los habría sacado de inmediato porque no permitía artistas ambulantes no autorizados.

—¡Oye, tú! —le gritó el jefe.

Kotomi se le puso la piel de gallina al escuchar esas palabras, dio la vuelta y notó que el señor estaba tan encima que era imposible reaccionar a tiempo. Afortunadamente, Kotomi vio como alguien más se presentó desde afuera, quien llamó fuertemente la atención del jefe y restando atención a la chica con disfraz. De un móvil costoso, salió un señor enjuto, de piel trigueña, cabello corto oscuro, lentes redondos delgados y una mirada templada. Era el dueño de la cadena de restaurantes.

—¡Señor! ¡Es un honor verlo en nuestro país!

—El honor es mío —dijo el dueño.

Mientras el jefe calvo veía como el dueño quedaba en la entrada, Kotomi tomó el momento perfecto para quitarse del lugar, pero aun así, no podía salir por las personas en la entrada, así que tuvo que ir a otro lado dentro del restaurante. Se mantuvieron muchos minutos hablando de asuntos personales y laborales y no se dieron cuenta del paso del tiempo. Habiéndose dado mutuamente disculpas, el jefe cocinero le pidió ingresar para ver a sus empleados. No obstante, una voz los interrumpió:

—¡Disculpen, señores!

Extrañados, los 2 hombres se dirigieron a la mesa que los llamaba, correspondiente a Ucchi y compañía.

—¿Necesita algo? —dijo el jefe cocinero.

—Lo que sucede —dijo la chica con cara de _emoji_ — es que hicimos una solicitud hace mucho rato y aún no la traen.

—¿Sabe a quién se la solicitó?

—A una de las meseras, una chica que tenía un traje raro completamente oscuro. Anotaba nuestro pedido en la palma de su mano.

El jefe arqueó una ceja. Recordó de inmediato a la persona que hablaba con los mariachis de hace varios minutos. En cuanto al dueño, él le pidió al jefe si le permitía hablar con ella, entendía perfectamente el idioma y podía hablarlo sin problemas. El jefe accedió a su petición:

—Veremos qué ocurre con su pedido. Lamentamos mucho el inconveniente y prometemos que seremos más eficientes en nuestras solicitudes.

Antes de volver a la cocina, Kii llamó a ambos.

—Disculpen, quería hacerles una pregunta. Recibí esta invitación a esta mesa, pero no sé quién es la persona que la reservó. Quería preguntarles si tienen idea de quien podría ser.

El jefe estaba poniendo una expresión de molestia, por la cadena de eventos extraños que parecían tener relación con la persona de negro. Lo peor era que todo debía ocurrir en el momento de que el nuevo dueño de _Los Pollos Hermanos_ venía desde muy lejos, a verlos personalmente.

En tanto, dentro de un cuarto de limpieza, Kotomi estaba encerrada, en posición fetal apoyada en la puerta, mirando con preocupación el encendedor recibido por los mariachis, mientras lo abría y cerraba. Encontró ese pequeño espacio para pensar lo más tranquilamente que le permitía la situación.

«Genial: mi venganza no resultó como quería y ahora estoy encerrada en una bodega con artículos de limpieza, huyendo de los clientes y los empleados. Si esto fuese un partido de béisbol, estaría en la zona de bateo, en el tercer turno de la novena entrada. Tengo 2 _strikes_ y si fallo la última bola, mi equipo perderá la liga. Mi única salida es golpear sí o sí la bola, tan fuerte que logre un _home run_ y así me salvaría y saldría dignamente…»

Kotomi miró a todos lados.

—¿Pero cómo?

 **=つづく=**

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***El restaurante** ** _Los Pollos Hermanos_** **es una cadena semificticia de comida, mencionada por primera vez en** ** _Breaking Bad_** **. Como curiosidad, la cadena se abrió en la vida real tras el éxito de la serie, inaugurada a partir del año 2017.**


	12. Cómo opino de otros autores

**Antes de empezar un nuevo capítulo, les agradezco a todos quienes han seguido mi fic. Con Tomoko, me han surgido muchas ideas que creo pueden funcionar para sus desventuras como fanficker. Espero sea de su gusto.**

 **Como siempre, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _En la casa de Tomoko—_

Me ha costado obtener el reconocimiento que he logrado hasta ahora (aunque ayudaron mucho esas peleas en internet). Pero ahora puedo considerarme como una fanficker famosa. Solo estoy un escalón debajo de ese idiota que le gusta a ese bajista fracasado… pero como ya no lo veremos acá, técnicamente estoy a su altura.

(Ha sido gratificante que los demás usuarios me hayan apoyado hasta ahora. He visto que algunos han querido escribir también… Jamás he dejado un comentario en una historia de otro autor. He leído algunos, pero no me he dado la molestia de decirles si me agrada o no. Pero como dijo ese idiota que ya no veré más por acá, debería hacerlo, tal vez algunos sí crean que soy una engreída que mira por debajo del hombro a los demás.)

Comienzo por ver el _fanfiction_ ganador de la página, del usuario _Kujira-Otobai_. Es una historia del conocido animé _Bible Black_ ( ***** ) y se llama « _FutAquelarre_ ». (Ya lo leí antes. El autor tiene una narrativa tan buena que yo quisiera ser como él, además, las situaciones íntimas son muy detalladas y _rikolinas_ , como dicen algunos en esta página. No me extraña que haya ganado el premio y es la forma perfecta de terminar su carrera.)

«Felicidades, lo tienes muy merecido. Que lástima que te retires, pero si sientes que cumpliste un ciclo, adelante. Gracias por todo, hasta siempre»

… Y Yosh, lo envié.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

Ahora es turno del usuario _Lord-9Sins_. (¿Por qué cambio el número? ¿Lo banearon otra vez?) Sacó un _fanfiction_ con un título muy interesante: « _El ángel que se enamoró del demonio_ ». Es de la serie de culto _Hazbin Hotel_ ( ****** ).

(Eh… ¿Tan pocas palabras posee? Sinceramente, el titulo de la historia se siente más largo que esto. Es como decir: «Hola» «Hola» «¿Tengamos sexo?» «Dale»… De acuerdo, tampoco niego que yo cometía esos errores en mis principios, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es aconsejar según mis experiencias.)

«No es mala historia, es muy creativa de hecho. Pero para la proxima deberías darte un momento para describir un poco más los lugares, los detalles en los personajes y sus sentimientos, todo con tal de meternos de lleno en la historia. Claro que las situaciones eróticas no pueden faltar, esa es una de las claves para el éxito en _PornChan_.»

 _Yosh_ … Listo.

 **—** **Ƶ—**

 _4SeasonsGaming_ sacó un corto, pero interesante _fanfiction_ de _Pop'n Music_ ( ******* ), protagonizado por las mascotas del juego, la coneja Mimi y la gata Nyami. Se llama « _Mucho Más Que Solo Amigas_ » y me gustó mucho. (básicamente porque ese juego lo jugue cuando me reencontré con Yuu por tanto tiempo, al ver que mejoró considerablemente su aspecto… y ahora es mucho más hermosa que yo… y que tiene mayor popularidad que yo… hasta un novio… ¡Ah, ya detesto ese momento!)

«Que gran historia para un juego que tanto me gusta. No hace mucho, me reuní con una amiga y lo jugue en modo dificil, saqué puntuación perfecta en todas las canciones, lo cual no creí posible, porque hace mucho tiempo que no lo jugaba. Gracias por crearlo y espero ver más de tu parte.»

Y _yosh_ …

 **—** **Ƶ—**

Por ahora, terminaré con el usuario _OmaeWaMouShindeiru96_. Creó un _fanfiction_ del que muchos hablan, llamado « _Onee-San»_ , de _Pokemon_ … No conozco esa saga, pero creo haber escuchado ese nombre antes.

(El texto es de un solo capítulo, contiene… ¡¿40.000 palabras?! Fácilmente lo dividiría en capítulos y se volvería una novela corta. Bien, la historia es básica… suele reiterar algunos momentos… se vuelve aburrido mientras lo leo… Parece como si su intención es rellenar su historia con palabras para que parezca densa y profunda. Ya terminé así que a responder.)

«Tiene una interesante premisa, pero creo que lo mejor en una historia de este tipo es reducir el uso de palabras repetidas e innecesarias, para que se sienta más dinámica. De todas formas, es un buen _fanfiction_ »

Y Yosh… Ahora, a divertirme con internet.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _En un salón de_ arcade _—_

—¡Demonios!

Una chica quinceañera movía rápidamente sus manos al son de la música, golpeando una bolas sobre la mesa frente a la pantalla.

»¡DIABLOS!

Se trataba de una chica de cabello gris con flequillos y 2 coletas cortas, además de una mirada que parecía inexpresiva y rasgos faciales sencillos que hacían recordar a un emoticono de redes sociales. Era una experta jugadora, su sueño era ser una gamer profesional y se sentía muy confiada de su habilidad. Sin embargo, desde que supo de un usuario que sacó puntuación perfecta en el juego en el que estaba, se sintió desmoralizada. En Internet se hacía llamar _4SeasonsGaming_ , pero su verdadero nombre era Shiki Futaki. Se aventuró a escribir un texto del juego en cuestión, fue ahí que el respetado usuario WATA-MOTE le presumió de su puntuación perfecta.

»Arg… Debió mentir. ¿Cómo alguien puede sacar puntuación perfecta en todas las canciones?

Varios chicos cerca de donde estaba se sintieron impresionados de la habilidad de la jugadora.

—¡Miren! ¡Esa chica está sacando puntuación alta en esa canción!

—Y yo apenas puedo llegar a la mitad.

Cuando la cancion terminó, la pantalla mostró la mejor calificación posible y los chicos se impresionaron.

—¡Eres increíble! ¡Eres la mejor jugadora del mundo!

—No lo soy… —Futaki miró con decepción la pantalla, descubriendo que no obtuvo la puntuación perfecta que deseaba—. Solo soy una principiante…

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _Bajos instintos_  
 _Fanfiction de_ Beastars( ******** )  
 _Creado por WATA-MOTE_

 _"…_ _¡Ser o no ser!…" dijo Legosi, el chico lobo, mirando con sentimiento de duda hacia el cielo, debatiendo su condición "… ¡He ahí el dilema!"_

 _Luego miró hacia sus compañeros animales en el teatro escolar. El ciervo Louis abrió el diálogo._

 _"_ _Así quiero que actúen. Hagan suyos los sentimientos de su personaje, conviértanse en su personaje, sean su personaje. Si lo logran, podrán ser beastars y, tal vez, tener presentaciones en la ciudad de_ Zootopia. _"_

 _A los demás les parecía muy utópico el sueño del ciervo, pero su discurso fue tan motivador que les dio energía para continuar el resto del día._

 _Louis subió al escenario y habló con Legosi._

 _"_ _Eres uno de los chicos más importantes con los que he trabajado. Si te pidiera que me acompañases a_ Zootopia _a cumplir mi sueño, ¿Aceptarías?"_

 _Legosi miró escéptico._

 _"_ _Tengo que pensarlo, no es una decisión que pueda tomar a la ligera."_

 _Louis puso su mano en el hombro del lobo y, luego de emitir una sonrisa, se dirigió a la escalera del escenario. Luego que Legosi bajara, vio hacia la puerta. Una coneja estaba mirándolo con una tierna sonrisa. Se trataba de su amiga Haru, quien caminó hacia ganarse en frente de Legosi._

 _"_ _Vi como actuabas. Me encantó, te tomas todo muy en serio. Eso me agrada de ti."_

 _Sin embargo, el lobo la veía fijamente. Un deseo brotaba en él cada vez que veía a su amiga coneja, pero trataba de contenerlo. Siempre anhelaba llevar sus colmillos hacia su cuello, abrir su piel y degustar cada centímetro de la jugosa y blanda carne que tenía en su interior. Los impulsos se hacían más y más fuertes y Legosi se sentía culpable porque presentía que tarde o temprano sucumbiría a sus bajos instintos animales._

 _"_ _Ser… o no ser…"_

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ** _*Bible Black_** **es un** ** _hentai_** **… Quédense con eso.**

 ** _**Hazbin Hotel_** **es una animación independiente de internet, que trata de una chica demonio que quiere formar un hotel, para mejorar la vida en el infierno.**

 ** _***Pop´n Music_** **es una saga de videojuegos musicales conocida en Japón, donde debes golpear unas bolas de acuerdo a lo que indica la pantalla. Para los más conocedores, ya saben que Tomoko juega un** ** _arcade_** **de esta saga en los primeros capítulos, cuando vemos por primera vez a Yuu.**

 ** _****Beastars_** **es un anime en 3D de animales antropomórficos, protagonizado por un lobo adolescente que trabaja en un club de teatro. (Aclaro que no la he visto, así que por favor, no me refrieguen en la cara las posibles incoherencias que vean.)**

 **Debo mencionar, además, que Shiki Futaki es otro personaje recurrente en el manga de Watamote, aunque de menor presencia que Komiyama y otros personajes.**

 **Por último, no creo que haya que explicar lo que es Pokemon. (Digo, es Pokemon, ¿quién no lo conoce?)**


	13. Cómo me sincero con mi familia

Lo pensé por mucho tiempo, ellos aún no lo saben, pero ya es hora que lo sepan. Desde que inicié mi excursión como escritora de _fanfictions_ , no les he contado nada de esto ni a mis padres, ni a mi hermano.

(En verdad, no sé si hayan más escritores que tengan mi dilema, pero si es así, no los culpo. Es decir, piénsalo, espectador imaginario: ¿Cómo te lo tomarías si viene tu hijo [solo hago suposiciones, no afirmo de verdad si tienes hijo o no… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Solo eres un producto de mi imaginación] y te dice que hará cuentos sobre animes y mangas, donde pone a los personajes en situaciones sensualmente explícitas? Eso se escucha pervertido hasta para mí. El problema es que cada vez que alguien entra a mi habitación, cierro el archivo. No quiero malentendidos, ya deben pensar que veo películas porno o algo así. [Eso es, por lejos, demasiado obsceno… Suelo ver más _ecchi_ , eso es más aceptable.] Pero no hace mucho, Mamá me descubrió escuchando un audio muy erótico. Eso me avergonzó tanto que no pude mirarla a los ojos por varios días… ¿Por qué se me ocurrió hacer esa tontería?)

(En la hora de la cena, iré a resolver todo. Confesaré mi Hobby con mi mamá, mi feo hermano Tomoki… y mi papá, a quien no vemos hace tiempo… _Yosh_ , no es tiempo de ponerme nerviosa. Tarde o temprano deben saberlo, ¿qué mejor momento que éste?)

 _En el comedor, en la casa de Tomoko—_

—… Lo que me ha hecho trabajar como un loco. En verdad, preferiría adelantar mis vacaciones.

Mi papá está hablando. (Puedo entender lo difícil que es ser un esclavo corporativo, apenas tiene unos pocos días para volver a casa y descansar.)

En la mesa, yo estoy frente a mi papá, mientras que mi mamá está a mi izquierda y Tomoki, a la derecha.

—Oye, hijo —dijo mi mamá—, ¿y cómo vas con tu equipo de futbol?

—Ganamos el torneo —dijo Tomoki—. Esta vez, fui titular en todos los partidos.

—Qué alegría —dijo mi padre—, más temprano que tarde serás parte de la selección de Japón.

—Eso quisiera —dijo Tomoki.

—¿Y tú, Tomoko? ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

(Ay, mi padre me dirigió la palabra mientras tengo la boca con comida.)

—Em… Sí. Nada cambia: saco buenas notas, veo animes y juego videojuegos. Lo normal.

—Videojuegos… Oye, Tomoko, la última vez te encontré dormida con el televisor encendido con tu consola. Tenías un interesante juego puesto…

(La última vez… Espera, ¡esa vez había comprado un juego _yaoi_! Cuando me quedé dormida… ¡¿Quién apagó la tele?! ¡¿Habrá sido…?!)

—¿Qué juego era? —me dijo Mamá.

(Aaaaah… ¿Cómo saldré de esta?)

—Es algo sin importancia, querida —dijo Papá con una sonrisa.

(¡Es hora de cambiar de tema! ¡Debo decirles ahora!)

—Fa-Familia… ¡Tengo noticias que darles!

Todos están mirándome.

»Eh… Yo… Soy…

(¡Maldición, me cuesta sacar las palabras! ¡Debo hacerlo de una vez!)

»¡So-Soy escritora!

Todos me miran incrédulos, no muestran ninguna expresión.

—¿Escritora? —dice por fin Tomoki, luego de un instante que me parecía eterno.

—S-Sí, desde hace tiempo… pero no les había dicho…

—¿Y qué escribes? —dice Mamá —. ¿Cuentos?

—No, yo…

—¿Novelas ligeras? —dice Papá.

—Yo…

—¿ _Posts_ en foros de internet? —dice Tomoki.

—¡ _Fanfictions_!

Todos me miran como si no entendieran lo que dije. Antes de explicar, Mamá dijo:

—¿ _Fanfictions_?

—Eh… Sí. Son escritos basados en series existentes. A los escritores se les suele llamar _fanfickers_.

—¿Y por qué no nos dijiste antes?

—Es que… el contenido de lo que escribo… no es algo como para contarlo a todo el mundo.

Por lo que vi, nadie entendió mi última oración.

—¿Y no escribes novelas ligeras? —dice Tomoki—. Supongo que era lo más lógico en tu caso.

(Esa pregunta otra vez…)

—Ah… no. No hice novelas ligeras por algo que se me iba de las manos… Bueno, aún no pensaba ir en serio…

Mi padre me mira con curiosidad.

—Dime, Tomoko, ¿quieres ser novelista en el futuro?

(No tengo idea el porqué, pero la forma en como me pregunta Papá se siente más sincera que las otra veces que la oí.)

—No… No lo sé… (Por alguna razón, junto mis dedos y muevo mis pulgares en círculos.) Quizás… Tal vez en un futuro quiera serlo… si es que no pierdo el interés más adelante.

Mi padre sonríe notoriamente, mi madre también. Tomoki, aún con su mirada de que no le importa nada, estiró sus labios un poco.

—Pues, no se diga más —dice mi padre—. Espero ver en el futuro a mi hija Tomoko, convertida en escritora. Quizás debería pedirles a mis hijos un autógrafo, para tener artículos invaluables.

(El ambiente en mi casa se volvió más pacífico. Siento que con mi confesión me liberé de una enorme carga y, con ello, la de toda mi familia.)

—Qué-qué bueno que lo haya tomado bien. Quise contarles para que no creyesen que veo películas porno cuando me ven cerrar mi PC.

—¿Qué? —dijo Papá.

—Eso, cuando entran de improviso, yo cierro mi PC por la timidez de contarles de los _fanfictions_ , no por ver esas cosas pornográficas como deben pensar. Solo porque la página en la que estoy se llame _PornChan_ , no quiere decir que se dediquen a lo que se imaginan… por completo…

—Ahí va de nuevo… —dijo Tomoki.

—Tomoko… —dijo Mamá.

—Aunque si me encontrasen en algo así, sería por estar viendo _ecchi_ , que sería un animé con escenas no tan explicitas, sino más bien eróticas…

—Tomoko… —reiteró Mamá.

—U otra cosa, como el audio que hice cuando Mamá me descubrió, en donde…

—¡TOMOKO!

(Ay, me asusté con el grito de Mamá y me detuve. ¿Qué la molestó?)

»¡Deja de hablar y termina de comer, jovencita! ¡Luego te irás directo a tu habitación por hablar inmundicias en la mesa!

(Me estaba sincerando, ¿Por qué me vas a castigar por hablar de…? ¡Ay! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida que soy! Mis nervios aún no desaparecían, me puse a hablar de cosas muy privadas y mencioné lo del audio… Todo en frente de Papá, que no sabía nada. Con razón Mamá se enojó.)

Sin protestar, termino de comer. Mi mamá estaba muy enfadada, Tomoki ponía su mirada de que no le importa nada y mi papá mostró una leve sonrisa. Luego me levanto de la silla sin decir nada y voy a mi habitación. Prendo mi PC y abro mi cuenta de _PornChan_. Cuando suba mi siguiente texto, me pondré a ver qué cosas han escrito los usuarios…

(Un momento... ¿una noticia sobre mí?… ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!)

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _Elección  
¿Fanfiction? de _Chuck´s Choice( ***** )  
 _Creado por WATA-MOTE_

 _Los terroristas veganos estaban creando un caos en Estados Unidos, gracias a otra mala decisión de Chuck._

 _TD, un diminuto robot alienígeno con forma de sapo volador celeste, era un ente que podía alterar la realidad por la voluntad de su acompañante. Lo interesante de su poder era que dichas alteraciones eran tomadas por los demás seres y personas como absolutamente normales, nada fuera de lo común. Pero no siempre las cosas resultaban a la perfección y era tarea de ambos tratar de solucionar las decisiones erróneas, como la situación en la que estaban._

 _Cuando los terroristas ya se acercaban a la casa blanca, TD hablo:_

 _"_ _Chuck, es hora de entrar en el modo_ _'_ _Toma Decisiones'"_

 _El modo "Toma decisiones" fue invocado, lo cual era evidente para Chuck en el momento en que se detenía el tiempo._

 _"_ _las opciones a tomar para resolver esto son las siguientes:"_

 _»_ _Opción 1: Reúnes a todos los terroristas en la Casa Blanca y los encierras para frenar su ataque.  
_ _»_ _Opción 2: Convences a los terroristas de que las naciones pueden llevarse bien, termina la guerra y se forma una paz duradera.  
_ _»_ _Opción 3: Te vuelves el general del ejército, acabas con los terroristas e instauras una dictadura._

 _"_ _Y cual eliges, Chuck... Norris?" Continuó TD._

 _El acompañante, un hombre de barba pronunciada, sombrero de_ cowboy _y vestimenta de_ ranger _de Texas, se mostró molesto:_

 _"_ _Chuck Norris no toma decisiones, las decisiones lo toman a él."_

 _El barbón golpeó a TD con un_ uppercut _y lo mando a volar. El tiempo volvió a avanzar y, de la nada, Chuck Norris saco un par de fusiles en cada mano. Se lanzó contra los terroristas y acabo con todos ellos. El héroe americano había salvado al mundo... otra vez._

 _TD, en tanto, estaba recostado de cara al suelo:_

 _"_ _¿Por qué me hice compañero de ese tipo?"_

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***** ** _Chuck's Choice_** **es una caricatura canadiense, que trata de un niño que tiene un robot que puede cambiar la realidad, de acuerdo a las alternativas que le otorga al chico y que el último debe escoger. No es que me guste, pero me recuerda a** ** _Jimmy Two Shoes_** **por alguna razón.**


	14. Cómo un error me afecta

**Y ahora, un nuevo capítulo del fic de Watamote. Si no logran entender el contexto del capítulo, les recomiendo que vean los capítulos en donde incluí a Komiyama.**

 **Sin quitarles más tiempo, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior—_

... voy a mi habitación. Prendo mi PC y abro mi cuenta de _PornChan_. Cuando suba mi siguiente texto, me pondré a ver qué cosas han escrito los usuarios…

(Un momento... ¿una noticia sobre mí?… ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!)

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Hay un post que subió el usuario _Lotte*Marines*Lover_ que es tendencia en la página. Escribió lo siguiente:

 _Estimados usuarios de_ PornChan _:  
_ _Estuve semanas pensando qué decir y cómo decirlo. La verdad, ni siquiera pretendía escribir mi descargo. Pero lo que me ha ocurrido fue demasiado como para dejarlo pasar, todo por una sola persona.  
_ _Hace tiempo, le pedí un consejo a un usuario conocido de la página,_ WATA-MOTE _. Tenía sentimientos de rencor por asuntos personales del pasado y al leer una de sus historias, volvieron como recuerdos que creí había borrado. Me dominaron y lo único que deseaba era liberarlos, como si fuese un bateador de béisbol que concentrara toda su ira en el bate y golpeara una bola repleta de amargura, para mandarla tan lejos de mí que no la pudiese ver nunca más. Cuando hablé con_ WATA-MOTE _, me dijo una frase que incitaba a seguir mis deseos: «Combatir fuego contra fuego».  
_ _Esa frase me lleno de tanta energía, que sentí como mi cuerpo entero calcinaba con un fuego que me haría invencible. Entonces, recordando los momentos que me dañaron, ideé un plan que se volvería el_ home run _que me daría la victoria en la liga del honor personal. Para la más terrible de mis desgracias, nada salió como lo esperaba, todo lo que hice se volvió en mi contra como si fuese un bateador talentoso que, de repente, pierde su talento en el momento más importante y permite que pierda el partido.  
_ _Ahora no solo me persigue lo que me atormentó el pasado, sino que ahora es en peor condición que nunca, y todo por la culpa de_ WATA-MOTE _, quien debió detener mis instintos en vez de soltarlos, todo para divertirse con mi desdicha. Ahora mismo debe estar riendo a carcajadas de mí.  
_ WATA-MOTE, _si estás ahí, te digo que en el momento que te conocí, cayó sobre mí la oscuridad. Ahora vendrá en mí un eterno sufrimiento.  
_ _Lotte*Marines*Lover._

(Q… ¿Qué significa ese texto? ¿Y por qué hace tantas analogías al béisbol?... Sí, recuerdo esa vez que le di ese consejo, ¿pero en verdad tuve la culpa de lo que le está pasando? Se supone que él tiene el control de su vida, porque no lo obligué a seguir lo que dije… ¿O sí? ¿Acaso se lo ordene inconscientemente? Ay, si supiera más cómo relacionarme con la gente lo sabría. ¿Y por qué creerá que me estoy riendo? Ni siquiera sé el motivo por el que deba reirme.)

Me puse a revisar tanto mensajes privados, como de mi _fanfictions_ , descubro que el mensaje del usuario hizo mayor repercusión de lo que imaginaba. Algunos me atacan:

 _KiritoWaifu96_ : Qué lástima, parecías alguien respetable de seguir en esta comunidad. Quitaré todos mis _likes_.

(Claro, como si hubiese leído todos mis textos, apenas lo he visto comentar por acá.)

 _Alpha-Reader_ : ¿Cuál es tu intención para lastimar a la gente de esa forma? Si te diviertes con eso, eres menos que un ser humano.

(No lo he visto antes, ¿será un recién llegado?)

Otros me defienden:

 _Lord-10Sins_ : Antes, te atacábamos. Ahora, te defendemos. No dejes que eso te afecte.

(Otra vez lo banearon…)

 _Destroyer123456789diez_ : Estoy contigo.

(Siempre con sus comentarios tan lacónicos, pero se agradece.)

Y otros son extrañamente neutrales:

 _AniMalu_ : Yo opino que los consejos son una manera de relacionar opiniones, creencias, valores, recomendaciones u orientaciones personales o institucionales acerca de ciertas situaciones retransmitidas en algún contexto hacia otra persona o grupo, a menudo ofrecido como una guía para acción y/o conducta.

(AniMalu…( ***** ) es una chica de Latinoamérica, que graba videos y también se está iniciando en internet hace poco… pero su comentario parece un copia-pega de otra parte, no sé por qué…)

Todo es diverso, pero veo más comentarios en mi contra. (¿En serio merezco todo esto? Es que no entiendo por qué…)

«Oe ázela payá andai puro dando jugo zhi, te kreí bío y soy entero logi, virate de aká»

(Por qué…)

«No alargues tu vergüenza, renuncia.»

(Por qué…)

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _¡Quiero ser el tipo!_  
 _Fanfiction de_ Glitch Techs( ****** )  
 _Creado por WATA-MOTE_

 _"_ _Es la aventura más difícil hasta ahora" dijo Miko._

 _"_ _Y es la que aún debo superar para llamarme_ gamer _" dijo Five, con el ceño fruncido._

 _"_ _Te diría que estás loco por enfrentarlo… pero no engaño a nadie ¡también quiero ir, Five!"_

 _"_ _Entonces superémoslo juntos"_

 _El trigueño Five y la asiática Miko ingresaron a un mundo de pixeles creado por un poderoso_ glitch _, el cual es un error de programación en un videojuego. Sin embargo, la particularidad de los videojuegos de_ Hinobi _, la empresa para la cual trabajaba el dúo, era que los_ glitches _adquirían vida propia y pasaban a la realidad para crear desastres inimaginables. Ahí era donde ingresaban los_ Glitch Techs _, encargados de eliminar las alimañas y corregir los desastres creados. Miko y Five eran parte de dicho grupo._

 _El mundo en el que ambos estaban se basaba en uno de los juegos más difíciles alguna vez creados, junto con leyendas como_ Samurai Gaiden _o_ FightingFrogs _. La diferencia era que este juego era inaccesible para la gente común y permanecía oculto en las instalaciones de_ Hinobi _. No obstante, un_ glitch _se apoderó de dicho juego y se expandió por todo el edificio. La dificultad era tan alta que muchos técnicos había caído, atrapados y sin posibilidad de volver a la realidad._

 _El par caminaba por las pixeleadas praderas, cuidando sus pasos porque el escenario estaba repleto de gruesas espinas, las cuales mataban con solo tocarlas. De hecho, casi todo podía matar a quienes ingresasen al mundo, incluso una manzana, que podía ir en cualquier dirección posible, desafiando las leyes de la física._

 _"_ _¡Un misil!" dijo Miko._

 _Five logró esquivar a tiempo._

 _"_ _¡Otra manzana!" dijo Five._

 _Miko pudo saltar apenas la manzana que venía por su espalda._

 _"_ _¡Rayos, este nivel no acaba nunca!" dijo Miko._

 _"_ _Calma, solo podemos cuidar nuestros pasos" dijo Five. "Cuando lleguemos a un punto de guardado, tomaremos un descanso."_

 _Poco antes de llegar al punto de guardado, apareció frente a ellos una criatura humanoide, de una enorme cabeza cuadrada, ojos negros cuadrados, traje azul con una pixeleada capa roja y una pistola en forma de cilindro._

 _"_ _¡Es él, Miko!"_

 _"_ _¡Soy El Tipo de este lugar! ¿Vienen aquí a desafiarme?"_

 _El dúo caminó y quedaron a unos metros del Tipo._

 _"_ _Estoy aquí para cumplir mi destino" dijo Five en forma melodramática._

 _"_ _Te lo tomas en serio, Five" dijo Miko con una sonrisa. "¡En verdad que querías jugar este juego!"_

 _El Tipo les apuntó con el cilindro vectorial que tenía por pistola._

 _"_ _¿Entonces quieres ser el Tipo?"_

 _"_ _¡Quiero ser el Tipo!" Exclamó fuertemente Five._

 _Five corrió y dio un sorpresivo salto, para luego…_

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***** ** _AniMalu_** **es una caricatura brasileña, que trata de una chica de internet que se hace llamar «la primera** ** _youtuber_** **animada» (cosa que generó una candente [y por tanto, muy chistosa] polémica entre los usuarios de internet).**

 ****Glitch Techs es una reciente animación de Netflix, que relata las aventuras de un par de chicos, que se unen a un grupo especialista en cazar monstruos cibernéticos nacidos en videojuegos, llamados** ** _glitch_** **. (Por cierto, el juego al que se le hace referencia es el indie _I Wanna Be The Guy_ , un favorito de los _youtubers_ para hacer _gameplays_.)  
**

 **Para terminar, saben que si quieren averiguar algún concepto o cosas así, siempre está la _Wikipedia_.**


	15. La carta de Kotomi (parte 3:嵐)

**Después de mucho, por fin es tiempo de concluir la historia de Kotomi y dar sentido a lo que Tomoko tendrá que pasar.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _Restaurante Los Pollos Hermanos—_

Kotomi, aun atrapada en él cuarto de limpieza, sentía el dilema de buscar la solución para su escape.

—Supongo… que es mi final.

La chica de lentes percibía la resignación en su mente y cuerpo. Al no encontrar salida, estaba preparada para asumir las consecuencias de sus acciones. Ello le dio una paz interior que le otorgó una mayor percepción de la que tenía por su alterado estado emocional. Contempló su alrededor con más detenimiento y tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para recibir el destello que tanto necesitaba. Kotomi sonrió.

—Esta vez sí lograré un _home run_ … o mejor, se suspenderá el partido por una inminente tormenta.

Kotomi buscó una pequeña silla desplegable y puso sus pies sobre ella. Sacó de su bolsillo el encendedor con el logo de la Catrina, lo encendió y lo llevó hacia el destello de su salvación —el cual era un detector de incendios de color blanco y una luz led roja. Kotomi sabía que a la más mínima muestra de humo o temperatura alta activaría el sistema de riego en el edificio, el desastre sería enorme, pero lo único que le importaba más era escapar. Para ella, mojar un poco a los empleados sería mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

—¡Rayos!, ¿por qué esta cosa aún se activa?

L a flama la mantuvo cerca del dispositivo durante cerca de un minuto —aunque a Komiyama le pareció mucho más largo— antes de empezar la activación. La luz roja encendió y el sonido del ambiente fue interrumpido por un clásico y estridente sonido de un metal golpeando a otro con rapidez. El inequívoco sonido de alarma trajo consigo un chorro de agua, que cayó sobre todos los clientes y empleados, incluidos el calvo jefe cocinero y el dueño de la cadena.

—¿Por qué todo debía pasar ahora? —dijo el jefe con decepción.

Ucchi y sus amigas no ocultaron el susto por ser empapadas.

—¡Mi peinado! —dijo la cara de emoji.

—¡Mi traje se arruinará! —dijo una de sus amigas, para después levantarse todas de sus sillas y llegar pronto a la puerta.

Kii-Chan tampoco ocultó su temor:

—¡Debo salir antes que me atrape el incendio!

Todos los clientes se aglomeraron en la puerta, dificultando la salida. Fue ahí que el jefe cocinero y sus empleados intervinieron y lideraron la evacuación en forma más tranquila. Al ver que todos los clientes salieron, el jefe —uno de los que quedó más empapado por el sistema de incendios— dio gracias por obedecer durante el procedimiento y pidió disculpas del inesperado evento.

Kii-Chan, toda empapada, miró a su madre antes de subir al auto.

—¡Kii-Chan! —dijo sorprendida la última—. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quién te mojó?

Mientras su madre le pasó una blusa para usarla como una improvisada toalla, la joven pensaba más en su prima que consideraba como hermana, en las cosas que habían ocurrido, ese novio que jamás vino y la mujer rara que la atendió. Sintió que lo hecho no fue más que una pérdida de tiempo y el agua era un castigo para su enaltecida curiosidad.

—Acaba de ocurrir algo dentro del restaurante —dijo mientras se subía luego de sentirse relativamente seca—, un incendio. Al final, no pude ver lo que quería ver.

La madre miró el restaurante a la distancia. No podía apreciar del todo lo que sucedía, podía ver a la gente reunida en frente del edificio, mas no hubo indicios de incendio. Giró la llave del auto y se fueron a su hogar.

En tanto, Kotomi —soportando el constante chorro de agua que le caía encima— abrió con sutileza la puerta y descubrió el camino despejado. Era el momento perfecto, se sacó su empapado disfraz y lentes negros —destapando su vestimenta emo, blusa negra y guantes de tela negra, tan alargados que pasaban por sobre sus codos— y fue caminando hasta la puerta, entre medio de todas las personas cuando se empezaban a dispersar. Pudo camuflarse a la perfección con el resto y sintió alivio una vez se alejó del restaurante y de la gente. Saboreaba la victoria moral, si bien no logró su venganza, pudo salir airosa de la crisis… o eso habría pensado de no ser porque, de repente, sintió una mano rígida en su hombro derecho.

—Bonito disfraz, jovencita.

Kotomi se exaltó y comenzó a temblar. La de lentes no solía mirar de inmediato hacia atrás, sino que trataba de asimilar lo que ocurría y de quién se trataba. Para su desgracia, al hacerlo, supo que su deducción era acertada: se trataba del jefe del restaurante, acompañado del dueño. Kotomi no podía sacar palabras.

—¿Cómo sabe que es ella? —dijo el dueño.

—El traje empapado en su brazo —dijo el jefe cocinero—. Su rostro no lo había visto entre los clientes, pero está tan mojada como ellos. Además —tomó la mano de la fugitiva para enseñar su palma, con marcas de bolígrafo, lo que asustó más a la de lentes— una clienta me dijo que había anotado su orden en su mano, como si fuera empleada nuestra. De todos modos, tenemos las cámaras también. Así sabremos si tuvo que ver con la alarma de incendios.

Para acentuar más su mala suerte, el encendedor de la de lentes cayó del traje negro en su brazo, en donde estaba guardado. Los jefes miraron con satisfacción el hecho y Kotomi, con terror.

—Felicidades, es un honor tener al gran Zero( ***** ) trabajando en mi cadena de restaurantes —dijo el dueño con una gran sonrisa, para luego mirar a Kotomi—. Supongo que nos debes una explicación, jovencita.

Si bien la deducción del jefe cocinero no era del todo tajante, Kotomi le preocupaba más el escándalo que harían en su hogar, harían preguntas incómodas y destruirían su frágil reputación en la sociedad, al quedar como una loca desdichada que quería venganza y arruinó todo un restaurante para salvarse. Al notar lo incapaz que era para sacar palabras, Kotomi sólo puso una risa forzada, mas eso provocó mayor enojo en los jefes del restaurante. Al notarlo, la de lentes se puso de rodillas en el suelo para luego posar sus palmas y postrarse. Al más puro estilo japonés, pidió perdón con mucha energía, para rogarles que nada de lo ocurrido se supiese.

 **—ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Ya era hora del atardecer cuando Kotomi salió demacrada y derrotada, no solo por el intenso trabajo que hizo todo el día para arreglar el restaurante, sino por su plan qué fracasó por completo. El lado amable fue que, al menos, tenía una bolsa de papel reciclado que contenía arroz, recibido de parte del jefe cocinero, como una cortesía y un gesto para decirle que no existían rencores con ella. Iba directo a su casa cuando de repente apareció.

Finalmente Kotomi Komiyama vio a la persona que esperaba ver, pero que llegó en el momento menos indicado. Era una chica de un pelo largo desordenado, con ojeras en sus ojos, vestida con traje escolar y que sostenían las correas de su mochila con su mano izquierda y un _manga_ en su mano derecha.

—Eres tú… —susurró Kotomi.

Frente a ella había aparecido Tomoko Kuroki, su gran archienemiga. Caminaba con toda calma hacia su casa. Al verla tan tranquila, Kotomi supo que en ningún momento la de ojeras se enteró de su plan.

Ambas quedaron frente a frente y Tomoko se detuvo al ver como Kotomi la miraba a los ojos.

—Disculpa… ¿t-te conozco? —dijo Tomoko, con mirada atónita.

—Tú...

Luego de entrecerrar los ojos y haber mirado su rostro con detenimiento, la de ojeras dijo con timidez:

—D-disculpa… claro que no nos hemos visto nunca. ¡Lamentó el malentendido!

Tomoko, con una sonrisa nerviosa, fue caminando a paso acelerado, pasando por el costado de la chica de lentes mientras le evitaba la mirada por vergüenza. En cuanto a la última, quedó petrificada al ver que la chica, a la que dedicó valioso tiempo para planificar una fallida venganza, ni siquiera la reconocía.

 **=おしまい=**

* * *

 ***Zero es un personaje que aparece en John Wick Parabellum, interpretado por Mark Dacascos.**


	16. Cómo trato de dialogar

_En una plaza—_

(¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué tuve que decir eso? Todo lo que he pasado, lo que he logrado en internet, todo fue en vano. Ahora todos me odian. Mi único escape de mi patética vida se hizo añicos y no sé qué otra cosa hacer, más que venir a alimentar a un gatito, el gatito que me acompañó en el final del verano, cuando sentí que había tocado fondo en mi vida social... más que ahora, al menos. Por eso vengo a verlo de nuevo.)

Estuve un largo rato alimentando a este pequeño que vive bajo uno de los bancos de la plaza, a orillas de un canal de agua. (Qué irónico se me hace, que el único «hombre» con el que puedo relacionarme sea una mascota.) Durante ese momento, veo un auto de color púrpura detenerse cerca. No le presté mucha atención, hasta el momento que una mujer delgada, vestida con una polera ancha de colores como los que usan los _hippies_ , pantalones _jeans_ sueltos, cabello negro corto y de rasgos occidentales salió, habló un poco con alguien más en el interior y caminó hasta otro banco cerca de mí. Veo como se relaja luego de sentarse y contemplar el canal que fluye cerca.

Luego dejé de observarla y seguí alimentando al gato.

—Disculpa, ¿ese gato es tuyo?

(¿Ah? Su comentario me asustó, no esperé que me hablara así de la nada.)

—Ah… ah… (¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no puedo sacar palabras con la misma soltura que la gente normal?)

—¡Oh! Lamento entrometerme. A veces, soy tan desmedida al hablar, que no me doy cuenta cuando me vuelvo invasiva. Lo siento.

La mujer llevó de nuevo su mirada hacia el canal. Yo trato de asimilar todo, tal vez solo busque conversar. (Puede que ésta sea una oportunidad de entablar una conversación espontanea como práctica a futuro, cuando sea capaz de hablarle a un chico. ¡ _Yosh_! Trataré de ser natural, no _edgy_ como lo hice con la otra chica popular, porque no me resultó. Solo espero no arruinarlo con mis balbuceos o mi nerviosismo.)

—No… No me molesta. Es que…

La mujer posa su mirada en mí y sonríe. La miro con más detenimiento, me doy cuenta que también usa zapatos suecos color blanco y tiene pecas finas en sus mejillas, las que la hacen ver muy bella. (Su belleza me pone nerviosa…)

»… Es que… me tomó desatenta. No esperaba que me fuese a hablar… Es que… se veía tan distraída mirando el canal… Por si acaso, no es en verdad mi gato, solo vengo a alimentarlo.

—Ja ja, bueno. La verdad es que el estar acá me produce nostalgia, hace mucho que no vengo a Japón, pasé parte de mi infancia en este lugar. —Mira detenidamente al gato—. Pero esta lindura atrajo mi mirada, me gustan los animales. ¿Sabes? De niña, cuando vivía aquí, conocí a un gato que se llamaba Yuki.

(¿Yuki? ¿Cómo el popular personaje de _Shostners & Shostners_?( ***** ) Bueno, la mujer parece haber nacido en esa época.)

—¿Yu-Yuki?

—Sí. Nos divertíamos mucho. Me ayudó a pasar un momento difícil, cuando me mudé desde Brasil hasta acá. Ya te habrás dado cuenta por mi cara que no soy de por acá.

—Ah… Je je je… Sí, así es.

(De Brasil, ¿eh? Tengo entendido que es un país americano que no habla inglés, ni español… ¿Cómo se llama ese idioma( ****** )? Bueno, no importa ahora.)

»Y… ¿P-por qué vino a Japón en su infancia?

—Por el trabajo de mis padres. Me costó mucho adaptarme, no quería dejar Brasil porque disfrutaba estar mucho con mi mejor amigo, con quien iba a le escuela y a muchas partes con él. Era muy lindo… ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algún amigo al que consideres lindo?

(¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero no tengo amigos! ¿Cómo voy a responder sin quedar en ridículo?)

»¡Ay! Discúlpame de nuevo, no debí preguntar eso. Siento verme tan entrometida.

(Vaya que lo es… Pero al menos no tendré que responder eso.)

—No… No se preocupe…

—¡Ay! También discúlpame por no presentarme. Soy Lara —Extendió su mano hacia mí. (Quiere que haga ese saludo occidental, donde se toman la mano y la agitan de arriba abajo… Bien, lo haré).

—Eh… Soy… To-Tomoko.

(Su mano se siente tan suave, tan cálida… Miro su cara y no puedo evitar verla a cuerpo completo, se ve más voluptuosa de cerca. ¿Qué llevará puesto bajo ese traje? ¿Usará bikini? ¿O no usa nada, como las pervertidas _hippies_?)

—Gracias por disculparme. Me alegra cuando hablo de ese chico, porque me acompañó en muchas aventuras. Era la persona a quien más apreciaba, pero aunque no lo creas, no supe su nombre hasta mucho tiempo después, porque su familia y todos en la ciudad lo llamábamos Hermano de Jorel.

—¿Jo-Jorel?

—Sí, Jorel era su hermano mayor. Era un chico talentoso, que podía hacer de todo y atraía miradas. Todas las chicas lo admiraban… Bueno, excepto por mí, porque únicamente quería estar con Hermano de Jorel.

—¿Y… por qué razón lo llamaban así?

—Ni idea, su padre tenía esa extraña costumbre, junto a muchas otras, ahora que lo pienso.

(¿Serán así todos los brasileños? No, debe ser un caso particular, estoy pensando en estereotipos. Ya me imagino a un occidental pensando en nosotros los japoneses, creerán que todos somos adictos al sushi, al anime y al karate.)

—Y… ¿Es muy distinta la vida en Brasil, respecto a Japón?

—Sí y bastante. En Brasil, la gente es mucho más animada y amistosa, disfrutamos mucho de los bailes, de hecho, cada año se celebra el carnaval de Rio de Janeiro, donde muchas escuelas de samba compiten para ganar el premio máximo…

—Disculpe, ¿dijo samba?

—Sí… Ah, claro, la samba es un baile típico de nuestro país. Muy distinto es vivir acá en Japón, porque las personas son más reservadas y rigurosas consigo mismas, además que no se sienten con la seguridad de expresarse libremente en las calles, como así.

De repente, la señorita se levanta de su banco y se pone a… (¡¿Qué?! ¡Está bailando en público, mueve sus caderas en forma promiscua, mientras tararea una canción que me parece conocida!... ¡Y ahora saltó sobre el banco! ¿Cómo puede hacerlo con esos zapatos suecos?)

Se detuvo y me miró con una enorme sonrisa, no puedo evitar mirarla con expresión de sorpresa. También noté que el gato la miraba con mi misma expresión.

—¿Ves? —Me dijo—. Te sentiste avergonzada de mi baile… Ay, era más fácil cuando usaba mis botas moradas.

—Eh… je je je. (Es cierto, pero no encuentro la forma de decírselo con amabilidad.)

La señorita Lara se volvió a sentar.

»Eh… Oiga, ¿cómo se llama la canción que tarareó? Me parece que la he escuchado antes.

—Se llama _Lambada_ ( ******* ) y fue muy conocida en mi país cuando era niña.

—Ah, bien... Le encuentro la razón, y-yo no me sentiría capaz de hacer eso en público. (Porque pensarían que soy una mujerzuela.)

—Y te comprendo. Nos criamos en culturas distintas, pero eso es lo divertido. En dónde vivimos, cómo nos crían, nuestras aventuras, todo ello nos hacen únicos y a mí me gusta saber lo que hace a cada persona única. Eso me ha motivado a hablar contigo, así como fue la manera en que conocí a mi mejor amigo.

(Vaya, noto que habla de ese chico como si fuese especial para ella.)

—O-Oiga, sobre su amigo… ¿Supo su nombre?

—Claro que sí. Su nombre real es…

Cuando iba a hablar, una voz masculina vino desde el auto.

—Se nos hace tarde, Lara. Debemos irnos.

—¡Ya voy!

La mujer se levantó de forma muy enérgica del banco.

—Lo siento, mi esposo me llama. Fue un gusto hablar contigo. Si vuelvo de nuevo a Japón, espero verte de nuevo en esta plaza.

—¿Se va a su país? —le dije.

—Vengo como turista por 5 días, mañana volveré a Brasil. Oye, no tienes que tratarme de «usted».

—D-de acuerdo… Lara —le sonrío y levanto mi mano, ella también me sonríe—. Adiós.

—Bien, Tomoko. Esperemos vernos algún día. Ojalá cumplas todo lo que te propongas, como yo me dispuse a lograr lo que me propuse.

Lara se va al auto, quien le acompaña es un chico con un cabello negro muy ondulado, casi parece pelo afro. Sus ojos son grandes, es delgado y se muestra más casual en su forma de vestir. (¿Podrá ser que el Hermano de Jorel del que hablaba sea…?). Lara me mira y me guiña un ojo antes de entrar.

(Fue un gusto hablar con una desconocida… ¡Espera! ¡Acabo de hablar con alguien! ¡Y no hice el ridículo al hacerlo! Bueno, era una mujer… aunque se veía popular… ¿Qué importa? ¡Siento que ahora puedo hablar con cualquiera, incluso con aquel chico lindo de la cafetería! ¡De hecho, iré ahora mismo y hablaré fluidamente con él! Puede que ocurra alguna situación depravada entre nosotros…)

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _En casa de Tomoko—_

(Maldición, no ocurrió nada con el chico, me ignoró como de costumbre. Pero pensé un mejor plan: no obtuve habilidad para conquistar chicos lindos, pero creo tener habilidad para resolver mi problema en internet. Si pude entablar una conversación, no debería complicarme con dar una disculpa. Escribir por internet no es tan complicado como hablar cara a cara.)

Le envié un mensaje privado a _Lotte*Marines*Lover_ , diciéndole lo siguiente:

 _«Hola.  
_ _Espero no te moleste que envíe el presente mensaje, luego de todo lo sucedido. Quisiera pedirte disculpas por mi consejo, porque la verdad, mi propia vida es un desastre y no soy capaz de manejarla. Soy la persona menos adecuada para ayudar a alguien, no sé en qué pensaba cuando me ofrecí en tu ayuda. No sé de qué modo te afectó, pero sé que nunca debí incitarte a seguir tus malos instintos. Al final de cuentas, merezco recibir el linchamiento de los usuarios. No pienses que busco venganza o algo así, solo quiero disculparme.  
_ _Mis cordiales saludos y si necesitas otro consejo a futuro, por favor, no me llames XD (es broma)»_

(Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué habrá hecho ese usuario cuando siguió mi consejo? No creo que haya hecho literalmente eso de «combatir fuego contra fuego», ¿verdad?)

Pasó una hora para recibir su respuesta. Para ser precisa, fueron 2 respuestas las recibidas, una era del usuario en cuestión, que me escribió lo siguiente:

 _«¿Sabes? Sentí tanto despecho al ver que mi plan no funcionó, que quise echarte la culpa por todo. Pero al final, lo pensé bien y sí me excedí un poco. Fue mi propia culpa el estar en la situación que paso ahora. Me arrepiento tanto de haberte linchado públicamente, porque me acabas de dar una lección de humildad con tu mensaje. Esperaba a que combatieras fuego contra fuego, como me dijiste. Ahora veo que no eres una persona rencorosa y yo fui quien se equivocó. Como compensación, escribiré una carta pública para limpiar tu nombre. Espero esto no afecte nuestro compañerismo en la página, porque te admiro a pesar de todo. Escribes_ fanfictions _maravillosos y siento que más de alguno debería estar entre lo mejor de_ PornChan _.  
_ _Espero seguir disfrutando de tus publicaciones. Gracias por todo.»  
_ _Lotte*Marines*Lover_

(¿Qué se excedió «un poco»?... ¡Sí, claro!... Pero menos mal quedé bien con el usuario y espero que cumpla su palabra. Es lo mínimo que debe hacer por todo lo que me hizo pasar.)

Sin embargo, el segundo mensaje corresponde a un usuario que no deseaba ver otra vez (pero el maldito se las arregló para estar de nuevo por acá). Es _GENOSUKE-IBUSHI-HEX._

 _«Vaya, vaya. Ahora somos 2 usuarios despreciados por el público. ¿Qué se siente perder todo el prestigio obtenido, por algo tan simple como un mal consejo? Pero mira el lado bueno: de las derrotas, encuentras oportunidades de volver con más fuerza que nunca. En mi caso, cuando perdí la apuesta, no me quedó otra más que irme de la página y dejar de publicar. Por fortuna, encontré unos contactos por aquí y por allá, los cuales me dieron "privilegios" y ahora me convertí en uno de los administradores principales de_ PornChan _.  
_ _Gracias,_ WATA-MOTE _, de no ser por ti, no habría llegado tan alto.»  
_ _GENOSUKE-IBUSHI-2_

(Rayos… supongo que tendré que cuidar mi contenido a partir de ahora.)

* * *

 _El huevo_  
 _Fanfiction de_ Petscop( ******** ) _  
Creado por WATA-MOTE_

 _La criatura de cara verde y ojos blancos miraba con tormento a la máquina. En tanto, sus compañeros Marvin y Tiara lo miraron._

 _"_ _¿Qué te molesta, Paul?" le dijo Marvin al ser de cara verde._

 _Los 3 estaban frente a la máquina, habían metido a una pequeña niña que, por su miedo, se dividió en 3 almas distintas. Todas esas almas fueron compactadas para entrar en la puerta y volverla una sola. Según Marvin, eso era el "renacimiento" que necesitaba para iniciar una nueva vida. Paul le importaba esa niña, pero mostraba culpa por meterla a la máquina._

 _"_ _No te sientas mal" dijo su otra compañera, Tiara. "Por eso te pedimos encontrarla, es necesario que ella renazca"._

 _La máquina estaba mostrando una puerta. Marvin dijo:_

 _"_ _¿Quieres nacer?"_

 _Mas no se oyó más que los desesperados llantos de la niña. Marvin volvió a gritar:_

 _"_ _¡¿Quieres nacer?!"_

 _"_ _No…" se escuchó levemente en el interior._

 _Una vez abierta la puerta, la niña ya no estaba. Había sido reemplazada por un huevo enorme. Marvin y Tiara quedaron estupefactos. Paul estaba feliz…_

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ** _*Shostners & Shostners _****es un conglomerado multinacional ficticio, mencionado en la caricatura** ** _Hermano de Jorel_** **. Supongo yo que está basado en el conglomerado brasileño** ** _Odebretch_** **, el cual hace poco quedó en bancarrota por un sonado escándalo de corrupción en toda Latinoamérica.**

 ****Por si alguien no lo supiese, el idioma hablado en Brasil es el portugués.**

 ******* ** _Lambada_** **, cuyo nombre real es** ** _Chorando Se Foi_** **, es un tema brasileño muy popular a finales de los años 80, conocido en toda Latinoamérica. Como dato, este tema fue un plagio de un tema de la banda boliviana Los Kjarkas,** ** _Llorando Se Fue_** **. A su vez, ha sido plagiado por otros como Don Omar y J-Lo. Otro dato: una parte del tema de Los Kjarkas es cantado en japonés.**

 ****** _Petscop_ es un supuesto videojuego que adquirió fama en un canal de internet (que terminó hace poco, a finales de 2019). Se trata de un juego que aparenta ser infantil, pero que se vuelve más anómalo y más oscuro mientras avanza.**


	17. Cómo una pregunta me intriga

**Antes de comenzar el nuevo capítulo, les aviso que en _Wattpad_ subí los capítulos de Komiyama como una historia independiente, titulada _La Carta de Kotomi_. Tiene ciertas correcciones y agregados que difieren de los capítulos originales de este fic. Si lo desean, échenle un vistazo.**

 **Ahora sí, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _En la escuela de Tomoko, en el gimnasio—_

—… Son blancos… El de Nemoto-San también son blancos… Y en de esa chica, Okada parece que es su apellido, son todas del mismo color…

Hola espectador, viniste justo en el mejor momento. Estoy en una nueva fase de inspiración y se me ocurrió que ahora debía escribir una historia acerca de porristas. Por eso, luego de haber terminado nuestra clase de educación física con la profesora Ogino, me puse a mirar al grupo de porristas de primer año, algunas son de mi clase. Estuve viendo cualquier cosa que me ayudase a detallar en mi historia, como los movimientos que hacen, la manera que cantan, su vestimenta como poleras, los pompones en sus manos, su falda… y lo que llevan debajo de ella…

(Sí, espectador. Es por eso que las estoy mirando, mi siguiente _fanfiction_ será uno de los más eróticos que quiero tener y por eso las veo a cuerpo completo… además de que calmo mi sed de erotismo que suelo necesitar a veces… ¿Por qué me miras así? Ya dije que no soy bisexual, tampoco soy una depravada voyerista, todo esto es por… Nah, no tengo por qué explicártelo.)

Ahora me pongo de cuclillas para continuar mi observación. (Sí, definitivamente todas usan calzones de color blanco… no es que me moleste, pero esperaba más variedad.)

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Ah! —Me paro con rapidez, lo que me provoca un leve calambre en mis piernas. (¡Ay, se siente raro!)

Quien me habla es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil( ***** ), mostrando una sonrisa de serenidad. Es una alumna de segundo año, ella ha sido muy amable conmigo y por ello, una vez intenté hablar con ella hace un tiempo para entablar alguna relación _senpai-kouhai_ o algo así. Pero al final, no pude por la vergüenza. (La última vez le vi sus calzones por accidente, cuando sopló el viento. Me sentí tan terrible de que tuviese una mala impresión de mí, que hui e intenté evitarla a toda costa hasta ahora… No me mires así, sé que ahora también estoy viendo faldas sin sentir culpa, pero esa vez con la presidenta fue un contexto completamente distinto porque… eh… ah… ¿cómo lo explico?... Hoy no te diré nada.)

—Ah… Ah… Estoy viendo a las porristas porque…

La presidenta mira directo a las chicas con mucha curiosidad.

»… Porque… estoy tomando… referencias…

—¿Y para qué tomas referencias?

(Me pongo nerviosa, espero no haga preguntas muy comprometedoras.)

—Es que… voy a escribir algo… relacionado con porristas.

—Ya veo, ¿entonces vas a escribir un ensayo escolar acerca de las porristas de nuestra escuela?

—Sí… más o menos… P-por eso las estoy viendo, estoy mirando todo lo que hacen, sus coreografías, su coordinación, sus faldas…

—¿Sus faldas?

(¡Ay!, ¿por qué siempre hablo de más?)

—¡Eeeeeh! ¡Sí!... eh… porque… la forma de sus faldas es muy distinta a la de nuestros uniformes escolares.

Ella vuelve a mirar a las porristas, específicamente a sus faldas.

—Aparte del color, no le veo nada distinto.

—Para mí, tienen algo distintivo como parte del uniforme. (Como lo que oculta por debajo...)

La presidenta me muestra una gran sonrisa.

—De acuerdo. La verdad, creí que estabas desocupada y quería preguntarte algo. Pero veo que tienes trabajo que hacer, así que nos veremos en otra ocasión. Cuídate.

Ella me muestra una sonrisa y se va hasta la salida, pero no parecía tan feliz como aparentaba.

(Oye, ¿acaso quería estar un momento conmigo? ¿Quiere preguntarme si miré intencionalmente bajo su falda esa vez?... O tal vez solo quiere charlar, yo también he querido charlar con ella… ¡ _Yosh_! ¡No perderé esta oportunidad!)

—¡Oye!

Voy corriendo a la salida del gimnasio, directo a ella y me devuelve la mirada.

—Dime…

—¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

—¿Pero no tienes que hacer ese trabajo escolar?

—¡Ya tomé bastantes referencias, así que pregúntame lo que quieras!

La presidenta se muestra más alegre que en las otras ocasiones que la vi. (Tampoco es que fueran muchas... Bueno, ya me entiendes.)

—Quería saber…

De repente, 2 alumnos de segundo año se acercaron a la presidenta. Uno era alto de cabello castaño y peinado ochentero, el otro era un poco más bajo, moreno y con peinado militar. Ambos son atractivos. (Ay, demasiado… a este paso tendré fantasías con ellos… ¿Ves, espectador? Sí siento atracción por los hombres...)

—Presidenta Imae —dijo el chico alto—, debemos preparar el discurso de graduación en la tarde.

(¿Cómo dijo el apellido de la presidenta? No escuché bien, no estuve atenta.)

—Debemos planificar todo para la ceremonia—dijo el otro.

La presidenta no parece entusiasmada de la noticia, porque muestra la sensación de que tenía algo más en mente.

—Oigan, sé lo importante que es la ceremonia, pero tenemos muchas semanas para planear todo.

—Pero presidenta…

—Miren, estoy a la confirmación de una cita muy importante. Así que prefiero esperar antes de darles una respuesta. Si me dicen que sí, entonces hoy no podré estar disponible. Los llamaré para avisarles.

Los chicos la miraron, no esperaban que rechazara su petición.

—De acuerdo, presidenta.

Los chicos se van y de nuevo quedamos solo la presidenta y yo.

—¿En qué estábamos? —dijo ella.

—Eh… la pregunta… ¿Cuál era tu pregunta?

—Ah, por supuesto… Quería saber si quisieras almorzar conmigo hoy día en la tarde… solo si no tienes otro compromiso, claro.

(Vaya, esperaba algo más… pero no puedo evitar sentirme contenta.)

—¡P-por supuesto! ¡Me gustaría almorzar contigo esta tarde!

—Qué bien (está tomando su celular), entonces avisaré a mis compañeros del consejo. Mi cita para esta tarde se acaba de confirmar.

La presidenta me sonríe con entusiasmo y me guiña un ojo.

(¿Ah?... Vaya, ahora no sé si sentirme feliz por tener tiempo para compartirlo al fin con ella… o triste, por ser yo la responsable de desviarlas de sus deberes como presidenta.)

* * *

 _El comandante  
_ _Fanfiction de_ The Mandalorian( ****** )  
 _Creado por WATA-MOTE_

 _El planeta Mandalor jamás había sufrido tal nivel de genocidio. Nadie habría esperado un_ _ataque tan feroz_ _en el planeta. Pero el enemigo fue más poderoso._

 _La ultima defensa, el templo donde el legítimo señor del planeta residía, había_ _sido rodeada por las fuerzas enemigas. Llegó un punto en donde se vieron superados en número, tanto que el comandante a cargo de la invasión, seguido de escoltas_ stormtroopers _, caminaban tranquilos hasta el templo._

 _El señor de Mandalor estaba sentado en su trono, esperando a los invasores, sosteniendo el mítico sable de luz oscuro. El arma, creada por un antiguo caballero de una orden llamada los_ Jedi _, fue traspasada de mano en mano a todo mandaloriano digno de volverse el señor del planeta._

 _"_ _¿Quién es aquel que osa entrar a mis dominios?" dijo el señor de Mandalor._

 _"_ _Me presento: Soy Moff Gideon y, por mandato del imperio, declaramos Mandalor como parte de nuestra concesión"._

 _"_ _¿Crees que entregaré Mandalor solo porque tú lo dices?"_

 _"O_ _tra vez por el camino difícil... ¿Por qué los líderes no se rinden y ya?"_

 _El señor se levantó de su trono y se ganó frente a frente con el invasor. Encendió su sable de luz._

 _"_ _Me gusta tu sable" dijo el comandante Gideon. "Me lo quedaré"_

 _"_ _No lo tendrás" dijo el señor de Mandalor, antes de correr hacia los invasores._

 _Lo que no esperó el legítimo señor mandaloriano, fue que Gideon…_

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***El nombre de la presidenta es Megumi Imae, pero no es mencionado por Tomoko porque en ese momento ella aún no lo sabía.**

 ****** ** _The Mandalorian_** **es una serie** ** _spin-off_** **de** ** _Star Wars_** **, el cual trata de un caza recompensas de una orden llamada los mandalorianos (la del personaje Boba Fett), quien encuentra un bebé con poderes especiales al que los fan llaman Baby Yoda (pero no se trata del mismo personaje).**


	18. Cómo bloquean mis textos

_En la casa de Tomoko—_

Ah… Esa charla con la presidenta fue muy reconfortante. Lo único malo fue que hablé un montón de incoherencias. Incluso mencioné de una enfermedad que, según salía en un informe en un post de _PornChan_ , en el futuro se volvería una pandemia a nivel mundial… se llamaba _coronavirus_ o algo así. (¿Pero quién creería eso? Es fantasioso solo pensar que algo así pase… aunque me gustaría ver a toda esa gente normal tratando de evitar la pandemia con desesperación, encerrándose en sus casas por toda la eternidad, como si fuesen _hikikomoris_ ( ***a** ) fracasados. Así no me sentiría tan antisocial y me reiría en sus caras).

Ahora veré mis últimos textos. La polémica que se generó en torno a mí fue peor de lo que esperé. Ahora casi nadie me ve, son pocos quienes comentan mis textos y envían mensajes privados. Diría que lo compenso con mis otras páginas, pero no poseen el mismo nivel de fama que _PornChan_. (Creo que solo Yuu y un par de usuarios más entran a esas páginas... Ah, no sé si vale la pena.)

Entro a mi cuenta de _PornChan_ y me encuentro con… (¡¿Qué pasa otra vez?! ¡Bloquearon mi último _fanfiction_ de porristas! ¡También bloquearon otras 7 historias mías! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Acaso mis desgracias no van a parar?! ¡Escribiré una carta pública y me quejaré con ese idiota y sus colegas! Si le resultó a _Lotte*Marines*Lover_ , ¿por qué a mí no?…)

Cuando reviso los motivos de los bloqueos, me quedo frustrada al saber que se tratan de detalles que no tenían importancia en el pasado, pero que ahora están castigando. (Estoy muy segura que se relaciona con ese idiota metalero _true_ como administrador.) Los motivos se asocian a «contenido inapropiado», «derechos de autor» y «uso de formato que denigra la escritura.»

(El «contenido inapropiado» se refiere a que menciono a ciertas personas y las ofendo… Es cierto que un fanficker no puede mencionar personas de la vida real [Lo que es ilógico, tomando en cuenta que la página está repleta de _fanfiction_ de artistas, deportistas, actores y hasta políticos, todos con alto grado de erotismo]. ¿Pero que ofendo a otros? Solo porque hago unos chistes mínimos se enojan. [A este paso no podré decir nada.] De los «derechos de autor», estos refieren a empresas que pueden poner demandas por lucrar con sus licencias. Pero yo no he ganado un solo yen por mis historias. Tampoco he escrito textos de autores que odian los _fanfictions_ , por eso no encuentro sentido. Y sobre el «uso de formato que denigra la escritura», se refiere al formato de obra de teatro, a lo que acá le llaman _script_. ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan odiado? ¿Acaso los escritores de obras de teatro, como Shakespeare o García Lorca u otros autores que ahora estoy viendo por internet, también denigran la escritura?)

Miro la pantalla con sentimiento de amargura, sobre todo porque me he llevado la peor parte de los repentinos cambios. Otros autores también sufrieron bloqueos, pero ninguno al nivel que yo estoy pasando…

Siento mis ojos humedecidos…

(¡Todo es injusto! ¡No puedo soportar esto por más tiempo! Me iré de _PornChan_ y continuaré con mis demás páginas, me dan toda la libertad que necesito… Ay, ¿a quién engaño? Estoy escribiendo para ser popular y las demás páginas no me sirven para eso… No me queda de otra…)

Estoy buscando las opciones en mi perfil, al apartado de «borrar tu cuenta». Le hago doble clic y me sale un _pop-up_ con la advertencia «¿Está segur de que desea borrar la cuenta?». (¡Claro que quiero borrarla! Fracasé con ser popular otra vez… pero lo que más duele es que invertí más tiempo que cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho.)

Sin embargo, antes de presionar «si», me distrae el sonido de mi celular. Me llegó un extraño mensaje de Yuu, con un link a un video. (Me parece inusual que Yuu haga eso. ¿Será un meme?) Antes de saber de qué se trata, Yuu me interrumpe al llamarme.

—Hola, Yuu, ¿Cómo estás?

— _Hola, Mokocchi. Estoy bien, ¿Y tú?_

—Igual de bien. Oye, estaba a punto de ver el video que me enviaste cuando llamaste ahora.

— _Por eso te llamaba. Me equivoqué al enviártelo, era para una compañera porque tenemos que hacer una tarea de emprendimiento. ¡Me siento tan avergonzada!_

—Ah, no importa, Yuu, a todos nos pasa. Por cierto, ¿de qué se trata?

— _Bueno, es de un señor que da charlas motivacionales a grandes empresas._

( _Meh_ , no es interesante.)

—De acuerdo. No quiero meterme en tus proyectos, Yuu, así que lo borraré. Fue un agrado hablar contigo.

— _También para mí, Mokocchi. Adiós._

Terminé la comunicación con Yuu y fui a los mensajes, vi el link para borrarlo, pero… (Me da curiosidad… Bueno, solo lo veré un par de minutos. Además, no creo que Yuu lo sepa.)

Presiono el link. Me dirige a un video de dice « _Yokoi Kenji_ ( ***b** ) _y la disciplina_ ». Hay un conferencista parado en la tarima, noto que su rostro no es del todo japonés y su tono de piel es oscuro como la gente de Latinoamérica. Comienza diciendo:

«El japonés no es más inteligente que un colombiano u otro latino, solo es más disciplinado. Siempre digo lo importante que es la disciplina, una combinación de organización, limpieza y puntualidad que llevan al éxito. Cuando un japonés ve a un latino trabajar, se sorprende de lo inteligente que es. Uno le puede indicar lo que tiene que hacer y se lo aprende en un chasquido.»

(Vaya que es una afirmación muy severa, no cualquiera soportaría escucharla sin hacer un escándalo.)

«…Pero aprendido su trabajo, el japonés se mantiene en su puesto y se desempeña ahí para mejorar su rendimiento. El latino, no, cuando aprende su trabajo, ya está viendo al de al lado, quiere aprender su trabajo y se lo quiere apoderar…»

(Bueno, ¿ese es un punto a favor, acaso?... Vaya, veo que es muy chistoso, muy carismático y todo lo que dice tiene sentido.)

«…Tiene que hacerlo: recibir el rechazo (no se pudo), fracasar es importante. Ir cultivando, no los fracasos, sino la actitud de enfrentarlos. Es esencial…» «…Que lo echen y que llore y súfralo. Emprenda y pierda, invierta y pierda. Hable con cualquier visionario exitoso y le va a decir: "No sé, pero siento que perdí mucho más de lo que gané al inicio".»

(Espera…)

«…El éxito es una montaña de fracasos y tomar decisiones apresuradamente, en épocas de crisis, es realmente peligroso. No se apresure en decir que "es bueno" o "es malo", no se apresure en decir "es de Dios" o "no es de Dios". Simplemente viva la situación… viva en momento…»

(¿Por qué siento que se refiere a mí?)

«…Un visionario no tiene miedo a errar, no tiene miedo a equivocarse. Y por eso, en momentos de crisis, guarda silencio y no toma decisiones apresuradas, no prejuzga, no se deja engañar. Solo analiza la situación y piensa…»

«… Para eso está la disciplina, es muy importante en la vida, porque tarde o temprano, la disciplina vencerá a la inteligencia y el talento.»

(Me tomó por sorpresa… No me detuve a pensar las cosas buenas y me concentré en las malas. Quería rendirme por tan poco, quería hacer un escándalo por tan poco… Son peores las desgracias de Bojack Horseman( ***c** ), ahora que lo pienso.)

Veo de nuevo el mensaje para borrar mi cuenta. Luego de suspirar, presiono «no». (Ahora sé que es pronto para borrarla.) Luego miro mi celular, presiono el número de Yuu y la llamo otra vez.

—Hola de nuevo.

— _Hola, Mokocchi…. ¿Qué sucede?_

—Eh… Gracias… por enviarme tu mensaje, Yuu.

— _¿Ah? ¿Viste el video?_

* * *

 _El libro autobiográfico  
_ _Fanfiction de_ Bojack Horseman  
 _Creado por WATA-MOTE_

 _En el set de televisión, un hombre-ballena daba las recientes noticias de Hollywoo._

 _"…_ _Se espera que el joven ciervo Louis llegue a lo más alto en Hollywoo. Y ahora, el crítico en casi todo, el señor Anton Ego, nos reseñará la novedad de la semana: el libro autobiográfico_ One-Trick Pony _, del actor Bojack Horseman._

 _La cámara se dirigió hacia un hombre anciano pálido, de pose estirada y mirada arrogante. Sostenía el libro a reseñar con sus dedos índice y pulgar, como si sostuviese un paño con grasa._

 _"_ _¿Por dónde empiezo? Es un interesante intento para el señor Bojack, actor que solo llegó a la fama gracias a un show de comedia simplón, el publicar una autobiografía de tanta resonancia en el medio. Me llama mucho la atención lo increíblemente bien redactado que está el texto, el uso de recursos sofisticados de narrativa y de palabras que encuentro difícil que el hombre de raíces equinas conozca y menos que las tenga dentro de su vocabulario personal. Mi teoría es que no fue él que lo escribió, sino una especie de escritor fantasma, alguien que prepara el texto y lo deja a la persona interesada para que solo ponga su firma. Al final…"_

 _No obstante, durante la grabación apareció un hombre-perro labrador, llamado Señor Peanutbutter, con un presente en la mano._

 _"_ _¡Eh! ¡Mi viejo amigo, el señor Ego!"_

 _El anciano le mostró una mirada fulminante._

 _"_ _¿Qué haces, Peanutbutter? Estoy en medio de una grabación en vivo."_

 _"_ _Te traigo un pequeño presente por nuestra casi amistad. Es solo mío, no de Bojack que desea sobornarte descaradamente para que hables bien del libro, sino mío."_

 _"_ _Pues sería un crítico de baja reputación si yo aceptara tal…"_

 _Ego había abierto el presente y vio su contenido. Puso una expresión de deleite, cerró la caja y la guardó con descaro en su bolsillo. El Señor Peanutbutter le guiñó un ojo y siguió caminando en medio del set hasta la salida._

 _"_ Ejem _…" dijo el anciano. "Como decía, el libro de Bojack Horseman es…"_

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***a) Un** ** _hikikomori_** **(traducido como «apartarse» o «estar recluido») es un término japonés para referirse a las personas que se mantienen en un estado de aislamiento extremo, que se autoconfinan en una habitación y evitan salir a toda costa al exterior o relacionarse con otros. Un ejemplo que me viene a la mente es Madotsuki, personaje del juego _Yume Nikki_.**

 ***b) Yokoi Kenji es un disertador de origen japonés-colombiano, que ha realizado conferencias sobre filosofía del éxito en muchos países del mundo. (Si se lo preguntan, lo conocí por las puras, mientras buscaba algo en internet que no lo relacionaba en nada.)**

 ***c)** ** _Bojack Horseman_** **es una caricatura para adultos de** ** _Netflix_** **, el cual trata de un hombre-caballo que fue famoso en los años 90 y en la actualidad, tratando de volver a la fama, vive y provoca situaciones inmorales a su alrededor.**


	19. Como me desafían en un videojuego

**Y ahora, un nuevo capítulo de la antisocial con aspiraciones de popularidad. Debo decirlo: me gusta mucho** ** _Watamote_** **por su humor de pena ajena y la forma en como retrata al** ** _otaku_** **promedio con realismo, además de trolear al espectador con una protagonista amante del** ** _ecchi_** **y que, irónicamente, no muestren nada de ello. No obstante, he notado que los últimos capítulos están usando mucho el** ** _fanservice_** **y tengo temor que se vuelva una serie** ** _ecchi_** **genérica, perdiendo esa gracia que la caracteriza. Pero tengo esperanza.**

 **Para la presente historia, les recomiendo leer antes el capítulo «Cómo opino de otros autores», para así entender un poco el contexto.** **Por cierto, hay una mención a un videojuego ficticio que parodia a** ** _Dark Souls_** **, el cual proviene de un** ** _spec script_** **(guion no oficial) llamado** ** _GIT GOOD_** **, para la serie** ** _Glitch Techs_** **y creado por el youtuber Sergio Arispe Julio, mejor conocido como «** ** _Amateur Review_** **» (con ayuda de los usuarios** ** _Demi Andres_** **,** ** _ruben cacua_** **,** ** _Scout Gamer17_** **,** ** _Tamavid 2_** **y mi persona) como muestra de la fiel fanaticada que espera seguir apoyando a esta animación, la cual se encuentra en la incertidumbre. Así que haré homenaje al guion a través de Tomoko.**

 **Ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _En casa de Tomoko—_

Por fin terminé. Hola, espectador imaginario. He aprovechado el último tiempo en crear nuevos _fanfictions_ tomando en cuenta las repentinas nuevas reglas de la página. Esto me ha limitado como no imaginas, pero por otro lado, me vino una etapa creativa que no había tenido hasta ahora. No me preocupo por las limitaciones, sino por las posibilidades que puedo aprovechar. Lo vi como un reto y solo con pensarlo, he escrito más que antes. (Si solo tuviera el éxito de antes...)

Cuando me estiro en la silla, escucho el sonido de mi celular. Me llegó una notificación de _PornChan_ … una que me tiene confundida.

 _«_ _4SeasonsGaming_ _: WATA-MOTE, creo que estás mintiendo con lo del puntaje perfecto en todas las canciones.»_

(¿Ves lo que digo? Eh… ¿Qué debería responder?)

«Disculpa, no sé a qué te refieres»

(Ojalá responda, en verdad quiero saberlo… ¡Ay! Menos mal, no demoró mucho en responder.)

 _«_ _4SeasonsGaming_ _: En mi fanfic, dijiste que habías sacado puntuación perfecta en todas las canciones de Pop'n Music, pero no lo encuentro posible. ¿Cómo es que una persona no profesional puede lograrlo en un día?... A menos que sí lo seas.»_

(¿Qué le pasa? Le dije la verdad… Claro, por su seudónimo, es un _gamer_. ¿Acaso pensó que estaba siendo arrogante? Rayos, tomaré nota: no hablar de más.)

«Oye, no dije eso del puntaje por presumir y tampoco soy profesional. Es que recordé ese momento con mi amiga, pero ahora creo que estuvo de más mencionarlo.»

(Espero que con eso se arreglen las cosas. No es como si de nuevo fuesen a armar un escándalo que afecte mi reputación.)

 _«_ _4SeasonsGaming_ _: WATA-MOTE, te desafío a una competencia de videojuegos.»_

(Eh… ¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!)

«¿Una competencia? Pero no tengo tanta maestría. Ya dije que no soy profesional solo porque le dedique tiempo a los videojuegos.»

 _«_ _4SeasonsGaming_ _: Me gusta afirmar todo con hechos y la única forma en que te crea, es que aceptes mi desafío en mi canal de_ gameplays _.»_

(¿Por qué persiste tanto? Bueno, no niego que sería una interesante opción en mi vida. Ya sé: aceptaré su desafío, me dejaré perder y asunto arreglado.)

«Si así lo deseas, podría aceptar. No hay nada delicado de por medio, ¿cierto? No se trata de otra apuesta, como la de abandonar internet o algo así, ¿verdad?»

« _4SeasonsGaming_ _: No. Solo la eterna humillación de perder.»_

( _Meh_ , puedo vivir con eso.)

«Lo otro: No tengo micrófono ni _webcam_. ¿Eso será problema?»

(Sí los tengo, pero no me interesa mostrar mi cara al público… y espero diga que sí, así cancelaría todo el embrollo.)

« _4SeasonsGaming_ _: Ninguno. Solo nos grabaremos compitiendo, lo importante es saber quién es mejor.»_

(Ah, esperaba lo contrario… pero bueno.)

«Ok, acepto. ¿En qué videojuego competiremos?»

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _Canal de internet_ 4SeasonsGaming—

Vaya, _4SeasonsGaming_ en un excelente jugador, he visto sus _gameplays_ y saca muy buenas puntuaciones. Sé que no jugaré en serio, pero ya siento nerviosismo por enfrentarlo.

(Vi que no habla nada en sus videos, por eso no le molesta que yo tampoco hable. ¿Aunque cómo será su voz? ¿Será profunda como locutor o aguda como un ratón? Incluso puede que pronuncie las palabras de forma extraña, pero no sé si yo lo descubra algún día.)

Su canal está emergiendo, tiene una cantidad relevante de suscriptores, algunos son de _PornChan_. Ahora mismo, hay algunos usuarios esperando nuestro desafío. El videojuego donde competiremos se llama _Light Souls_. Es un juego RPG de acción entretenido, pero bastante difícil. Es tan popular que iba a salir en una serie sobre videojuegos, pero no se concretó porque el guion de su episodio se filtró en internet. Para empeorar, la casa productora bloqueó el canal que lo filtró, lo que llevó a ganarse el odio de mucha gente en internet. (Je, menos mal alcancé a descargarlo. Puede que lo ofrezca en internet y saque algo de dinero.)

Hace tiempo que no lo juego, pero la versión de ahora es un _mod_ especial, donde cooperaremos en un _boss rush_ , una modalidad donde nos enfrentamos a todos los jefes del juego en una sola partida. Ambos jugaremos con una clase de personaje conocido como el «marginal», que corresponde al personaje más difícil de ocupar. (Ya debes saber que todas estas condiciones las puso _4Seasons_ , se nota que quiere demostrar superioridad frente a mí.) Las reglas son las siguientes: el primero que muera, pierde; si ambos ganamos el _boss rush_ , gana quien haya derrotado a más jefes. (La cantidad de jefes es impar. En una parte, deberíamos enfrentarnos a una pareja al mismo tiempo, pero acordamos que contaría como uno si es que vencemos al último de dicho par.)

« _4SeasonsGaming_ _: ¿Listo para jugar?»_

(Claro que lo estoy… ¡Oye, ya está jugando! ¿Cómo es que no me espera?)

En el primer nivel estamos frente a un enemigo que me costó mucho en el inicio, pero que luego de un tiempo, lo he pasado con mayor facilidad. Se llama «Queensrÿche( ***** ), emperatriz de las sombras». Lo bueno es que estoy recobrando la práctica con este juego, no se me hace tan difícil como imaginé, de hecho hasta he logrado esquivar un par de ocasiones. Pero…

(No puedo creerlo: _4Seasons_ , no solo venció al jefe, sino que lo hizo sin daño alguno. A mí me quitó un 20% de mi vida… Al menos, puedo excusarme de que hace mucho no lo he jugado. Además, pretendo perder a medio camino.)

« _4SeasonsGaming_ _: Git Gud»_

(¿Q-qué? ¿Se está burlando de mí? ¿Qué se cree?... ¿Sabes lo que dijo, espectador? «Git gut» se le dice a un novato cuando pierde muchas veces en un juego difícil. Es como decirle en tono de burla: «oye, puedes hacerlo mejor, esfuérzate y serás casi tan bueno como yo»… ¿Sabes qué? No perderé tan pronto, sino que venceré algunos jefes y perderé cuando sepa que no soy tan mala jugadora como cree, que parezca una final de fotografía.)

Lo hice, pude vencer al segundo jefe antes que _4Seasons_ , pero con un riesgo alto: pensaba que mi vida volvería al 100%, pero no fue así. Me arriesgué en vencerlo y perdí otro 5% de vida. En cuanto a _4 Seasons_ , aún se mantiene con su HP intacto.

(Espero avanzar hasta donde sienta que esté a punto de perder, así no podrá presumir que fue por victoria aplastante)

 _2 Horas después_ —

No creí que llegaría tan lejos. Pero estoy a punto de perder (tengo un 15% de vida), mientras que _4Seasons_ tiene un 90% de su vida todavía. Lo que sí es que estamos empatados en cuanto a jefes vencidos, pero ahora estamos en el reto final: vencer a esos jefes tan desgraciados como lo son Bowsorns y Romoughnik. Ambos son plateados, Bowsorns es un enorme monstruo gordo con un martillo gigante que mata de un ataque, mientras que Romoughnik es un humanoide con una enorme lanza, tan rápido que es casi imposible escapar de sus ataques.

Empezamos el reto final. Cada quien va por un jefe para debilitarlo: yo voy por el gigante Bowsorns (¿Cómo se me ocurre ir contra él?) y 4Seasons va por Romoughnik. (¡Ay! Apenas puedo quitarle un poco a este jefe… Espera…)

 _4SeasonsGaming_ está perdiendo vida más rápido con Romoughnik… (¡Está bajo el 50% de vida! ¡Y baja todavía más! ¡Ok, espectador, es éste el momento! ¡Me dejaré perder ahora!)

Para hacerlo espectacular, hago un ataque suicida llevando a mi personaje entre el de _4Seasons_ y Romoughnik. Aprieto botones como loca para quitarle algo de HP, pero solo para esperar el ataque que me haga perder con espectacularidad. En el momento, veo como el jefe levanta su lanza hacia mí y…

Le gano… Acabo de derrotar al jefe… y yo no quería eso…

(¡En serio, espectador! ¡Me iba a dejar perder! ¡No tengo idea cómo es que lo vencí!).

« _4SeasonsGaming_ _: ¿Lo venciste?»_

(Hasta el usuario quedó pasmado. No esperaba a que soltase el control y me escribiera ese mensaje… espero que no le dé tiempo al otro jefe para lo mate de un martillazo… ¡Cuidado!)

Era lo que dije: en ese pequeño lapso que me envió el mensaje, el gigante Bousorns mató al personaje de _4SeasonsGaming._ (De hecho, ahora veo en su página de internet el inequívoco logo de « _you faint_ » en su pantalla… Ah, ¿qué más da?)

Debía perder yo primero, pero duré más que mi rival, me dejo perder a los minutos después gracias al mismo martillazo que el jefe le dio. Al final, yo le gané a un _gamer_ profesional. (¿Me ayudará esto a ser más popular? No sé qué pensar...)

Desconecto todo. Me preparo para el almuerzo y después pretendo seguir con mis _fanfictions_. Pero antes de apagar mi PC, veo el siguiente mensaje:

« _4SeasonsGaming_ _: ¡Quiero la revancha!_ »

(Ah… sabía que diría eso.)

* * *

 _Los paladines de Parlomagno  
Fanfiction de _Kipo( ****** )  
 _Creado por WATA-MOTE_

 _El comité de las ranas antropomórficas, seres vestidos de trajes negros, discutía sobre el combate contra ese animal tan molesto y egocéntrico como lo era el tal Parlomagno._

 _"_ _¿Por qué no vamos directo al escondite de ese malcriado y lo destrozamos por nuestra cuenta?"_

 _"_ _Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Por qué debemos ser complacientes con un recién llegado que nos ha declarado la guerra?"_

 _No obstante, la líder de las ranas estaba dudosa:_

 _"_ _No creo pertinente confiarnos ante ese tipo. Escuché que tiene una forma de controlar la mente. No sabemos qué tan verdad puede ser, pero conviene prepararnos para todo."_

 _"_ _Iré tras él y lo destrozaré yo mismo."_

 _Sin embargo, unos enormes golpes se sintieron en la tierra. Se trataban de las pisadas de un simio gigante, de 6 brazos y del tamaño de un edificio, que usó uno de sus brazos para empujar varias estructuras del recinto de las ranas. El ataque fue tan sorpresivo que las ranas no hicieron más que mirar pasmadas el inesperado ataque._

 _Cuando se detuvo, un flamenco con 2 cabezas bajó en frente del mega mono, mostrando a un ser muy familiar para ellos._

 _"_ _Parlomagno" dijo la líder de las ranas._

 _"_ _Espero no les moleste mi visita ni la de mi mega mono" dijo Parlomagno. "No quiero peleas, saben que los verdaderos enemigos son los humanos."_

 _"_ _¿Qué esperas de nosotros?" dijo la líder de las ranas._

 _"_ _Cooperación, enfrentemos a nuestra enemigo común y vivamos en paz. Únanse a mi ejército, ¿quieren pertenecer a mi armada de los paladines de Parlomagno?"_

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 ***Referencia a** ** _Queensrÿche_** **, una banda de metal progresivo, conocida por su tema «** ** _Silent Lucidity_** **» y por su álbum «** ** _Operation: Mindcrime_** **».**

 ****** ** _Kipo And The Age Of Wonderbeast_** **es una animación de** ** _DreamWorks_** **para** ** _Netflix_** **, la cual trata de una chica de un futuro post apocalíptico que, por una serie de sucesos, es alejada de su hogar y está en obligación de buscar a su padre.**


	20. Interludio: Crítica constructiva

**Y ahora, una breve reseña a un texto de nuestra antisocial favorita, espero lo disfruten en esta cuarentena.**

* * *

 _En la casa de Tomoko—_

Aún no puedo volver a mi mejor época. Poca gente ve mis _fanfictions_ ahora, aunque aumentó un poco más luego de la competencia de videojuegos. (Pero sigue siendo mínimo en comparación a mi mejor momento. ¿Será correcto mendigar por visitas?)

Mientras navego por la página, veo un comentario en particular:

« _Lotte*Marines*Lover_ : WATA-MOTE, _no sé si sepas, pero hicieron una crítica sobre uno de tus fics. Éste es el link_.»

(Ay, lo que faltaba: que alguien hablara mal de mis textos. ¿Quién será esta vez?)

Presiono el link que me dejó _Lover_ y me dirige a un post de _PornChan_ de un usuario llamado _AlphaReader_. (Me parece que ese usuario ya me había dejado un comentario antes.)

Me pongo a leer:

AlphaReader _reseña_ _:  
_ _"_ _Por fin solos tú y yo", de_ WATA-MOTE (con _spoilers_ )

 _Hoshiiro Girldrop fue un manga que destacó mucho en la escena local por años. Y no es de extrañar que tuviese su propio anime. Sin embargo, la producción animada parecía maldita por toda la cadena de eventos desafortunados que la llevaron a su repentina cancelación.  
_ _La respuesta de los fans no se hizo esperar: una enorme cantidad de trabajos apareció en internet como muestra del enorme cariño que la franquicia posee. Uno de esos humildes trabajos es el fanfiction de hoy, llamado "_ por fin solos tú y yo _". Fue creado por el desafortunado autor_ WATA-MOTE _, que al igual que el anime, ha tenido mala suerte porque no hace mucho fue castigado por la comunidad de la página por arruinar la vida de uno de sus usuarios. Aunque luego el mismo usuario que lo acusaba pidió disculpas en público, el daño estaba hecho y su reputación está actualmente por los suelos. Antes de empezar, si el autor del texto está leyendo esto, le pido disculpas porque también me dejé llevar por la mayoría y lo inculpé sin razón._

(¡Ah! Ya recuerdo donde dejó su comentario.)

 _La historia es un representativo amorío de la pareja principal, situada poco después del fin del anime. De por sí, ya recurre a los típicos clichés de las novelas ligeras y fanfictions desde el inicio…_

(¿Por qué es tan duro con mi trabajo? ¿No sabe acaso que es de mis primeros fanfictions? No lo toleraré. No hay nada peor que los críticos que denigran el trabajo de grandes _fanfickers_. ¡Los críticos como él son el cáncer de internet!)

 _Por el otro lado, el autor hace un esfuerzo inmenso por detallar las relaciones más íntimas. De hecho, esos momentos son tan inmersivos, que incluso llegué a sentir que estuve ahí, como un perverso voyerista…_

(Ah… bueno… esas partes las escribo como si _yo_ fuera la voyerista… Pero si él lo ve así, supongo que estoy bien.)

(He leído toda su reseña. Me molestó como se refiere a mi historia en algunas partes, pero resalta cosas muy positivas también. No parece como el típico crítico que insulta solo por insultar, como creí en principio, sino que da una opinión muy centrada y neutral de mi obra. ¿Tú qué crees, espectador imaginario?)

 _…_ _En conclusión, es una obra disfrutable y recomendable para todo fan de Hoshiiro Girldrop. Mi calificación final es de: 7.123.456.-_

(¿7 millones? Creí que sería menos… Definitivo: comenzaré a seguir a _AlphaReader_. [Espero sea un chico atractivo…])


	21. Cómo participo en un linchamiento

**—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _En la casa de Tomoko—_

Creo que merezco descansar de quedarme tanto tiempo frente a mi computador. Así que me quedaré un tiempo más frente a mi computador, para ver las publicaciones de _PornChan_. Me encanta su sección llamada _Random_ , un apartado en donde publican cualquier cosa (y cuando digo «cualquier cosa», es «cualquier cosa»).

En estos momentos, están publicando fotos de gente ridícula de redes sociales. (Debo admitir que ese tipo, el amante de esa banda de metal fracasado, ha hecho cosas entretenidas en la sección. Eso sí, noto que tiene un humor muy sarcástico y burlesco, tanto que llega a ser desagradable. Suele burlarse de algunos usuarios de la página. ¿Para qué decir de mí? Soy su tema de discusión favorito. Es de agradecer que yo me haya vuelto más tolerante a las burlas, lo único que hago es ignorarlo y seguir con lo mío. Por alguna razón, siento que se enfada aún más.)

Las fotos no dejan de ser chistosas, pero ahora último he visto que han subido mucho material subido de tono, sobre todo, chicas de redes sociales muy esbeltas. Lo hacen cada cierto tiempo.

(Esas fotos las sacan de sus perfiles personales, incluso envían la dirección de perfil para ingresar. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿será ético que usen sus fotos sin el consentimiento de las chicas? Al menos los archivos son de acceso público. Además, no les harán problemas si reciben unos cuantos likes más. A todos los normales les gustan los likes.)

« _Genosuki-Ibushi-2_ _: ¿Qué les parece esta muchachita?_ »

(Vaya, ahora se han vuelto más osados y mandaron una foto de una estudiante de preparatoria. Es tan linda que quisiera ser así de bella…)

« _Snailman_ _: mmm, parece que quiere "muchachota"._ »

(Eh… no entendí ese chiste… pero todos comentan con emojis de risas.)

« _Genosuki-Ibushi-2_ _: Miren esta. Es tan tierna, parece una_ loli.»

(La encuentro muy mayor para ser una _loli_. Está exagerando. … ¿Pero el que sea estudiante no generará problemas? Piénsalo, espectador: _PornChan_ es una página occidental, y los occidentales toman muy en serio lo de la sexualización a menores de edad. Además, no es lo mismo ver _lolis_ ficticias de anime que ver a personas reales. Eso me perturba un poco.)

« _Genosuki-Ibushi-2_ _: Acabo de encontrarme esta belleza._ »

La siguiente foto corresponde a…

(No… No puede ser… ¡ES YUU!)

Yuu sale hermosa como siempre (¡que rabia!). Está vestida con el traje escolar de su instituto, bebiendo jugo mientras sonríe a la cámara.

« _Snailman_ _: Genial, jamás había visto a una chica tan linda como ella. Ya las otras que he visto me parecen mediocres en comparación a ella. Mándanos el link para ver sus otras fotos.»_

(¿Qué jamás habían visto a alguien más bella que Yuu? ¿Acaso no hay fotos de mí?... Claro que no, no tengo redes sociales para mostrarme. Yuu, no eres más que una mujerzuela. Por eso, estos degenerados te creen mejor que otras. ¡Me las pagarán!)

«¡¿Qué se creen, malditos?!»

(Aaaaaaaah… ¡Acabo de enviar el mensaje!)

« _Genosuki-Ibushi-2_ _: ¿Qué te crees_ tú _de tratarnos así?_ »

« _Snailman_ _: ¿Ahora te molesta que mostremos a chicas lindas? Porque en todo el tiempo que has visitado esta sección, no has hecho más que alabar nuestro contenido.»_

(Aaaaaah… Estoy en problemas, es un descaro decir que no. Adiós a mis esperanzas de ser popular…)

« _Lotte*Marines*Lover_ _: ¡WATA-MOTE tiene más principios que ustedes!»_

(¿Me está defendiendo? Claro, Después que me acusó y me dejó como estoy ahora.)

« _AlphaReader_ _: ¿No les parece perverso mostrar fotos de estudiantes menores?»_

« _Destroyer123456789diez_ _: Degenerados.»_

« _Genosuki-Ibushi-2_ _: Ahora que WATA-MOTE habla, sus lame-botas aparecen para defenderlo. Cuando subíamos fotos de_ ecchi _, nadie nos decía nada.»_

(Esa es una defensa muy patética, si me preguntan.)

« _4SeasonsGaming_ _: Un anime no es lo mismo que la vida real, idiota.»_

« _Lord-12Sins_ _: Oigan, tenemos pensado hacer un_ opening _de anime para estos idiotas. ¿Quién nos acompaña?_

(De nuevo banearon a este usuario… 2 veces, creo. Y qué idea tan absurda la que dice, pero he hecho cosas más raras, así que no tengo problema.)

 _Sins_ no pierde tiempo, acaba de publicar:

 _Lord-12Sins  
_ _Es femicidio.  
_ _Impunidad del asesino._

(Uy, esas si son acusaciones fuertes)

 _AlphaReader  
_ _Es desaparición.  
_ _Es la violación._

(Parece que todos quieren participar. Rayos, todavía no puedo pensar en una buena frase.)

 _4SeasonsGaming  
_ _El patriarcado es un juez  
_ _Que nos juzga por nacer_

 _Destroyer123456789diez  
_ _Y nuestro castigo  
_ _Es la violencia que no ves._

Muchos usuarios están participando en el linchamiento, por como hablan, parece que algunos son mujeres, pero no estoy segura. Son decenas que dejan frases muy buenas (como _OmaeWaMouShindeiru96_ , _Kujira-Otobai_ y un nuevo usuario llamado _CHOROY-222_ , entre otros), los castigados no han dicho nada. A este paso, nuestra jugarreta ya debe ser viral. (Y a mí aún no se me ocurre nada que decir.)

 _Lotte*Marines*Lover  
_ _Y la culpa no era mía, ni dónde estaba ni cómo vestía.  
_ _Y la culpa no era mía, ni dónde estaba ni cómo vestía._

(¡Esa salió muy buena! ¡¿Cómo no puedo pensar en algo ingenioso?! ¡Escribiré lo que sea!)

 _WATA-MOTE  
_ _El violador eres tú._

(Eh… eh… ¿P-por qué todos se callaron de repente? ¿Acaso me excedí?)

« _Lord-12Sins_ _: Me gusta, WATA-MOTE»_

« _Lotte*Marines*Lover_ _: ¡Salió muy buena!»_

 _«_ _KiritoWaifu96_ _: No hay mejor descripción»_

Desde ahí, las frases se volvieron más despiadadas para los administradores. Estuvimos cerca de una hora escribiendo frases para la canción, chistes burlescos y palabras de odio. Todo culminó con lo siguiente:

 _Kujira-Otobai  
_ _Nuestro administrador es un macho violador.  
_ _Nuestro administrador es un macho violador._

No pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando notamos que en la sección borraron todas las fotos obtenidas en las redes sociales, no solo de las estudiantes y Yuu, sino que de las chicas más adultas. (Eso no me gustó, pero supongo es necesario para que esa banda de idiotas reciba castigo por decir que Yuu es más hermosa que yo... aunque no me conozcan en verdad… Ah, tú me entiendes.)

Luego de eso, me siento en el suelo y me relajo (se sintió tan bien linchar a esos tipos…).

—Tomoko —escucho la voz de mi madre al otro lado de la puerta—, alguien te viene a ver.

(¿Qué alguien me viene a ver? ¿Un ser humano quiere verme?)

—¿Quién es, Mamá?

—No recuerdo su nombre, pero creo que era tu amiga de la secundaria.

(La secundaria… ¡Es Yuu! ¿Qué hace acá?)

Voy rápidamente hasta la puerta de entrada, la abro y dejo que mi amiga entre. Está vestida con una ropa más casual que las últimas veces que nos hemos visto. (Pero eso no le quita su sensualidad. Pareciera que se ve bien con cualquier cosa que se ponga, hasta si le diera por ponerse una bolsa de basura negro encima, se vería bien… ¡Qué rabia!) Me mira con una enorme sonrisa y sus mejillas están rojas.

—H-hola, Yuu —le digo—. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

—Mokocchi, siento no llamarte…

Me sigue mirando con esa enorme sonrisa (Y aun no comprendo qué hace acá. Me está dando escalofríos).

»¡Mokocchi!

Sin darme cuenta, siento como sus brazos rodean mi nuca y me juntan a ella en un intenso abrazo. Siento nervios al sentir como sus pechos se rozan con los míos (Je je je, cómo extrañaba sentir los pechos de Yuu otra vez…).

—Eh… E-Eh… ¿Por qué me abrazas?

Cuando dije eso, mi amiga me soltó bruscamente. Pensó que había hecho algo malo.

—¡Ay, lo siento, Mokocchi! Es que me siento tan feliz que seas mi amiga.

—Espera, no entiendo.

—Lo vi todo. Vi cómo me defendiste en internet. En las redes sociales me dijeron que estaban publicando fotos mías para mostrarlas a gente con malas intenciones.

(Espera, ¿estuvo viendo lo que hacíamos?)

»Cuando descubrí que era la página en la que tú estabas, me dio miedo saber que tenías algo que ver, así que vine. Pero mientras revisaba mi celular, vi como los usuarios les daban su merecido y entre los comentarios, te veo a ti con tu seudónimo. Con esa frase que pusiste, todos quedaron impactados… Aunque no me atrevo a decirla…

—¿« _El violador eres tú_ »? —le digo.

—Eh… Sí, esa… —me dice Yuu con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¡Pero estuviste increíble, Mokocchi! Todo lo hiciste por mí… Gracias, eres mi mejor amiga. No sé cómo devolverte el favor.

(Si supieras…. Fue mi envidia por ti la que me motivó… Pero sacaré provecho.)

—Ah… No… No necesitas pagarme… Aunque si me das otro abrazo como el de hace poco, estaremos a mano.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, mi gran amiga sonrió y me volvió a abrazar de la misma forma. (Ay, sus pechos son tan suaves… y siento su cara muy cerca de la mía… ¿Estará bien aprovecharme de la situación?... No, estaría al nivel de esos degenerados de _PornChan_ , además estoy justo afuera de mi casa, no me gustaría que mi familia cuestione mis gustos. Bueno, solo me conformaré con un amistoso y nada malintencionado abrazo.)

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

 _Tiempo después, en Chile—_

—¿Y cómo vamos a llamar la atención en el congreso?

Un grupo de mujeres feministas estaba discutiendo una manera efectiva de atraer la atención de toda la gente. El país en el que habitaban se encontraba en medio de un estallido social inimaginable hasta aquel momento, donde las personas de todas las ciudades salían a protestar por un trato justo que esperaron por décadas y que, sin embargo, jamás llegó por las buenas. Es en aquel contexto en que las 4 mujeres querían aportar al movimiento.

—Oye, tenemos a varias gallas que van a asistir —dijo la segunda, refiriéndose a las mujeres—, tenemos pañuelos para taparnos los ojos, como si fuésemos víctimas que nos obligan a hacer ojos ciegos ante la injusticia.

—¿Y si hacemos una canción? —dijo la tercera—Cuando hacíamos los _flashmob_ antes, ensayábamos bailes y canciones que eran súper buenas, ¿Se acuerdan?

—Sí, pero ya no creo que una canción pegue tanto ahora —dijo la cuarta—, además, tenemos 5 días para presentarnos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer en tan poco tiempo?

En eso, la primera mujer pensó unos instantes y recordó su época de usuaria de internet compulsiva. Pasaba su tiempo dentro de una página en particular, con el seudónimo de _CHOROY-222_ , y presenció un momento épico de linchamiento. Ésta dijo:

—No lo creas así. Antes, visitaba una página que se llama _PornChan_.

—Ah, si la cacho —dijo la tercera—. ¿Y todavía existe esa página?

—No tengo idea. Pero me acuerdo bien de una canción que hicieron entre varios usuarios, porque algunos machistas publicaban fotos que sacaban sin permiso de las redes sociales, eran de mujeres bonitas y esos cochinos las sexualizaban.

—¡Qué atroz, galla! —dijo la segunda.

—Pero la canción fue súper buena. La frase que más recuerdo era « _el violador eres tú_ ».

—¿En serio? —dijo la cuarta—. Estaría bueno decirlo en el congreso. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo era la canción completa?

—¿A dónde? Era entera larga, si varios íbamos diciendo frases. Pero voy a tratar de acordarme de las mejores, así hacemos una canción buena y la bailamos también. Por último, le vamos cambiando cosas.

—¡Ya poh! —dijo la segunda— ¿Se animan?

Ante la aprobación de todas, trataron de buscar la canción en internet, pero no pudieron hallarla. Así que la mujer que recordó la anécdota se puso a escribir las frases que más recordaba y armar con ello una canción para las protestas, con algunos cambios de por medio. Luego, se reunieron con más mujeres y ensayaron la coreografía. En el día acordado, cantaron y bailaron, llamando la atención de todos, al punto de reunir a un centenar de mujeres. Expandieron su canto por todo el país y su éxito traspasó fronteras, eran noticia en muchos países del mundo, tanto así que tradujeron esa canción y se volvió un éxito mediático, poniendo en el mapa el nombre de Chile, el país latinoamericano en donde se originó esa creativa y contestataria canción.


End file.
